Disgaea: Dragon of Dragons
by RealmOfEmptiness
Summary: The die is cast. The journey begins. Issei Hyoudou's life was always meant to mingle with the citizens of Hell... Only, he didn't expected them to be totally crazy! And what is the deal with all those weird penguins? "You okay, Dood?" "This is not how I envisioned to spend my summer vacation."
1. Prologue

**Hello my loyal readers. I present to you my new story, co-written by my awesome friend Demon Anarchy of Pride, who himself is the author of great fics like "Tokyo Ghoul DxD", "Fire Emblem: The Miraculous Birthday", "TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon", "Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset" and many more! Each one is excellent, and I recommend them all.**

**This marks the first example of a crossover that should have been done a long time ago:**

**Highschool DxD meets Disgaea and the absolute craziness, wackiness and randomness of the Nippon Ichi Universe!**

**Get on your seats and secure your belts people, because one crazy journey is about to begin!**

* * *

**_Prologue: A Wacky Start_**

**_AKA_**

**_The Protagonist Has No Idea Where He Is, And The Others Have No Idea What They Are Doing_**

* * *

The Netherworld.

A world spoiled by spite, cruelty, blood soaked taboos and boundless riffraff. They say that dark dwellers run rampant, causing horrifying disasters in those lands.

In the center of this hellish place lies a school that endlessly continues to expand its grounds:

The Nether Institute, Evil Academy.

With the Overlord as dean and greater demons for teachers, demon students who follow their baser instincts are labeled as honor students at this school of torment. This is the root of evil in this tumultuous Netherworld... The Pandora's Box that spreads corruption and destruction.

Inside one of the Freshmen's Classrooms, which saw more use as battlefield that places of lessons and learning, a trio of bizarre individuals were fretting around a boiling cauldron. They resembled bipedal boar-like creatures with purple fur, their clothes consisting only of a belt around the stomach and a metal helmet adorned with three small spikes.

They were also short, a trio of midgets barely taller than ten year old children, but very few dare to say that to their faces.

Not that many people bother to speak to them in the first place, instead choosing to ignore them outright.

Meet the Vato Bros, Freshmen Honor Students and all around typical mooks you would find in any self-respecting RPG.

"Are you sure this will work, ese?" Chewie, the youngest brother, asked with a Mexican accent while peeking inside the cauldron, grimacing at the pungent smell.

"You can bet your _naranjas_!" Churro, the oldest brother, boasted with the same Mexican accent. "What, you don't trust your old bro, weddo?"

"Of course we do big bro!" Cholo, the middle brother, protested (again with a Mexican accent) while waving his arms. "That _niño_ Mao's gonna pay for looking down on us, homes!"

"Yeah!" Churro slammed his palm on the cauldron, causing Chewie to almost fall inside. He took out from behind him an old book's page and chuckled. "With this ancient summoning ritual I found in the library, we will summon a monster so powerful, so _temible_ that it will squash that _niño_ Mao like a bug! And it will do everything we say, weddo!"

"...Evil Academy has a library?" Chewie asked with a confused expression soon mirrored by Cholo.

"Sure. I think... It looked like a library: it had books..." Churro said with a faraway look before continuing as if nothing happened. "Let's not waste time! Little bros, do you have the ingredients?

"Yes big bro! Dried Dragon, Fairy Oil and the Shura Sword!" Cholo held up a shriveled lizard, a bottle of olive oil and an old broken katana.

"I have the Clown Shoes and a Wyrm Bone." Chewie showed a box with a pair of smelly size 18 shoes and the skeleton of a Komodo dragon.

"Good, good-That's no good!" Churro checked the ritual again before staring at his little brothers. "There are **six** ingredients. Where is the life energy, weddo?"

Churro and Cholo turned to Chewie, who developed a sweat-drop.

"...Wait a _momentito_." The youngest of the Vato Bros took his club and run out of the classroom.

He returned a few minutes later dragging with him a knocked out student, a large bump forming on his head. "Life energy 'here, ese."

"We're good. Alright little bros, put everything inside the _caldera_, weddo!"

Cholo and Chewie tossed the ingredients and the student into the cauldron. At the rough treatment the student began to stir before Chewie's club resolved the problem.

"Now, the incantation..." Churro read the page. "Sound simple."

He walked in front of the cauldron, put his palms on the opposite shoulders and spun around on himself. At the third spin he stopped abruptly, raised his arms by 45° and kicked the air with his right leg. "Olé!"

"That's it, homes?"

"Nope. You gonna help too little bros! C'mon, weddo!" Churro repeated the movements. "Olé!"

"If you say so." Cholo walked next to Churro and assumed the initial pose. He spun around, raised his arms-

"Olé!"

"Ouch!"

-And kicked his older brother's ass.

"What are you doing?!"

"Sorry big bro!"

"Whatever." He massaged his ass, who stung. "Chewie, your turn."

"Alright!" Chewie walked next to Cholo and assumed the initial pose. He spun around, raised his arms-

"Olé!"

"Ouch!"

-And kicked Cholo's ass.

"What where you put that foot, homes!" He grabbed his younger brother by the fur below the neck and shook him.

"Cut it out _cabrones_!" Churro pushed the two apart. "This time, all three at the same time. And no kicks, _comprende_?"

"...Yeah."

"Uh."

The three brothers assumed the initial pose. They spun around, raised their arms-

"Olé!"

"Olé!"

"Ouch!"

"Olé!"

"Ouch!"

And again Cholo kicked Churro's ass, while Chewie kicked Cholos's ass.

"YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, WEDDO?!"

"I'MMA BURY MY FOOT INTO YOUR ASS, HOMES!"

"WHAT DID I DO, ESE!?"

As things degenerated into a family brawl fought ferociously by all parts for lame reasons, no one noticed when the inside of the cauldron began glowing an angry red and shooting lightning bolts.

* * *

"Haaah, man, this sucks..."

In the human world, an average teen was walking back from his friend's house after having been there for the whole night watching eroge anime and other perverted topics. To the females that lived in this town, it was no surprise. He was among the Perverted Trio, a group of gaggling boys that partook in everything related to perverted stuff such as hentai and the likes.

The human, Issei Hyoudou, was average with brown hair, his bangs swept off to the right side as to not hinder his sight, while the overall length came down to the collar of his shirt. He was dressed in his street clothes consisting of a simple white v-neck shirt with red lines along the sleeves and down the sides, complete with blue jeans and white sneakers.

"There's really nothing to do here..." Issei groaned, a bit disappointed that, despite it being summer vacation, there was hardly anything for him to accomplish. It was a simple schedule: get up in the morning, eat, go watch hentai, then sleep. However, despite being in the early days of summer this routine was starting to get a bit boring. "And the swimming pool isn't open, so I can't exactly watch the girls go bathe and whatnot..."

One would think how the boy's parents might feel. In all honesty, they were disappointed and saddened that their son was a gigantic pervert, but even more than that, they were despairing at the thought of never having any grandchildren, so much that they went on a cruise for the entire summer with the secret (and final) hope that Issei would use the empty house to bring a girl home and 'score' with her.

Issei really didn't see what the problem was. Seriously, was it wrong to pursue the dreams of wanting to be between a woman's most sacred area?

If one must wonder how he ended up like this, you may blame the old man that turned him and a few other children into oppai obsessed idiots.

"I wish something exciting would happen..." Issei muttered before he was forced to stop, his arms over his face as a giant gust of wind kicked up, nearly knocking him off of his feet. "W-whoa!" He gasped from the sheer pressure before it began to subside. "Oh man... talk about a big one... Huh?" He blinked when he saw what looked like some kind of magic circle in front of him. It was one of those that you would commonly see in supernatural anime, bearing a pentagram with some weird gibberish along the circle. "The hell?"

Curious, Issei examined it from all sides, even going behind it. "Is this some kind of magic trick?" He wondered aloud, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head in thought. "Maybe a hologram?" His curiosity continued to grow, eventually nodding his head and placing a fist against his open palm. "Yosh!"

Doing what was probably the stupidest thing you could in this situation, Issei placed his hand against the circle.

Once again, the stupidest thing that one could do in this situation. Obviously, Issei had not watched enough manga or anime to understand what happens when you put your hand in a magic circle.

"Bwuh?!" His eyes widened in alarm when he felt himself being pulled in. He tried to struggle, but nothing could be done. He tried to reel himself back, but the pull was stronger. His free hand flail wildly behind him, searching for anything to grab on. Hope blossomed when he felt his fingers clench around a long, soft object.

"MMMEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!"

And promptly shattered when that object turned out to be the tail of a cat, the poor animal landing on his back and digging its claws into his soft flesh as the pull from the magic circle turned even stronger.

He fell in face first.

"W-wait, WAAAAAAAAAH!"

When Issei's feet were absorbed into the circle, the pentagram vanished from existence, as if it was never there in the first place.

No one had even noticed that Issei Hyoudou was gone.

* * *

Back in the Netherworld, Cholo was biting Chewie's leg and Churro was hitting Cholo's head with his tiny fists, all the while Chewie kept slamming a chair on his older brothers helmet-covered heads without success, when from the cauldron came out glowing lights that converged into a single point above it, forming a crimson sphere-

_BOOOM!_

-That exploded.

"_Que paso_?" None the worse for wear, Chewie emerged from the remains of a desk and asked.

"It worked, weddo!" Churro clapped in glee. "My invincible loyal monster is here!"

"But where is it?" Cholo wondered, seeing only himself and his brothers inside the ruined classroom.

"Obviously under the rubble. Man, who knew summoning rituals are so messy..." The oldest Vato began searching among the rubble and almost immediately noticed a certain pile was shaking. "Here! Arise beast of Armageddon, and greet your lord and master!"

"Puah! God, I thought I was gonna die!" Issei Hyoudou's head and arms shot out of the pile before pushing the rest of his body outside, his clothes slightly singed but otherwise intact.

"Big Bro? This 'invincible loyal monster' looks a lot like a dumb teenager, ese." Chewie pointed out to the (literally) petrified Churro.

"I knew that ritual was rubbish, homes." Cholo lowered his helmet to cover his eyes.

Recovering thanks to the power of being massively pissed off Churro grabbed Issei's shirt and started shaking him. "Who are you? Where's my invincible monster, weddo?"

Of course, being in an unknown location with a monstrous creature straight out of Hell yelling enraged at you, Issei did what anyone else in his situation would do.

"A talking pig?"

He put his foot in his mouth.

"...What did you say, weddo?" Even with his [Harem Protagonist] level denseness Issei understood he said something he shouldn't have. So he tried to remedy.

"A talking boar?" He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry, they're kinda the same to me."

And failed miserably.

Issei just barely managed to get out of the way of Churro's club, his eyes widening as the blow left an indent the size of his head in the pavement. "What the hell! Are you trying to kill me?"

"No."

"Oh, go-"

"I'MMA GOING TO MAKE YOUR INSIDES LOOK LIKE A BURRITO, WEDDO!"

"AAAAHHH!" Issei screamed as he run out of the classroom, Churro hot on his ass.

"I'm coming Big-YEEEOWW!" Cholo was going to join the hunt when an hysterical cat jumped out of the debris and ravaged his face.

At the same time the student knocked out by Chewie woke up and noticed the youngest Vato. "YOU!"

"Ops." Is all the Orc could say before a fist slammed him into and through the wall.

"STOP AND TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT LIKE A MAN!" Churro roared.

"I'M NOT EVEN A LEGAL ADULT!" Issei screamed back as she run faster than he ever did, grabbing whatever he passed by and tossing it behind him in the hope of slowing down his chaser: a mop, an empty bucket, a chair, a very realistic (if weird) statue of a penguin...

"Watch out, Dood!"

"_Hijo de-_!"

_BOOM!_

Cue Prinnyplosion.

Issei didn't even slow down, fear filling his head with conjured images of what his fate would be if the strange pig-man were to catch him: as none of them were pretty and for people under 18 years of age, the natural reaction was to push himself further.

Thus, he didn't noticed when slivers of a strange energy flew into his body, not when something in his left hand seemed to react to said energy.

Only after half an hour without hearing a death threat Issei allowed himself to stop and relax, slumping down and leaning against a pillar. "Aah... aah... How did one goes from taking a stroll in the city to running for his life from a pig monster?" He wondered. Looking around he found out he was in a large hall one would find in an ancient castle, with shops selling all sorts of bizarre weapons and armors. People looking as if they came from a cosplay convention were calmly chatting and walking around attending their business, while in the center...

Was another statue of the same weird penguin, only this one was bigger, made of rough stone and said penguin was reading a book while carrying on his back a stack of logs.

Issei arrived at a single conclusion: he was well and truly lost.

* * *

**AN:**

**In case you're wondering, this story start at the start of Issei's summer vacation between his first and second year of highschool, so before DxD canon. At the same time Mao left his house to begin his own journey to defeat the Overlord: our favorite young evil genius and Issei will eventually meet, but I leave the exact circumstances to the future chapters.**

**Lastly, I open a challenge: send me your OCs that you want to see in the story. Some will become Issei's companions, while others will be antagonists (and some maybe both), but I swear I'll find a way to fit them all in. The more you send, the more colorful this story will become!**

**Main Character:**

Issei Hyoudou

Title: Oppai Baka

Evility: Hentai Power (+5% to all stats for every female on the field, +10% if they have big breasts, but receive -20% to all stats when fighting a female)

Weapon Types: Fist, Sword

Skills: all Fist and Sword Skills

Personal Skills:

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

Description: The hero of the story and a massive pervert with an unhealthy fascination for breasts. Despite his fault he's a hardworking and loyal person who will risk limbs and life to protect his friends.


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm drowning in OCs! Luckily I can swim: I am glad you sent so many characters, I am sure I will be able to use them. A reviewer suggested I use Google Docs for the Character List, so I put the link at the end of this chapter and at the top of my profile. It should be readable by everyone, but tell me if you have trouble seeing it.**

"**Disgaea: Dragon of Dragons" is born from the collective efforts of myself and Demon Anarchy of Pride. Reviews is what make us going on, but liking our stories also works.**

**Since I replaced the character list with the actual chapter, those of you who want to leave a review but left one for the second chapter (when it was the list) already, can leave one as guests using their usernames.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: An Helping Hand**_

_**AKA**_

_**For Being Demons, Those Guys Are Actually Pretty Cool**_

* * *

Issei wasn't sure where he was, but if he had to take a leap of faith, he'd either say Heaven or Hell... probably the former if you exclude all the freaky looking people.

Now, the reason he thought it was Heaven was because of the fact that he saw beautiful women everywhere: some with moderate sized breasts, but what truly caught his attention was the woman with the large breasts, wearing a skimpy outfit with bat-like wings emerging out from her back, and pointed canines.

He had been staring at her for a few hours before he snapped out of it, and had to remind himself why he was here... or rather, to figure out how the hell he got there in the first place.

"Okay, let's recap..." The brown-haired teen said as he sat down in a lotus position, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his head, trying to remember everything in order. "Walking through town, check... Seeing a magic circle, check... Getting sucked inside said circle, check... being chased by talking pig slash boars, check... realizing that I'm in some weird place, double check..."

Issei let out a loud sigh. "How did I get myself into this?"

Ever since he had managed to escape that pig he had been looking around and asking people, trying to see if they knew how he got there or why he was there in the first place. The first person he talked to was some weird... blob... looking thing that had a skull atop its head (at least what he thinks was an head), and it just stared at him with a look that said: "Are you an idiot?" He then turned to the next person, which turned out to be some cowboy looking guy with a pancho, fanged grin, sharp cocky look, tipped hat and a gun at his side.

He vividly remember what that guy said: "This here is Evil Academy, the one stop place for demons of all shapes and sizes!"

Evil Academy... place for all demons...

Scratch what he said earlier after seeing that demonic hot woman, this wasn't Heaven! This was Hell! What had he done to deserve this?!

Beside peeking at the girls from the Kendo Club while they were changing of course, but he received already plenty of punishment on that front by the directly wronged, and on multiple occasions. So he believed he was clear with that side of Karma.

Unless Karma was a mean sadist, which was a very distinct possibility.

"More importantly, how do I get out of here?" Issei muttered to himself as he walked the halls of the apparent school. "Do I just find another magic circle to hop into? Wait, what if I run into those talking pigs again?!" He shivered at the thought, recalling what one of them had tried to do to him. It also made it worse to know that there were apparently others like them, except thankfully, they were a bit more friendly.

Oh, and they were called Orcs, not talking pigs slash boars. Just for future reference.

"Oh, man..." The pervert said in despair. "What am I supposed to do here?!"

A shame he hadn't watched where he was going, otherwise he would have noticed he was about to smack into someone.

"OOF!"

"Aah!"

The collision was hard, tossing them both to the ground. "Ow..." Issei muttered as he rubbed his rear, having fallen flat on his butt before looking at the other in worry. "S-sorry about... that..." He trailed off as a light blush made its way to his face, pink tinging his cheeks. "C-Cute..."

Now, Issei was not a lolicon. That was more his friends' preferences. However, he was not lost to the attraction, and he was sure that, if the other members of the trio were to meet this wonderful specimen, they would be ogling her as well.

It was a small girl who looked nine or ten with chin-length green hair and matching eyes that were quite large, but also very pretty. Atop her head was a white beanie with a pink skull bearing a heart motif, and a bell hanging around her neck like a pendant. She had on a light blue hoodie over a pink shirt, along with a pair of gray shorts that ended at her knees, and a pair of sneakers that were obviously much larger than what she should have on.

"I-I'm sorry..." The girl apologized. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah!" Issei assured her as he stood up. "I'm fine... Sorry for knocking you down."

"I should be the one saying that." The girl said as she stood up as well. To his surprise, the girl was rather... short. She was probably just a bit taller than Kuoh's unofficial mascot, Koneko Toujou! "I was just lost in thought about my classes and whatnot, so..." She bowed her head deeply. "Please, forgive me!"

"H-hey, don't worry about it. It was also my fault for not looking!" The brown-haired teen tried once again to assure her by bowing as well. "Er, by the way... Sorry if this sounds like a weird question, but... Is this place... seriously a school for demons? I mean, it's just a way of saying they're delinquents, right?"

Rationality was a rather fickle thing, especially to those who are skeptical. If one refuses to believe the supernatural truth, they shall try to reason with what they see before them with scientific facts, wanting to prefer a more rational answer than the obvious. Issei was among those people.

Unfortunately, even he must see the truth for what it is. "No, you're right." The girl said. "Evil Academy is part of the Netherworld, where demons like me exist. Though, I'm more half-demon in my case!" She later added with a smile that would have had Issei falling for her right then and there were it not for the fact that he had just been shown the truth he so wanted to deny. "But... why do you ask?" The girl tilted her head before a gasp escaped her. "C-could you be... a human?"

"Yeah..." Issei sighed dejectedly, his shoulders and head slumping. "Don't ask me how I got here though... one moment I'm walking back from my friend's house, and then the next I find myself being chased by this talking boar with a Mexican accent!" Issei went into further detail, explaining every bad thing that has been happening to him since he arrived.

By the time he was done, the girl looked at him with sympathy. "Ah, I see..." She nodded in understanding. "Sounds like you got up in their ridiculous plans."

"Plans?"

"Those Orcs you ran into are the Vato Brothers, blood related actually. Ever since they were defeated by a fellow Freshman Honor Student by the name of Mao, they've been plotting to get back at him."

"And let me guess..." The pervert drawled out. "The summoning ritual plan thing they cooked up brought me here instead of some monster?" The girl nodded. "Then... how am I supposed to get back?!"

"I don't know." The girl confessed sadly. "Only the Dean knows that, since he blocked off all access to the human world."

"The dean?" Issei frowned. "You mean, the principal?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Since you don't have a place to stay, why don't you come with me? My friends and I can take good care of you until we can find a way to meet with the Overlord!"

"Sure, okay." Issei shrugged, seeing as how he thought the girl was cute and innocent, he doubted she would actually do something bad to him. However, he frowned again when she mentioned someone called the Overlord. Hadn't she meant the school principal or whatever? "Oh, I'm Issei. Issei Hyoudou."

"Agnes Toori!" The girl smiled brightly, a sight that melted the poor boy's heart. "Very nice to meet you!"

_'She is soooooo cuuuuuuuute!'_ Issei's perverted mind clicked into overdrive, gushing over the girl as they made their way out of the hallway and towards their destination. _'Man, no wonder Motohama and Matsuda like lolis! ...At least, the ones our age. I'd rather not be made into a pedophile. What's with her mixed Western-Japanese name, though? It's like a half-blood foreigner character in a light novel or something.'_

Said thoughts about lolis and names lasted until he followed Agnes inside a classroom, where a sight that every healthy young man on the face the Earth dream about at least once in his life appeared in front of Issei's eyes.

'_Dear Grandfather in Heaven, they're HUGE!' _Issei thought as he fought back an imminent nosebleed.

Lying lazily on the top of three desks joined together without a care in the world was an honest-to-God **Cat Girl**. Her body was that of a buxom human girl with breasts as big as the demonic hot woman Issei saw earlier, wearing a yellow two-piece bikini, but below the elbows and knees her limbs were that of a cat, with pure white fur and cat's paws. A long fluffy-looking tail and a pair of cute cat ears completed the picture. Her long hair, the same color as her fur, were tied into a ponytail with a pink ribbon. Even the scar going down her left eye couldn't mar her beauty.

The living otaku's dream opened her right eye, revealing a dark purple pupil, and gave Agnes a disinterested glance before shifting to Issei. "Like what you see, boy?" She asked with a cold and mature voice.

"Yes!" Issei answered immediately and honestly.

"Then look as much as you want."

"For rea-"

"But try to touch me and I will break your fingers one by one until you cannot feel them anymore." She finished by raising a paw and flexing it, revealing long and sharp claws.

Instantly Issei was with his back on the opposite wall, blood quickly draining from his face as he let out a pitiful meeping sound. "Y-Yes ma'am!"

Agnes tilted her head in confusion at the display.

"Ahah. You don't have to be afraid of Shiro, she isn't going to maul you...without a good reason." Saying so with a jovial tone a man walked from the other side of the classroom. He was wearing a dark blue hakama and a purple haori with a fur neck, sandals and samurai's armor on his forearms and legs. A katana in a sheath was strapped to his hip. His brown hair were stylized in an elaborate, spiky cut reminiscent of the samurai of old. He wore eyeglasses and an headband with the kanji for 'number one' in the middle. Finally, Issei noticed the man had long pointed ears: a characteristic shared by many of the more human-looking guys he saw around.

"Welcome back Agnes-chan." The man greeted the small girl with a warm smile. He then eyed Issei. "And who we have here? Did you make a new friend Agnes-chan?" He held out his hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you. My name is Reno. You already met Shiro." He pointed to the cat girl, who just nodded with a bored expression.

"Nice to meet you." Issei returned the handshake, the other's guy easy-going aura making him relax. "I am Issei Hyoudou."

"Issei. Hyoudou." The next instant Reno's face was almost touching Issei's, the light oddly reflecting off the lens of his glasses hiding his eyes and giving them a scary aura. "That's a Japanese name. Are you Japanese?"

"...I am?" Issei replied weakly, a slight feeling of uneasiness creeping up his spine.

"YES!" Reno's smile grew tenfold and he grabbed both of Issei's hands between his own, setting off all sorts of alarm bells inside the pervert's mind. On the side Agnes' eyes opened wide and sparkled, having realized it only now. "Did you visited Kyoto? How high is really Mount Fuji? Did you try Namagashi? Is it true that Akihabara is now the center of Japan's culture?"

"Is it true that Studio Deen made 'Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works - The Movie'?" The loli asked with sparkling eyes as she put her hands over Reno's.

Needless to say, Issei felt quite overwhelmed.

* * *

"I see." After the two demons calmed down they all sat down and Agnes repeated Issei's troubles to the samurai (who turned out to be a huge japanophile), while Shiro decided to take a nap instead. Reno pushed back his glasses with one finger and looked at Issei with sympathy. "The ritual of summoning is a complex art that requires adequate skills. To think someone could mess it so much to summon not even a demon, but a random human… That's quite the misfortune Hyoudou-san."

"Tell me about it." Issei groaned. "I mean, apart from those Vato-whatever guys my time here wasn't too bad, but I would still like to go home. How I do that? I mean, you guys know about Japan and even have things from over there-" He pointed to a corner of the classroom which was converted into a study with a computer, a Playstation 3 and a rack full of manga and japanese souvenirs for tourists. "So if they arrived here, there must also be a way out."

"Sadly it's not so simple, or I would have left to visit Japan a long time ago." Reno sighed. "Like Agnes-chan said the Dean blocked off all access to the human world. What it means, is that people and objects can get **in**, and that's how there is a market for things from Earth." He rolled his index finger. "But to get **out**, it's another story. All portals connecting with the human world are designated to be one-way only: those that bring here are accessible, while those that let you leave are all closed. To access them you need the Overlord's approval."

"You know, that's the second time I heard this 'Overlord' guy being mentioned." Issei frowned. "If it's the principal that has the keys, why can't I ask him directly?"

"Issei. The Dean _is_ the Overlord." Agnes told him.

"Oh." Issei simply said. "And the Overlord is…?"

"The absolute ruler of the Netherworld. The strongest demon that defeated all the other demons vying for the throne and reign with an iron fist and absolute authority."

"Oh." Issei repeated again.

Before he jumped to his feet and pointed in a dramatic fashion. "What the Hell?! Are you saying that the Overlord is like the Demon King or something? Why is someone like that the dean of a school?!"

"Because he founded it, duh." Reno stated with absolute seriousness.

Issei reluctantly admitted that the explanation made sense. "Sorry for the outburst." He sat back. "So... To go back home I need permission from this scary-sounding guy." He gulped. "Where can I find him?"

"Who knows?" Reno shrugged.

"I don't think I actually ever saw him." Agnes put a finger on her lips and looked up.

"Me neither."

"What does he looks like anyway?"

"I don't think anyone knows, save maybe some of the older teachers. And those are even more difficult to locate."

Issei stared at the two demons like they grew a second head who was singing 'jingle bells' in falsetto. "Are you saying that people go to school here, but never saw the principal nor do they know what he looks like?"

"To be fair, he's not the type of person you usually wish to meet."

"Point taken." Issei admitted.

"But now we need to in order to help Issei." Agnes said with an unusual serious expression before it went back to shy. "But I don't know how..."

"Ask around." Shirou spoke up, despite still looking like she was sleeping.

"Correct: information gathering is an essential component of every plan." Reno put his clenched right hand in his left palm. "We will go around asking people for any piece of information that could lead us to the Overlord's location. But before that, I'm afraid we need to address a more pressing concern..." He trailed off, looking up and down Issei's figure.

Agnes understood immediately. "You're right. But four is a little small... Oh! I have a friend that will surely help us if I ask."

"That makes five. We're good to go." Reno stood up, followed by Agnes and then Shiro, who jumped up and landed near the samurai with a graceful fluidity befitting her half-cat nature.

"Uh, Reno-san? Agnes-chan?" Issei raised a hand in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Evil Academy is a place ridden with dangers and mysteries. And most of the students here are more than willing, and able, to rip out your face for the flimsiest of reasons, like stealing your lunch money." Reno stated calmly and obvious to Issei's soul-crushing fear. "And you Issei-san, as a human who isn't even an Hero, are even more vulnerable. That's why, before we can begin searching for the Overlord, we will give you the means to protect yourself."

Hope filled Issei's heart. "W-What is it? A demon-repelling magic seal? A cape of invisibility? Diplomatic immunity?"

"Nothing so crude." Reno grinned and raised a thumb up. "As tradition dictates, every course to an Overlord begins with the beautiful art of..." A dramatic pause.

"Of...?" Issei repeated, feeling excited.

"OF LEVELING UP!" Reno and Agnes shouted together while punching the air, imitated by Shiro who just punched the air with a bored expression.

Issei just stared at them with a dumbfounded expression.

* * *

**L****ink for Characters List:**

document/d/1QpvXvCfbghsujyeeHGsSrSZV9hCkNgVkDpfDWKR1I8w


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Why?!**_

_**AKA**_

_**Are Demons Crazy, Or I Am Just The Odd One Here?**_

* * *

"The source of a demon's strength is Mana." Reno explained to Issei as the two followed Agnes down the school's hallway, Shiro dutifully following behind and to the let of the Samurai like a bodyguard. "Mana is a type of energy that exists everywhere in the universe, but in its natural form has such a low density that it is impossible to perceive. Nonetheless it flows through all living beings, even humans."

"It's magical energy then?" Issei asked, right hand scratching the side of his head while his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "I remember coming across that term often in fantasy fiction."

"Close, but no. I don't know the origin of that specific term, only that it must be very ancient for both humans and demons to use it, but Mana could be best described as 'potential' or simply 'power'. As demons collect Mana they become stronger, faster, sturdier and in general all better."

"How does one collect Mana?"

"The most common method is by defeating another demon. By inflicting enough damage the Mana demons accumulated into their bodies becomes unstable and is partially released outside, where the winner can collect it." Reno raised two fingers before lowering one. "Mana gathered this way is divided into two types: the first type flows into and fuses with the demon's very essence, increasing his physical and magical abilities once a certain threshold is reached. Thus we call it...EXP, short for Experience Points!" He finished with a large grin.

Issei sweatdropped. "Experience-Wait a minute, like in videogames?!"

"Of course. What do you think this is, a light novel?"

The totally incomprehensible answer caused Issei's mind to draw a blank. Unaware, or maybe uncaring, of the teen's troubles Reno lowered the other finger. "The second type is actually leftovers of the absorbed Mana, which can be distilled into a liquid form. While it doesn't increase the owner's strength, those who have enough of it can channel it to certain demons in exchange for services, like learning special abilities or acquiring privileges."

"...Alright." Issei shook his head, deciding to ignore the last few seconds of conversation in favor of a more pressing concern. "But how does this relate to me? I'm not a demon."

"Did you forget what I told you?" Reno smiles. "Mana flows through all living beings. Collecting Mana to become stronger works not only for demons but humans too. Thus, before we can begin looking for clues we must make sure you can survive the perils we are going to inevitably face."

Issei's thought process took a few seconds to process that statement, but nonetheless caught the meaning of the Samurai's words. "You want me to learn how to fight? But how?! I'm just a normal person, not a warrior or something!"

"Then works harder to overcome your disadvantages." Shiro turned to stare at Issei with her penetrating right eye, actually distracting him from the way her big breasts bounce.

For a full two seconds.

"We're here!" Agnes said, indicating a door. Upon entering the group found itself inside another classroom almost identical to the last one, from the demonic skull and skeleton hands around the blackboard to the stone columns and the complete lack of windows. It was completely empty save for a single person standing behind the teacher desk: a female demon with a tomboyish hairstyle, earrings and an unusual outfit consisting of form-fitting green and blue top with a skirt open to the sides, showing legs covered in stockings and and white boots, with a large bow on the back of it. She also had rather large breasts, which Issei didn't fail to notice.

The woman stared at them with a disapproving stare. "You're not here to attend class, I hope?"

'_What? What kind of teacher would say something like that?'_ Issei wondered.

"No." Agnes shyly replied. "We're searching for a student."

Her features relaxed. "Good-wait, I mean bad. But why here? You will find no Honor Student here during my class-"

"Kelly is here! Kelly is ready!"

"-Except for her." The woman groaned as the other door to the classroom blasted open and a small figure jumped inside, bouncing atop the desks before, with a final jump, neatly ending seated on a chair behind a peculiar desk covered in burn marks.

The new arrival was a small girl the same height as Agnes, with pink hair and a white bow on her head. She wore white pearl-like earrings and a black dress with white frills and black boots. In her hand she clutched a black staff with a large red gem on top. It was also obviously made of plastic, like certain magical girl cosplay props.

"Kelly! Why are you here again?" The woman slammed both hands on the desk.

"Uiah?" The little girl, Kelly, tilted her head in a cutely manner. "Kelly is here to follow Instructor's lesson."

"You _don't_ need to! You are a great Honor Student that skip all lessons-all but mine! The worst students may need it once in a while, but there is nothing I can teach you."

"Yay! Instructor praised Kelly!" The pinkette cheered. "It's true, Kelly already knows everything Instructor teach."

"So why. Do. You. Keep. _Coming?_"

"Because Kelly likes Instructor!" She replied with a big, innocent smile rivaling Agnes'.

The woman's forehead slammed into the desk. "Why me...My perfect record...ruined…"

To say Issei was confused and greatly grossed out by the out-of-world conversation would be an understatement. '_Are those girls crazy?!'_

"Hello Kelly." Agnes, who was used to it, calmly approached the pinkette.

"Agnes!" The two girls hugged. "Did you come to visit Kelly? You are such a great friend!"

"Mhm." The greenette nodded. "Actually, I need a favor. We're forming a Party-" She gestured to Issei, Reno and Shiro. "And we need the fifth member. Could you help us?"

"Uwaah! Sounds exciting." Her eyes sparkled before she pouted. "But, this way Kelly will miss Instructor's lesson..."

'Instructor' immediately looked up. "No no! You should go! Really!" She almost pleaded. "Because...Yes! Because this is your next assignment! Go out and test your skills on the greatest number of subjects possible. Think of it as a practical lesson without supervision!"

"Yes Instructor!" She nodded frantically. "Kelly will make you proud! In fact, Kelly will begin right now! **Fire!**"

And with that she set the classroom on fire.

* * *

"Okay, so nobody but me seriously mind the fact that we recruited a freaking _pyromaniac?!_" One hand massaging the boot's imprint on his butt from when 'Instructor' kicked them out, Issei pointed to Kelly, who was hurling a fireball at something for every ten steps she made.

"No really." Reno shrugged, seemly uncaring of the slightly burned edges of his coat. "That's just standard behaviour for a Honor Student."

"No, that's standard behaviour for a Delinquent!" Issei flailed his arms in a panic. "And since when teachers told their students to ditch class?"

"Wrong, a Delinquent would attend class and take care of the school. And teachers aren't supposed to teach, nor students are supposed to learn." Realizing Issei was looking at him like he was a crazy loon ready to shank the teen with a teaspoon and slowly backing away made Reno hesitate. She thought for a full minute before a light bulb turned on above his head.

Literally. It was inside a cartoonish white balloon leading to Reno's mouth, and it stood there for two seconds before vanishing.

Issei, for the sake of his sanity, wisely decided to deny it happened.

"Sorry, I forgot things in the Human World worked the opposite way. You see, here in the Netherworld those who do bad deeds and break the rule are considered Honor Students, while those who do good deeds and follow the rules are considered Delinquents. Likewise, competent teachers dissuade students from attending classes so they don't have to work, because they get paid regardless. This is a school to teach students how to be proper Demons after all."

"...Why do you even have a school then?"

"Because in order to learn a person is supposed to go to school. That's just common sense."

Issei was just a few seconds from pulling out his air. Deciding there and then that he would worry about going back home first and seeing if getting drunk would cause demon logic to eventually make sense he changed topic. "What's the next step?"

"The Evility Research Center."

* * *

"Hello." Once they walked inside the building a demon dressed like a Ninja greeted them. "Welcome to the Evility Research Center. My name is Takehisa. How can I help you?"

"My friend here-" Reo pushed Issei forwards. "Is a newcomer. He needs an estimate of his potential and talents."

"Very well. Come here young one." Takehisa pointed to a glowing circle, the light connecting to an identical one on the ceiling forming a cylinder. "Step inside."

Once Issei was inside the circle a slot opened up in the pavement and from it came out a monitor on a mechanical arm. Letters in a language Issei never saw before began to appear on the screen. "Uhmm, low Aptitude in everything but Hit Points, Defence and Resistance. You're a hard one to bring down, that's for sure." The Ninja mused. "Available weapons...Fist and Sword. No Spells. A close combat specialist then."

"Are you reading a Status Screen?" Issei deadpanned.

Takehisa ignored him. "The rest is pretty much in the norm. Let's skip to the next part." He touched the screen, bringing up new data. "Your Title is..."

The Ninja blinked. "...Oppai Baka?"

No one could speak for a few seconds at how his title meant [Breast Idiot].

"Oppai Baka?" Reno raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bit mean..." Agnes muttered

Shiro didn't react save for the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Ah ah ah! He called him stupid!" Kelly laughed.

"How do you know the nickname that the girls of my school gave me?" Issei asked in wonder.

Takehisa walked up to Issei and put his hands on the brunette's shoulders in a grandfatherly manner. "Young one. An honest advice."

"Yes?"

"Give up on life."

"Fuck you!"

"No thanks, I'm straight." Takehisa walked back to the screen. "Unique Evility is...Hentai Power. Go figure. While the list of generic ones is as expected. Oh? You have Mana, but it's not enough to learn a Skill. There is nothing more I can do for you. To learn more about weapons, consult my colleague Zommie V."

* * *

"What are you looking at?" Asked the 'being' to a gaping Issei. "Never saw a Weapon Expert before?"

"You're rotting!" Issei shouted. Indeed, Zommie V turned out to be a walking Demon corpse with green skin, blank eyes and claws. Oh, and his flesh was rotting too.

"Of course I am. Don't confound me with those Nightmare Before Christmas rejects. I'm a real Zombie: I have a Certificate of Death!" He said proudly. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Issei has an affinity for Fists and Swords." Agnes said. "What can you tell him about them, and which one do you think he should begin with?"

"I see. Fist weapons are best for fighters that are good at close combat. For normal attacks there's-" Issei turned him out as he facepalmed, wondering why he even bothered to be surprised at this point. What was a zombie compared to demons and all the other strange things he saw until now. "-hat's what I advise: start with a Sword." The zombie finished.

"It can't be helped I guess." Reno commented. " It **is** the simplest weapon to use, and using Fists without prior training would leave your hands bloodied and broken even if you don't harm the enemy. Better to leave hand-to-hand combat for later. Thanks Zommie V."

* * *

"Reno, until now I trusted you because it looked like you know what you're doing, but this is absurd!"

"But this is one of the most standard armors." The Samurai protested.

"Those are clothes made out of old newspapers!" Issei yelled as he raised his shirt and pointed to the 'armor' Agnes and Reno brought for him. "How are they supposed to protect me?"

"I once wore it too, and I'm still alive." The Samurai smiled as he used what he thought to be a bullet-proof argument.

Issei was not amused. "And this!" He brought up the 'sword' they brought after the 'armor'. "It's made of plastic!"

"I once-"

"Don't give me that crap again. Look, the truth is that this is a toy and there is no way it can injure someone." He swung it to the side to demonstrate-

"AAAAAHHHH!"

And promptly stabbed a passerby in a eye.

"You were saying?" Reno asked with sarcasm before dragging away a shocked Issei. Agnes stayed back to heal the passerby's eyes before following them.

Kelly did the same to set the passerby on fire.

As the child-like Mage jumped away giggling, the other demons began to whisper among themselves.

"Did you see that?"

"He attacked without warning, just to test his new weapon."

"She healed the victim, only for the other to use Fire to add insult to injury."

"Such amazing Honor Students..."

Nobody cared about the screaming passerby.

* * *

"Everyone?"

"Yes Issei-san?" Reno replied as he and the others turned to face the pervert.

"Just call me Ise. Everyone did, even my parents." Issei chuckled before he scratched the back of his head, obviously a sign he was worried about something. "I wanted to say...Thank you. I mean, I was alone, penniless, confused and lost and you gave me a place to stay, told me you would take care of me and now you are helping me get stronger so that we can search for the Overlord without risks. I own you so much I don't know if I will ever be able to repay you, but..." He bowed. "You have my gratitude. If there is something I can do for you, just ask!"

"Don't worry Ise!" Agnes smiled brightly. "I'm helping you because I want to. That's what everyone would do."

"While I don't quite agree with Agnes-chan on the 'everyone' part..." Reno smiled wryly. "In my case I'm helping you because I can. Plus I was bored anyway and this is the most interesting thing that happened in the last two hundred years." With a grin he pushed back his glasses. "But if you're dead-set on repaying me, then bring me with you when you go back to Japan!"

"I do what Master order." Shiro coldly said, likely referring to Reno. "I'm a warrior, so I fight."

"Kelly don't care about you!" Kelly said cheerfully. "Kelly's here for Agnes and fulfilling Instructor's task."

Issei smiled at the first responses and deadpanned at the last ones. "You guys...are quite something, you know that?"

"I will take that as a compliment. Now come on, we have a Dimensional Gate to catch!"

Walking further into the large hall where Issei first found himself after being chased by the Vato Brothers the group of five reached a platform where an old man in a butler outfit, with gray skin and a gravity-defying beard, was standing in the middle of a glowing circle.

"Hello." Reno greeted him. "Are you the one manning the Dimensional Gate?"

"Not always. I'm currently attending to my Master's needs." The butler replied with an sophisticated voice. "Where do you need to go?"

"A place with low-level Monsters. We need to train."

"Ah, the noble, time honored tradition of Grinding. Where one would explore the wilderness and other places devoid of population for the goal of ambushing and killing the local fauna and flora that are doing nothing but relaxing in their natural environment in order to increase one's strength, strip them of the money they mysteriously carry and at times profane the defeated foe's bodies for the purpose of collecting items to sell or use to forge new, more powerful gear. Hmhmhmhm." He laughed creepily. "How magnificent."

Issei felt a little cold inside. "...Put it that way, you make it sounds like a totally evil thing."

"Hmhmhmhm. Of course: [A demon must do an evil deed daily]. Go young students, go." The butler did something to the circle and step aside. "Go and bring dishonor to the name of Evil Academy."

The pervert wanted to make a witty comeback of some sort, but nothing came to his mind. So he decided to ignore the totally not-cool old man (as opposed to the totally cool old man that taught him about Oppai) and follow the others inside the Circle.

"Is this the first time you use a Dimensional Gate?"

"Yes wh-" At that moment the Gate activated.

* * *

**The Guest that asked what will Issei bring back to his human world: right now I can't answer most of your questions, Issei arrived at Evil Academy at the beginning of the game (as Mao already defeated the Vato Bros the first time they appeared). In Japan the summer vacation lasts from late July to early September, meaning right now is August: Issei has more or less a month before summer vacation ends and his parents return.**

**The Guest that asked if the devils of DxD are connected to the demons and devils of Nippon Ichi: no, there isn't any relations between the two. Baal is not connected to the Bael Clan. I know Bablyon, but who is Dyrzen?**


	4. Chapter 3

**The majority of this chapter was written by Demon Anarchy, so credit where it is due. Another reason you lot get a new chapter early is because me and Demon are still a bit unsure where to send Issei to grind after the stage showed in this chapter, so we will need time to come up with something. If any of you have any idea feel free to submit it, it would make the next chapter come faster.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Fight-On!**_

_**AKA**_

_**How I Realized A Childhood Dream: Fighting Together With Pretty Girls Against Monsters Using A Sword**_

* * *

The experience of using a Dimensional Gate for the first time was rather... interesting, to say the least.

"-y?" Issei blinked when he and the group found themselves in what looked like a black void with only a platform made of stone beneath them acting as the ground. In front of them were a list of choices on a screen ("Okay, seriously, what the hell?!" Issei screeched, though no one really paid him much attention. "Why does this keep sounding like a video game?!"), each one giving a picture of what looked like a battlefield. However, strangely, only the first few were marked in bold letters. All the others were listed in light gray, or had question marks.

"Looks like only the training field is available..." Reno hummed, a hand on his chin. "I suppose that works."

"The training field?" Issei parroted, tilting his head as he crossed his arms. "What's that?"

"Simple, Oppai Baka." Shiro said with a teasing grin, causing the boy to face fault. Were did her previous cold demeanor go? "It's how it sounds. Level 1 characters go here to strengthen their abilities, and to hone their prowess. Oh, and to get the occasional HL funds."

"Hell funds?"

"No, HL." Agnes corrected him. "It's the currency used here in the Netherworld... and for some strange reason, Celestia as well." Issei made a mental note to ask about this Celestia place later.

"Weehee!" The pyromaniac of the group giggled as she bounced around wildly. "I can't wait to set them on fire!"

_'Why am I not surprised...?'_ Issei wondered with a sweat drop. "So, anything I need to know before we go there?"

"A few." Reno nodded. "Like any training field, the enemies will be relatively weak and won't be that much of a problem. Also, there are Geo Blocks that will give you bonuses. Before you ask, Geo Blocks are as the name implies: they're blocks made of colored crystal that can give special bonuses or penalties to either side of the battle, though each Block only have one effect. In the training field, there is usually one that give either a boost of EXP, Mana, HL, or Ally Increase."

"Uh-huh..." The perverted teen nodded dumbfoundedly before he asked the question on his mind, "So... why is this sounding like a video game?"

"Netherworld's rules, Issei." Reno said simply in a matter-of-fact tone. "Netherworld's rules."

"Okay so then... what level am I?" '_I can't believe I'm asking this!' _Issei thought with dismay_._

"Level 1, like any other starting character." Shiro said nonchalantly. "Me and Master are Level 5, Kelly is 2, and Agnes is 3."

"Yep yep!" Kelly giggled again. "Kelly is the second best Fire Mage in the Netherworld!"

"Um, Kelly..." Agnes sighed. "She was talking about level, not ranking."

"Well then, shall we get started?" Reno asked as he tapped the screen, his finger selecting the [Training Grounds] option.

The darkness faded to reveal a rather large, spacious classroom, big enough to hold at least a hundred people. There were no desks, and the green chalkboard only had one thing written on it: **FIGHT**.

However, that was not what made Issei gape once again.

"Are those... mushrooms?!"

Indeed: frolicking without a care in front of them were a group of beings shaped like giant mushrooms. They had a pear-like body with a cartoonish face in the middle, stubby fingerless arms and four small pods acting as legs. All in all they looked like characters from a kid's show.

"Yep." Agnes nodded. "Eryngi are pretty common, almost as common as Prinnies believe it or not!"

"Prinnies?"

"They're those cute looking exploding penguins you see walking around the school!" Agnes chirped. Issei instantly recalled the one he had tossed at the Vato brother that was chasing him, and recognition striked him.

"Oh, so that's what that thing was called!" He said as he pounded his fist into his hand, the usual thing someone did when they figured something out. "...Wait, did you just say they explode?"

"Don't ask why..." Reno answered. "But for some unholy reason, Prinnies have this strange habit of exploding when tossed."

"...What the hell is up with this world?!"

"Enough chit chat, Oppai Baka." Shiro said as her body became tense once the enemies noticed their presence and began to advance on them. "It's time for battle."

The fight had begun in only a few seconds. There were five Eryngi's, some hanging back while others advanced towards them. "Now, let's get started." Reno stated as he and Shiro walked toward the advancing enemy. "First, let's start off with the most basic rule in combat: Attack and Defend."

The first attack belonged to the enemy. The Eryngi glared at Shiro before it's body began to spasm and squad itself down to the ground. Instantly a spire rose up to strike the Nekomata. However, her arms were brought up at the last second, deflecting it rather easily. That did not stop Issei from looking worried. "S-Shiro-san!"

"It's fine." Reno stated as he effortlessly dodged a spire aimed towards him. "Take a look."

Issei frowned when he noticed what looked like a status screen next to Shiro, showing what looked like a portrait of her face, alongside numbers and statistics, and even an HP and SP bar! _'Again with the game references!'_ The perverted teen thought angrily, convinced at that point that it was some weird demon ability to project holograms, before he noticed something. His eyes widened.

"She... didn't lose any health?" He asked, almost stunned. Not only the (in his opinion fake) health bar didn't change, the Nekomata appeared completely unhurt.

Shiro's lips stretched into a thin line as she lowered her arms, glaring at her opponent who now seemed to cower. "My turn." She said as she dashed in front of the Eryngi. Issei could only watch as she delivered an impossible flurry of kicks, so quick that all he saw were flashes. It had only taken a few seconds before he realized that Shiro had brought the mushroom up into the air with her, and then swung her leg down, slamming it back to the ground, creating a miniature crater.

The Eryngi dispersed into purple light, which flowed into Shiro. A satisfied smile flowed into her face. "Ah... that hits the spot."

"Defending will lower damage taken." Reno explained. "All that is left is to hit back. Special Skills come in many shapes and forms, but the fury of a Nekomata is equivalent to an expert Fighter."

The human could only look on as Reno dodged another spire, and with lighting speed, dashed forward, a silver glint trailing behind him. The mushroom was cut in half, the upper body falling to the ground before suffering the same fate as its comrade. "Blade Rush." the Samurai informed his friend. "A simple skill... but very effective, wouldn't you say?"

The Eryngi that hung back became furious and charged in, all save for one, who appeared to be the coward of the group. Kelly stepped up alongside Agnes, the red-haired pyromaniac grinning in glee as she twirled her staff around. "Time for some fried mushroom!" She giggled before a magic circle danced above her head. The Eryngi was about to attack her when its body became engulfed in flames and disappeared.

"That was a lot stronger than her usual fireballs." Issei stared in shock. "I wanted to ask before, but is that magic?"

"Of course kid." Shiro said simply. "Any self-respecting RPG has to have magic... except a certain death game, but that's a whole other story."

_'Why do I get the feeling something just got referenced here...?'_ The pervert sweat dropped before he resumed listening.

"Fire Mages use Fire Magic, Ice Mages use Ice Magic, and Wind Mages use Wind Magic." The cat girl stated simply. "Of course, there are also other types of magic as well, such as Healing and Support. Oh, and only female magic users are called Mages: male users are instead called Skulls."

"And now for weapon diversity." Reno smiled as he looked at Agnes. "Agnes-chan, if you would be so kind?"

"Yes!" The little girl said as twirled the long spear she equipped when Issei wasn't looking and set out.

Instantly Issei got worried as he looked at Agnes, who advanced toward her enemy, and then at the very angry, very pissed mushroom. "Wait, are you sure that's safe?!" He asked. "I mean, what if she get hurt?"

"Don't worry 'bout Agnes!" Kelly told him as Agnes leaped over a spire, bouncing off the ceiling with her spear in hand. "When it comes to spears, Agnes is the best there is!"

Two more spires tried to knock her down, but the spear user was well-versed in her weapon's usage. The pillars had been swatted away like flies, and the blade was poised and ready. "Sorry about this!" Agnes shouted before she rolled her body forward, and then thrusted the spear down on the Eryngi with amazing force.

It vanished into light energy only a second later. Issei blinked.

Two seconds, then three passed.

"...Whoa."

Reno chuckled at Issei's expression. "And now it's your turn." He pointed at the cowering Eryngi. "Feel up to it?"

"O-Of course! I can't just stay behind like a coward when my friends are risking their lives!" Issei shouted, surprising those listening, before running towards the last mushroom. The frightened monster backed away a few steps before it quivered and released a spire at Issei. The teen, having no prior experience with fighting, failed to react in time and had the attack struck him in the stomach. "Gah!" Issei hissed in pain. It felt even worse than a shinai's blow from one of the Kendo Club's girls! "Dammit that hurts!" Reacting in anger he grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands and swung it down at the Eryngi, leaving a gash on the monster's pale yellow skin.

"Ise! Need a hand?" Agnes shouted as she run next to him.

"I would like that." Issei nodded as he brought up his blade again, just as the beanie-wearing girl reached his side. As soon as he did flames danced around him and Agnes, who seemed to recognize the phenomenon as she twirled her spear around in her hand. In the next second the two moved in tandem, completely in sync. It surprised the perverted teen, but was not against the feeling and so he let it guide him. He dashed forward, leaving a visible diagonal cut on the enemy. Agnes moved in next, jumped into the air, and brought her spear down just as Issei turned around and thrusted down his sword.

A crater-like indent formed beneath the Eirygi before it vanished into wisps of energy. Issei felt his body become enclosed with some sort of power, and this time he did not miss the feeling of something within his arm reacting. He noticed a green light emanating from his hand. "What the heck...?"

"Magnificient." Reno clapped as he, Shiro and Kelly approached the two. "That was a splendid Team Attack."

"Team Attack?"

"When two or more fighters attack the same enemy and understand each other to a sufficient degree, it happens that their thoughts synchronize for a brief moment and they collaborate in complete harmony to deliver a stronger Combo, dealing more damage than usual." Shiro explained. "Though, for it to occur...maybe your mutual love for anime made for a sufficiently strong bond?"

Issei and Agnes had the decency to look embarassed. Reno coughed facing away, a bit of pink on his cheek. "I see nothing wrong with that..." He muttered before he noticed something about Issei's screen. "Well..."

"Huh? What?" The pervert asked.

"You're Level 2 now." The Samurai pointed to his status screen, visible to all but Issei. "I noticed there is a Geo Block that increased EXP by 50%, but that is an unusually quick level up."

"And why are you complaining Master?" Shiro waved her hand. "He's stronger now... Though his appeal with women is not." She smirked at her last words, causing Issei to once again face-fault. Dammit, why were all the hot women dissing him?! It was completely unfair!

"Actually, I remember Takehisa mentioning Ise already had Mana, so he must had EXP too." Agnes pointed out. "Did you fight someone and defeat them before you met us?"

Issei stopped to think, trying to recall if he had gotten into a fight with someone when he arrived. Had he beaten any of the students here?

...

...

...

...Oooh, now he remembered! "Wait, that's right!" Issei recalled, slapping a hand to his forehead. "When I was being chased by one of those Vato Brothers I threw by accident a Prinny at him. It exploded, so I suppose that was it."

The group stared at him. "You... defeated a member of the Vato Brothers..." Reno said slowly, as if trying to digest it. "By throwing a Prinny at him?"

"That counted as defeating someone?" Agnes wondered.

"Maybe I can set a Prinny on fire and then throw it..?" Kelly mused, lost in thought about possible new applications of Fire magic.

Shiro sighed. "This boy is certainly a handful."

That had been a massive understatement, but strangely Reno felt something else from him. It was a rather illogical thing but, somehow, he knew there was something about Issei that just... didn't make sense. The spell that was supposed to summon a powerful being to defeat Mao had instead brought a human into the Netherworld, not a monster. That was the main issue: the spell is designed to summon monsters, regardless of how weak they are.

So why had it summoned a human, especially one that had no talent whatsoever?

Issei felt a sneeze escape him. "Am I catching a cold?"

Reno decided to address that question later. "Normally, this would be the part where I say we continue on with the grinding..." Reno began. "But we should probably head to the nurse's office, in order to explain to Ise how healing works."

Almost immediately, one could see hearts burning in Issei's eyes. "Nurse's office? Oh, please tell me she has large breasts!" Thoughts of sexy nurses in revealing clothes danced in his mind.

Silence.

Just cold, tense silence.

"Wow..." Shiro was the first to speak. Not surprising, really. "He truly is an Oppai Baka."

The reaction was obvious. Issei face-faulted.

"Um, I'm not sure why you're wondering if Miss Matildo has big boobs..." Agnes said shyly. "But her healing is top notch!"

"Well, let's go see her!" Kelly giggled. However, almost immediately, Issei glared at her.

"No setting the the hospital on fire!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

* * *

Issei's jaw hung on the ground... metaphorically speaking. "Oh my God..."

"Hello there." The nurse known as Matildo said, bowing before them. Issei's desires of the woman being big breasted were somewhat on the spot, and it really did not help the fact that she showed off a fair amount of cleavage. She was dressed in a black robe with a fur lining at the collar and at the cuffs, and had long silky golden hair that fell down past her shoulders. Strangely, her eyes were crinkled shut. For a moment Issei thought she was blind until her words brought him out of his thoughts. "Welcome to the Netherworld Hospital. And please, quit staring at my chest, otherwise I will make sure you stay as a patient for a very **long** time."

"Y-Yes!" Issei said, straightening himself out and performing a salute. Shiro slightly grinned while she and Reno waved at her.

"Yo, Matildo." the Nekomata greeted. "How's business?"

"Fair, as usual." She answered. "However lately I have been busy... partially due to that Honor Student named Mao."

"The guy who kicked the Vato Brothers' ass?" Issei asked, having heard the name before. "Is he that much of a trouble maker?"

"Well, he IS an Honor Student." Agnes pointed out. "He is also the son of the Overlord, and if what we've heard is any indication, he wishes to defeat him."

"Wait, really?! So he's like a prince?!"

Reno suppressed a grin. "Oh, no, far from it. Simply because he is the Dean's son doesn't give him special treatment. He is treated like any other Honor Student, though he is strong enough to deserve his reputation as one of the stronger Freshmen."

"Well then..." The nurse said, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "What do you need?"

"Healing, mostly." Agnes said. "We're heading back out to the training field so that Ise can get stronger."

"Ise?" Matildo tilted her head before looking back at the brown-haired human. "Ah, that would be you, correct? I am Matildo."

"A-a pleasure." Issei said, his eyes glancing at her cleavage while trying to keep his eyes on her face. While he really wanted to get a better look, there was something... oddly terrifying about this woman. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't wish to find out. After all, he suffered enough beatings from those damned sword-toting hyenas! "So, how does this place work?"

"You must be new to the school then." Matildo guessed. An accurate estimation, since it was technically true. However, it wasn't as if he wanted to be here personally. "Very well, allow me to explain. Here, at the Netherworld Hospital, our job is to heal any patients that come here, both physically and spiritually. If you are exhausted, or perhaps even dead, we shall heal you."

Issei's eyes widened considerably when he heard that bit. "Wait, did you say you can bring back the dead?!" He practically shouted.

"Yes... at least here in the Netherworld." Matildo smiled proudly. "Only those who have perished here in the Netherworld can be returned to the land of the living, provided their mana and soul remain intact. Otherwise, they will simply remain dead. I also can only bring back those who perished recently, so long as they are demons. The time limit is very strict."

"I... see..."

That was surprising to Issei. He hadn't known that they were capable of returning the dead, but somehow, he figured there was a flaw in the system. She said herself that she can only revive those whose souls were intact and had enough mana. That meant only his friends, if killed, could be brought back. His mind raced back to the battle. Was it possible that they would be brought back as well, if he hurried to bring them to the nurse's office?

"This is all so confusing..." Issei muttered. Matildo could only giggle at his remark.

"I am sure that you will come to understand Evil Academy." She told him. "Now then... Who desires healing?"

* * *

"Interesting..." Takehisa muttered as he stared at Issei's status menu. "It's a wonder how this power has yet to surface..." The ninja shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it will only be a matter of time before it's awakened, I guess. Still, just what sort of human could possess such a power?"

Issei's status menu was relatively the same as anyone else, especially for low level characters. Basic stats, same health, but little SP, as retaining to his role as a fighter specializing in close range combat. The ninja could also see that spark beneath all of that perverted bravado: what he saw was a child that feared isolation, a fear that he suspected many people harbor. In a world of many, one needed bonds to avoid the feeling of isolation, a pain that could bring them great discomfort. His role as a ninja demanded solitude, as had his nature as a demon, so such things were clear to him.

And as a demon, and a teacher, he couldn't help but wonder where this boy's potential could lead him. There, listed in question marks, he could see it.

Its true name, which would remain hidden until Issei Hyoudou proved himself worthy of it, was written as two simple words. Powerful words. Overwhelming words. Magnificent words.

[Boosted Gear]

* * *

**A bonus content for this chapter: an hypothetical character sheet for Lv.1 Issei were him to seriously appear in a Disgaea game.**

**Issei Hyoudou**

**Move: 4**

**Jump: 20**

**Range: 1**

**Counter: 1**

**Throw: 4**

**Critical: 5%**

**[*]**

**Aptitude:**

**HP: 125%**

**SP: 60%**

**ATK: 90%**

**DEF: 125%**

**INT: 70%**

**RES: 125%**

**SPD: 90%**

**HIT: 90%**

**[*]**

**Base Stats:**

**HP: 30**

**SP: 5**

**ATK: 14**

**DEF: 16**

**INT: 6**

**RES: 16**

**SPD: 10**

**HIT: 12**

**[*]**

**Weapon Mastery: Sword, Fist**

**[*]**

**Fire: +50%**

**Ice: -50%**

**Wind: 0%**


	5. Chapter 4

**Only nine reviews for my last chapter? I am sad...Just joking! In cases like this one, I just need to raise the quality. Maybe the length too, but then you all wouldn't get a new chapter for week. Lucky for you, the present one meets both criteria.**

**N1 Expert: Issei is going to fully embrace Disgaea logic by the time his adventure in the Netherworld is done. So expects his reactions to the DxD verse to be utterly hilarious.**

**The power level scale is a topic already addressed by many, so I will answer by saying this: by comparison a Demon Lord (Maou) of Disgaea is on the same level of a Satan (Maou) of DxD.**

**Guest: in this story members are recruited. Yes, I am considering expanding the spells list above Omega rank.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Dood!**_

_**AKA**_

_**Who Said It Would Be Easy, Didn't Know a Damn Thing**_

* * *

"I still can't believe it." Issei muttered, looking like a child who was expecting a cake for his birthday and instead got a single candy stick of a flavor he didn't even like.

"Can't believe what?" Agnes asked.

"That Miss Matildo pretended to be paid before healing us! Not only that, she said: 'Please get hurt a lot and come here often~'! What kind of nurse would say that?!"

For Issei Hyoudou, who for all his life naively equated external beauty to internal one, meeting a beautiful girl with a mercenary attitude saying such merciless words was quite the shock.

"A demon one." Reno answered simply, patting the pervert's back. "Healing arts are seen as necessary, there isn't a single demon who isn't grateful to have a Healer in their party. But the action of alleviating pain goes against a demon's nature, so it's common for those using healing spells to adopt a clinical detachment." He the patted Agnes' head, who smiled and blushed. "Agnes-chan is, of course, an exception. A bit of a delinquent, but that's why we like her."

'_Soooo cuuuute!'_ Issei gushed like a fanboy at the green-haired girl's adorability before he registered the last part of Reno's words. "Wait, does this mean Agnes knows healing spells?"

"Y-Yes!" She replied eagerly. "I am still studying, and don't have the aptitude to learn the highest rank spells, but I will do my best!"

"Of course! Please take good care of me!" Issei enthusiastically did a thumb-up.

"It's good that you're so spirited." The samurai grinned. "But please remember that we will still need to visit the nurse's office from time to time. Not only Matildo-san's healing is faster and can get rid of fatigue, she can also replenish SP and it's cheaper than using items."

"So make sure to always have enough HL." Shiro added. "Even if she has to ransack your still cooling body, as long as she can see you and is paid Matildo will bring you back to full health."

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence, I don't know where to begin." Issei deadpanned. "Also, what are SP?"

"Spiritual Power." Surprisingly, this time it was Kelly who answered. She jumped in front of Issei and winked, taking a cutesy pose. "Mana makes a demon stronger, but spells and special skills are fueled by SP, which is energy produced by the soul. The more SP you have, the more you can abuse your skills. Spellcasters like Kelly have a lot of SP, while fighters like Oppai Baka have little of it. SP refill with time, but going to the nurse is way faster."

Issei nodded in understanding, even if his right eyebrow twitched at being called 'Oppai Baka' again. He wasn't that_ much_ of an idiot. "Alright, so SP are basically MP and HP are, well, HP." While he was still sceptical about using videogame terminology in real life, they made understanding the lessons taught to him easier. His continued survival was on the line, so some concessions were necessary.

As the group walked back the Dimensional Gate they were surprised to find out the old butler was missing, and in its place was a Prinny. "Where did the old man go?"

"Geoffrey went with Master Mao when he came back, dood." Issei blinked at the strange verbal tic. '_Wait, I am talking with a penguin who is answering me back, why I am surprised for a tic?!'_

"Mao? Oh I see: when he talked about his master, he meant Mao." Reno put a fist under his chin.

"If you want to use the Dimensional Gate go ahead, dood."

* * *

The training field was as Issei left it, only instead of five Eryngi waiting for them there were only four.

"Okay Ise-san, a quick lesson about something I could only mention before." Reno pointed to the ground ahead of them. Issei saw that certain points were glowing with a blue light, while other were glowing yellow and red.

"These are Geo Panels, land formed from the spiritual elements that structure the Netherworld where their influence is at their strongest." Then he pointed to a red cube-like block as big as a person. "While those are Geo Blocks, crystals made from an higher concentration of these same spiritual elements. Geo Blocks grants many different effects that may be beneficial to both sides of a battle, and if they are placed on a Geo Panel all the areas with the same color receive the same effects: as long as you stand on the Geo Block or the Geo Panel you will benefit from them. For example, that red Block gives an increase to HL earned after defeating an enemy. Battles are not only about defeating the enemy but also about reading your surroundings and react accordingly."

"Uh..." Issei grimaces, the long explanation making his head hurt. Nonetheless he concentrated harder, and thanks to that noticed something. "Wait, the Geo Block is not on any Geo Panel! I'm not going to receive its effects unless I stand above it, and I would need a gun or something to hit the enemies."

"Very good Ise-san." Reno praised the brunette. "It's as you said. In that case, before engaging in battle we must put the Geo Block over the Geo Panels we are going to fight on. Likewise, if there is a Geo Block that favors the enemies we must either move or destroy it. Be aware however that destroying a Geo Block while it's on a Geo Panel of a different color will make all Panels of that color change to the Block's one, damaging in the process everyone on them. This reaction can be used to create 'Chains', but I will talk about them another time."

"Alright: no breaking a Geo Block unless I know what I am doing. Got it." Issei nodded. "But how are we going to move it? It looks heavy."

"Not at all. In truth it's quite light. Show him Agnes-chan."

"Yes!" Nodding Agnes run next to the Geo Block, bent down to grab its base and then, much to Issei's surprise, pushed up and held it above her head with ease.

"See?" Reno grinned. Noticing that the Eryngi saw Agnes and were advancing towards them he gave an order. "Toss it over the blue Geo Panels!"

"Alright!" As easy as if it was a soccer ball she tossed the Geo Block over the designated area, making it land with a quiet 'thud'.

"Now it's your turn Ise-san." The Samurai pointed to the incoming Eryngi. "Go get 'em!"

"Alone?!" Issei protested. He wanted to learn, yes, but four against one were downright horrible odds.

"Don't worry: we will support you to avoid being overwhelmed, but you must deal the killing blow for each Eryngi in order to gather Mana. This will also improve your battle's instincts." An odd glint appeared on Reno's eyes and he wiped out his sword, pointing it at the sky. "Grinding is hard! Grinding is repetitive! Grinding is exhausting! Do you know a way to cheat and obtain power faster and easier?"

"N-No?" Issei stuttered, unnerved by his friend's drastic change in demeanour.

"Then go there and! WORK! HARD! HORA HORA!" Reno wildly swung his sword like a maniac.

"YES SIR!" Issei instinctively shouted before he bolted away from the obviously deranged samurai and towards the mushroom monsters, sword raised high. "UUOOOOHHH!"

"That was mean." Shiro commented evenly, as if stating a fact instead of scolding his Master.

"But necessary." For once serious Reno pushed up his glasses with one finger. "You saw his Status Screen. Ise is the type of character that needs a lot of efforts and dedication to keep it competitive. Lacking talent, he can only rely on hard work to cover the gap. And I will make sure he doesn't slack off."

"Mhm." She hummed before tilting her head towards Issei, who was hacking away at an Eryngi while Agnes and Kelly kept the others away. "Shall I help?"

"Us both." Taking a classical Kendo standard the samurai and his cat companion joined the fray.

* * *

"Urgh..." Issei groaned as he woke up, his back stiff from sleeping on his desk. For a moment he basked in the thought that everything has been just a dream, that he fell asleep in class the last day before summer vacation and dreamed about being lost in a Hell populated by demons and talking penguins and where people used videogame logic in real life.

Then he opened his eyes, saw the large demonic stone skull above the blackboard and realized it was not a bizarre dream but grim reality.

Issei's head hit the desk's surface. "Damn." Yesterday Reno put him under hellish (pun not intended) training. Fight against monsters until he was too tired and/or covered in wounds to continue. Have Agnes heals him. Rinse and repeat. Aside from Eryngi Issei got to fight Prinnies, who dual wield hunting knives, and the strange blob-like things with a skull above their heads that he learned were called Sludges. Reno made Issei stop only when he (or so the samurai claimed) reached Level 5.

Truth be told Issei _did_ feel stronger. His body felt pumped and he had a feeling something mysterious was growing inside him. Now he needed less hits to defeat an enemy and was able to better dodge attacks: even when he was hit the force and the pain were greatly reduced.

He raised his left hand and stared at it. Every time he absorbed Mana green light emanated from his limb for a few instants before stopping. The more it happened, the more he felt like something new was about to happen. But what, he didn't know.

'_Maybe I should mention it to Reno and the others.'_ He thought before a groan from his stomach reminded him that he hasn't touched food in the last twenty hours.

Just then Reno and Agnes walked inside the classroom, each carrying a box that smelled wonderfully. "Rise and shine my friends! Breakfast is here!"

"Reno!" Isse comically cried. "You are my savior!"

"Really?" He chuckled. "Come one, let's eat."

Shiro and Kelly (who joined them in the classroom) put six desks together to form a table. They sat down and Reno distributed the food: Issei didn't know what he was eating, some kind of bread with juicy fruits inside, but it was very good.

"What's the program for today?" Agnes asked between bites.

"We need to find an area with higher leveled enemies." Reno told them. "It's meaningless to keep going to the training fields, no one of us can get anything more from the enemies there at a reasonable speed."

"And where do you propose we find one?" Agnes asked. "I double-checked the screen selection, but the only field available was the Training Field."

"Wait, what?" Issei frowned, crossing his arms. "How does that work? I mean, if this place follows freaking game rules and whatnot, shouldn't there be something to advance the story or whatever?"

Issei blinked for a moment, registering his words. _'Oh lord, I'm starting to treat this world like it were a videogame too...'_ He groaned. _'I think I'm gonna go nuts by the time I find a way out of here!'_

"Ise-san does bear a point." Reno nodded. "Perhaps if we were to ask around, we could open up a new field."

"So..." Kelly tilted her head. "Go around burning people for information? Kelly can do that!"

"N-no, we aren't gonna burn people!" Issei screamed at her. "What the hell is wrong with you?! What is it with you and wanting to blow stuff up?!" He turned to an almost grinning Shiro. "Are all Mages like this?!"

"Oh, don't I wish." The Nekomata said in a monotone that nonetheless managed to convey amusement, making Issei face-fault. What in the hell was wrong with this woman?! Did she want to burn the whole placed down or something?! One Kelly was bad enough, he really doubted he could handle two of her. "But, no, being a pyromaniac to the extreme is Kelly's thing."

Well, that was a relief.

"Why don't we split up and search for someone who can open up a new field?" Agnes suggested. "I'll look over by the east side."

"Very well then." Reno nodded. "Me and Shiro will ask around over by the south side. Ise-san, you and Kelly-chan can ask around on the west or north side."

"Whaaaaaat?" Ise groaned. "I'm stuck with HER?"

"C'mon, Ise!" Kelly chirped as she grabbed the boy by the arm and started running. "Let's go find something for Kelly to burn!"

"Dammit, I said we're not gonna-! OW! Hey! You're pulling too hard!"

The three watched as the Fire Child Witch and the Oppai Baka moved away from them, though they each had mixed reactions. Agnes looked slightly worried about Issei when she heard him wailing like that. Shiro was just looking amused, and Reno sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Issei wondered if Reno did this just to spite him.

It didn't matter who they asked. Any student he tried to talk to was under threat of being burned severely by Kelly, which had somehow scared them off before he could get answers. As it turned out, it appeared that Kelly was considered something of an Honor Student/Delinquent hybrid. She attends some of her classes, but she also has a very bad habit of burning people, classrooms and items up. He heard someone mutter about something about Kelly being dropped on her head when she was a baby.

He was inclined to agree with them. Eventually, he got fed up and tried to take her staff away from her, in hopes that she wouldn't set anyone with info ablaze.

The next thing he knew, he found his ass on fire.

_'I am seriously gonna ditch this witch...'_ Issei growled as they walked around the halls of Evil Academy, students trying to keep their distance. _'Maybe I can get myself separated and try looking on my own?'_

"Heehee~" Kelly giggled, her steps bouncing on the floor. "Kelly can't wait to burn more stuff!"

"Is burning things all you ever have on your mind?" Issei asked, frowning.

"Not always!" Kelly answered with a grin. "Kelly also like thinking about Agnes and hanging out with her! Following Instructor's lessons! Play around with other Fire users! But especially Agnes! She was Kelly's first friend, after all!"

Issei stopped, eyes wide. "Actually, Kelly..." he said, slightly agape. "You never really did tell me much about you. Hell, I don't really know much about Agnes, Reno, or Shiro for that matter."

"Uuh..." Kelly pouted. "Kelly doesn't really know much about Reno and Shiro, but Kelly knows Agnes isn't actually from this Netherworld."

"Huh, really? ...Wait, did you say 'this' Netherworld?" His eyes widened. "You mean there are more?!"

"Yep! Each Netherworld has it's own theme motif! Evil Academy, as the name implies, is a Netherworld with a school theme going for it!"

_'Why would anyone model a world after school?'_ The human wondered curiously. _'I mean, school might be fun sometimes, but...'_

"So... what's her story?" He finally asked.

"You probably don't know this, but Agnes has a twin brother." Kelly told him, her face becoming serious. That alone shocked Issei. This had been the first time he had seen her with anything but a cheery grin. "Kelly really doesn't know all the details, but Agnes and her brother Agnus were separated at birth because of some mean old demon that really hated her parents. It was also bad because Agnes is a half-breed: she's half human, and half demon."

"Let me guess..." Issei said sadly. "Half breeds aren't well liked?"

"Not in Agnes's native Netherworld." Kelly answered. "Ever since her guardian rescued her she's been teaching herself how to fight, and then when she learned she has a brother she began looking for him. That's why she's here at Evil Academy: she thinks she may find him here."

_'So, Agnes has a brother she never met...'_ Issei thought. _'And she's looking for him here?'_

It was an amazing story, one of which Issei couldn't help but feel jealous. He was an only child, and while siblings might say they wished they were in his shoes, it wasn't really everything they made it out to be. His only friends were two perverts, and because of his own personality and dreams the girls avoided him like the plague, and other guys thought him to be creepy, annoying, or flat out told him he was a loser. His parents also despaired over the fact that he didn't really have much of a social life, spending his time peeping girls strip their clothes to get naked or watch porn.

He wished he had someone like that, a person that accepts him for what he is and believes in him fully. His dream about being a Harem King? True he greatly loved oppai, considering it the epitome of feminine beauty no matter how small they are (even if big is better). That was what Occhan, the old man he met during his childhood, taught him.

But since when...he wished for the company of many women…?

"Ise?"

Kelly's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "S-sorry, what?"

"You had this serious face on you..." She told him, tilting her head and looking over him with a curious expression. "...It really doesn't suit an Oppai Baka like you."

Cue the face-fault. It was quickly become an habit.

"Dammit, you just had to ruin the moment, didn't you?!"

"There!" Kelly grinned happily a second later. "That's the face you should have!"

It took Issei a few seconds to realize that Kelly had done that on purpose, that it was her way of getting him back up on his feet and not with some dopey look on his face. _'Didn't expect that from the pyromaniac...'_ He thought with a smile. "Thanks, Kelly... Guess I sort of needed that."

"No problem! ...Though next time you look worried, Kelly'll set you on fire!"

The perverted teen sweat dropped, unknown to him the actual droplet appearing on the side of his face as if it were an anime. "Okay, seriously, what in hell made you want to burn everything that you see?" He asked the question that must have been on everyone who has been reading this fanfiction's mind.

However, before Kelly could reply a loud voice screamed at them from behind. "Hey, excuse me! Yes, you two!"

Blinking, the duo turned to see someone running up to them. Issei did a double take. It wasn't an adult, but a kid. He had short white hair with large round glasses sitting atop the bridge of his nose, along with a pair of pale red shorts and sneakers, and a white gym shirt underneath. Acting as a sort of jacket was a pale red hoodie with what looked like a skull motif on the front, bearing two lopsided ears and a sewn mouth.

"A shrimp?"

Once again Issei said taboo words as the child quickly grew a tick-mark, his face lit with a light shade of pink. "I'm not a child, you ass!" He rebuked. Was it just Issei's imagination, or did this kid's voice sound too deep for someone who looked like he was still 9 or 10? "I'll have you know I am 2,385 years old!"

...

...

...

"Damn aging logic here..." Issei scowled, shaking his head and throwing his hands up. "That is it. I give up! I am done trying to understand this damned world's rules! Seriously, what the hell?!"

"Er..." Kelly sweat-dropped herself. "Demons age much slower than humans."

The red-clad child gave a 'hmph' as he turned his attention to the Fire Mage. "Well, this brat's comment aside, you two look capable enough... would you be willing to help me out? I promise, you will be well compensated."

Instantly, Issei and Kelly looked at each other. Looks like they finally found what they needed to advance the storyline! ...Game logic again. Issei was again starting to wonder if he would go insane the longer he stayed here in this Netherworld.

"So..." the human started out. "What's your problem?"

* * *

Reno blinked.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I heard you correctly..." The Samurai apologized. "But... did you just say you accepted a request from a Teacher to get back his.. Steroids?"

"Hey, that was the reaction I had when he told us." Issei shrugged. "I still can't believe steroids make you stronger... well, at least here, anyway. Seems like some Prinnies stole his stash, and are hiding out somewhere near the Gym area. He promises us to give us a reward for getting his 'mojo', as he puts it, back." Issei made air-quotes with his fingers.

Shiro hummed. "I know of only one teacher that uses steroids... Guess Old Skull is still the same as ever."

"Old Skull?" Issei repeated. "Wait, is he one of those Skull Mages you were telling me about earlier?"

"That's right, Ise." Agnes nodded. "Mr. Old Skull is a teacher here at Evil Academy... and he's well known for cheating his way to the top through the use of supplements, as opposed to other teachers who just laze around instead of working."

"You know, I am glad I was born in the human world and not here." The human replied, shaking his head. "This place is just one giant den of nuttiness."

"Welcome to the Netherworld, Oppai Baka." Shiro remarked, earning a glare from Issei in response. Dammit, why did everyone have to keep calling him that?! "Well, we've got the info we need. Let's see if a new area's popped up."

"Not yet." Reno snapped his fingers. "Ise-san, let's go to the Evility Research Center. It's time for you to get your first Skill."

* * *

"Welcome back." Takehisa greeted the group, recognizing them. "How can I help you today?"

Prompted by Reno Issei spoke up. "I...I am here to get a Skill."

"Of course. Please, step inside." The Ninja pointed to the glowing circle of before.

"Mmh, yes: you have sufficient Mana." He muttered after reading Issei's Status Screen on the monitor. "Right now you can either buy the Sword Skill [Blade Rush], the Fist Skill [Triple Strike] or the Tower Skill [Tower Swing]. What do you choose?"

"Tower Skill?" Issei asked, nothing he heard before giving a clue about what that Skill was about.

"Take Blade Rush Ise-san." Reno told him. "Since you're using a sword, that's the best skill to start with."

Issei remembered how, in the first battle, the Samurai moved at lightning speed to cut the Eryngi into two in a flash. '_Being able to do the same would be so cool!'_ He grinned. "Please give me Blade Rush."

"As you wish." Takehisa pushed a button.

Instantly Issei felt part of the power he accumulated leave his body and knowledge pour into his mind and body. When it subsided he could picture himself pushing energy into his legs to move from one spot to another at super speed, cutting down everything in his path before stopping and jumping back to his starting position. "Woah." He muttered, palming his head. "Trippy."

"The first Skill acquisition tends to do that." Takehisa nodded. "I hope you enjoyed our services. Come back if you want to acquire a new skill or strengthen one you already have."

With that done the group left the Evility Research Center and made their way to the Dimension Gate. However, unfortunately Issei was drowning in his thoughts about how everything was back home, and about how long it would be before he finally returned. As a result of being so deeply rooted in his thoughts he had failed to notice that he was on a collision course with another person.

"Gwagh?!"

"Oof!"

The two smacked into each other hard, their bodies hitting the ground. "Owww..." Issei groaned as he rubbed his rear. "Ah, crap... Sorry about that."

"D-don't worry about it..." The other person replied meekly. "I'm used to it..."

Issei blinked when he saw who he had walked into. It was a boy who looked probably no older than him with messy black hair and blue eyes dressed in white clothing with a red scarf around his neck and a black shirt underneath. At his hip was a simple blade, an improvement to what Issei had.

"You okay?" Issei asked, standing up and offering his hand to the boy.

The action surprised him, as he stared at Issei's hand, then back to the owner. "You're... helping me?"

"Of course I am." Issei said, though he was confused by the other boy's words. What did he mean by that? Was he not used to being helped by others? "I knocked you down. I think it's obvious I should help you... up... Hey, why are you crying?"

Sure enough, the boy was biting his lip while tears fell from his face. _'Okay, this is getting awkward...'_ Issei thought, vastly disturbed. This feeling only further increased when the boy clasped his hand around his own, weeping what looked tears of joy.

"YES! Finally, a demon that isn't insane or crazy!"

"Wait, hold on!" Issei removed his hand away almost immediately. "Do I look like a demon to you?! And aren't you one too?!"

"Eh? Well, I've met a lot of people here who look human, but they've proved me otherwise." The boy answered, getting back on his own. "And, well, technically speaking, I am human...But... " That was when, no joke, a dark cloud hung over his head, hanging it low with a dark aura of depression. "I got my title stolen! Now I've got only over 600 hours before I turn into a demon!" Tears fell from his face again. "It's totally unfair! I came all this way to defeat the Overlord and to make sure the Princess was safe, and instead I got kidnapped by some weird kid who wants to do strange things to my body!"

...

...

...

_'...Ooooookaaaaaaaay...'_

...

...

...

_'This silence is getting really awkward...'_ Issei thought as he slowly inched back away from the boy, tip-toeing his way towards his friends, who were already likely at the Dimension Gate. _'So, this is the part where I ski-daddle...'_

The boy never noticed that Issei was gone until he was finally over his little episode. "Huh?" The boy blinked, looking around. "Wait, where did-?"

"Hey, Fake Hero!" Someone shouted, causing the boy to jump in fright. "Get a move on already! Do you want to get a dose of experimentation?! If I'm not careful, I just might ruin this stupid title of yours!"

"D-don't you DARE!" The boy screamed in panic, running at full speed to where his 'master' was waiting. "If anything happens to that title, I'll never be able to face the Princess again!"

* * *

"What took you so long?" Shiro asked impatiently when Issei 'warped' into existence, landing comically on his face. "Had to take a piss break?"

"Stupid teleportation crap..." Issei muttered, rubbing his bruised nose. "Now I know how Daxter feels whenever he touches some stupid Precursor junk!"

"Uhh, is that a reference from a game?" Kelly asked, a question mark hanging over her head. "If so, does it involve explosions?!"

Agnes sighed. "Kelly, for Celestia's sake..."

"Well, enough about that." Reno said, gaining everyone's attention back to him. "Thanks to Ise-san and Kelly-chan, a new area has been opened up." For emphasis he opened up the Map Menu: directly below the Training Field was another new area with black bold letters rather than transparent ones and, alongside it, a view of the battlefield. Issei couldn't help but sweat-drop when he saw the field's name.

[Drug Abuse Gymnasium]

"Why the hell am I not surprised...?" The perverted teen muttered before slamming his fist into an open palm. "Yosh! What's the plan, Reno?!"

"Simple." The Samurai shrugged. "Go in, fight the enemy, gain EXP and Mana, and leave. But, we should be careful." He turned to the group. "These won't be the enemies you're accustomed to. Ise-san, you stick with us at all times, you understand?"

"Yes!"

"Good." Reno smiled as he tapped his finger against the selection.

Almost immediately they found themselves in the new battlefield. It looked like the classical gym area you would see in cheesy movie films and whatnot. In other words, a classic gym decorated with weights, training equipment, handlebars, and other things...although some of them were so big they reached the ceiling, serving more as bizarre decorations that real training machines. However, what made Issei gawk was the site of the Prinnies. He had been around long enough to know that the strange penguin lookalikes were the mascots of the school, if that statue was any indication. They had several different quirks to them, but one way or another they were servants and punching bags. In a way, he kinda felt sorry for them.

However, the Prinnies he was looking at were anything BUT spineless or pathetic.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Kelly tucked underneath a tossed weight that embedded itself into the wall. "Hey, watch it!" The Fire mage snapped. "Kelly needs her head to think of ways to... burn... you... Huh?"

"ONE-TWO! ONE-TWO!"

"I FEEL THE POOOOWWWAAAAAHHH!"

The Prinnies literally looked rabid. They had foam coming out of their beaks, blank eyes narrowed into fierce glares, flaming auras enveloping their entire bodies, and veins pulsating along their non-existent muscles and face. "Uh..." Issei gaped, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Is this... normal for Prinnies...?"

"...No." Reno finally answered, looking equally as disturbed as the poor boy. "No, it is not."

"Well, I thought I had seen it all." Shiro said, sounding a bit impressed. "Prinnies hyped up on drugs... This is one for the record books."

Agnes frowned as she watched them continuously perform wild acts, like doing workouts before, after finishing, tossing the equipment aside like garbage. "Why are they destroying the equipment?" She asked, tilting her head. "Isn't that destruction of property?"

"Ask them if they care." Issei responded. "So, er... How do we approach them?"

"I got no idea." Reno shook his head. "Maybe direct confrontation?"

"Hey, birdbrains!" Kelly shouted, earning their attention. "You know where we can find a stash of stolen steroids around here?!"

"GAH!" Issei leaped back, seeing their vicious glares directed at them. He could literally feel as if he was being set on fire, just from the heated stares alone. "Kelly, you idiot! Don't insult them! They look even more pissed off than before!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US, FLATTY?!" The Prinnies screamed in unison.

In that one single instant, everything felt under a cold, dead silence. Issei's jaw hung in the air, Reno looked as if he had just been told Japan no longer existed, Shiro was sweating bullets, and Agnes took refuge behind a nearby crate that appeared seemingly from out of nowhere.

Kelly visibly shook, her body trembling and a pulsating anime-style tick mark appearing over her head in a white bubble. "What... did you just...?"

"What? Your ears clogged or something?" One of the Prinnies snarled. "We called you Flatty! Flatty!"

"Washboard! Washboard!" Another one chanted while sticking out his tongue and grossly waving it. "Nothing but a washboard!"

"Ahaha... Kelly sees..." A strained, sickly sweet smile was on Kelly's face. "So then... Kelly wasn't hearing things... Good to know." Then suddenly fire erupted in her eyes. "THAT JUST MEANS KELLY CAN BURN YOUR FEATHERY ASSES TO SWEET OBLIVION!"

"Ooooooh maaaaan..." Issei gulped, taking a step back. "Even I know not to insult a girl's oppai... and that is saying something." Not that he would ever do it: all oppai, even AA-cups, were worthy of praise.

"I figured something would happen, but not this bad..." Shiro sighed. "Well, if the looks of 'em mean anything, I'd say it's high time to get started. Right, Master?"

"R-right." Reno nodded, snapping out of his stupor and brandishing his blade. "Just be on guard. We have no idea what has happened to these Prinnies!"

"They're high on drugs! They probably don't feel fear or pain anymore!" Issei said, quickly taking out the Toy Blade and getting ready for the brawl. "Let's do this!"

"Y-Yes!" Agnes nodded, taking out her spear.

"C'mon, you dirty fleabags!" Kelly screamed, an inferno dancing all around her. "Kelly'll turn you all into flaming pinatas!"

The battle begun with the Prinnies tossing knife after knife at them, forcing the group to scatter. Reno was the first to act, bobbing and weaving between projectiles with his blade at the ready. Shiro was displaying her cat-like reflexes as she avoided several barrages of knives leaping off of walls and bouncing off the ground, performing various forms of back-flips and cartwheels while occasionally also knocking back any projectiles that came dangerously close.

Agnes and Issei did not have such abilities. The girl stuck close to him, pushing him away from the worst of the attacks. Though he was not yet very proficient with a blade Issei was able to knock back a fair amount of knives.

"Che!" Reno scowled as he leaped back from a Prinny who tried to skewer him with its peg-like leg before cutting the Prinny in half. "How annoying... Shiro!"

"Yes Master!" The Nekomata nodded and sprung into action. The cat woman kicked a Prinny in the air and then leaped off the ground, creating small cracks from beneath her feet. Reaching the Prinny she stomped on its head, using the other Monster as a springboard to launch herself further up. Reaching the ceiling she slammed both of her feet into it and went straight after the ones giving her Master troubles. "Here I come!"

The Samurai jumped up, and the two performed what Issei guessed was a Team Attack. Shiro, quite literally, curled into a ball before Reno slammed his leg into her, sending her straight into a group of buffed-up Prinnies. The force behind the strike was enough to send them flying.

The moment they hit the ground, the Prinnies exploded.

"...I thought you guys were joking when you said they exploded." Issei, for the sake of his sanity, tried to form a rational explanation for such an event occurring. Perhaps their fur was coated with something that made them explode upon impact? Or did they just naturally have bombs implanted in their bodies?

The Prinnies, however, looked absolutely furious. "OH, YOU BEDWETTERS HAVE DONE IT NOW!" What appeared to be the leader of the buffed-up Prinnies howled. "WE GONNA TEAR YOU STRAIGHT A NEW ASS-HOLE!"

"Hey, watch the language!" Issei snapped back. "There are kids here, you dumb birds!"

"WHAT'D YOU SAY TO ME, PUNK?!"

"You heard me, CHICKEN!"

The Prinny leader replied with a rude comment about Issei's mother and her eating habits. "You can't say that!" Agnes gasped and pointed while a snarling Issei got into a blade lock with the Prinny Leader. "This story has a **T** Rating!"

Reno sighed, shaking his head while Shiro couldn't help but smirk. "Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna be one long day?" He muttered before noticing that Kelly was having a bit too much fun torturing them.

Literally.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Fire Mage cackled madly as she tossed one fire spell after another at the charging muscle-brained birds. "THAT'S RIGHT! BURN YOU EVOLUTIONARY FAILURES! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

The Prinnies, seeing that throwing knives didn't work, went for direct confrontation: taking out yet another pair of sharp-looking blades from their seeming endless bottom belly-pouches, although three of them were holding them from the wrong end and another two stared in retarded confusion at the eggbeaters in their flippers, they changed ahead.

Half of them promptly forgot about their weapons and tried to take out their opponent's eyes with their beaks like crazy woodpeckers.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Reno, as any shortsighted person would do, freaked out as he parried a sharp looking beak before slashing at the offending Prinny. The bird however kept up his assault as if the wound didn't even bother him, showing it was of higher level compared to the Prinnies the Samurai was used to fight. Behind him, covering her Master's back, Shiro demonstrated the trademark Nekomata's strength and dexterity by punching and kicking away all Prinnies coming close, a dervish of muscles and claws mercilessly taking down enemy after enemy.

Agnes was making a stand in front of Kelly, thrusting her spear to keep the Prinnies away while the Fire Mage continued her Prinnicide. "Sorry about this!" Agnes jumped and landed with her sneakers on a Prinny's face before jumping up again. Spear crackling with electricity she took aim and tossed it at the Prinny under her, pinning the bird to the ground. A moment later a lightning bolt from nowhere fried the Prinny. Agnes landed on the rapidly dissolving Monster, retrieved her weapon and jumped down on the ground, behind where her opponent once stood.

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

Issei and the Prinny Leader were exchanging blows, both furious: one from filial piety, the other from the illegal drugs running through what passed for circulatory system in its body. The human certainly grew stronger since yesterday, but his current opponent was on a completely different level. The Prinny Leader headbutted Issei in the stomach and grinned as he reeled back, bending over.

The smirk disappeared when Issei shifted from a position of pain to one of preparation, knees bent and tip of his sword pointed straight at his opponent.

"**Blade Rush!**"

The bird squaked as Issei's blade carved a line from head to bottom on its body. The human on the other hand was grinning, the feeling of using his Spiritual Power for the first time filling him with exhilaration: it was like a well of energy running right under his skin, waiting to be unleashed in order to bring on destruction. Considering what he was feeling about the Prinny in that moment, he was more than eager to comply.

The Prinny Leader, instead of retaliating, retreated a good distance from the group, the other Prinneis forming ordinate ranks behind it. Then they huddled together, whispering cospirationaly.

"Do you give up? Kelly is going to enjoy her fried chicken today!" Kelly taunted.

The Prinnies looked up to face each other and nodded.

They all turned around to face their opponents and took out from their belly bags a bomb. Like, a literal bomb: a metal sphere with a match burning at the top.

Issei's group paled. "Guys..?" Reno whispered. "Run."

""**PRILLIN BOMB!**""

And then it rained destruction.

* * *

"Oh dear." Matildo looked (for a given value of 'looking' since her eyes were still closed) quizzically at Reno who was carrying a knocked out Issei, while Shiro was doing the same for the likely indisposed Agnes and Kelly. They were all covered in soot and still smoking. "What happened to you?"

"Would you believe me if I tell you that a gang of steroids buffed-up, bomb chucking rabid Prinnies did this to us?" Reno deadpanned, through it sounded more like he was deadly tired.

"I run the Nurse's office." Matildo pointed out politely, as if that explained everything. "Through I confess this is the first I hear of it. So-" She clapped her hands. "Who need healing?"

Wordlessly Reno handed her the money while Shiro lied down their unconscious teammates on the beds.

"This is everything: very good. Before I begin take this." Matildo gave Reno a yellow orb and a sticker in the form of a muscled arm. "A Common Orb and a Brawny Muscle. For being such good clients~."

* * *

"We got owned." Issei stated after regaining consciousness. Reno, Shiro, Agnes and Kelly were lying on the beds next to his own.

"Totally." Agnes said sadly.

"Damn birdbrains." Kelly pouted. "Prinnies are supposed to be the butt monkeys of this series! How did they get so strong?!" Issei wisely decided to ignore the Fire Mage's words.

"By assuming highly illegal steroids." Shirou replied. "Old Skull became a Teacher thanks to them, we shouldn't have underestimated our opponents."

"No Shiro." Reno raised a hand and clenched his fist. "Until they took out the bombs we had them. I'm confident that, without it, we would have won."

Issei grumbled. "But if we go back those overgrown chickens are just going to pull the same trick again. How should we deal with that?"

"...Maybe, we can stop them from getting too close?" All eyes turned to Agnes. "I noticed all of them got very close to us before tossing a bomb. The short flippers must make impossible for them to perform long tosses. If we use a barrage of long-ranged attacks..."

"The bombs will explode in their faces." Shiro put a hand under his chin. "Yes, it could work."

"Great idea Agnes-chan." Reno smiled at the green-haired girl before frowning. "The problem is how to execute it. Kelly-chan is a Mage and I can use a bow, but it's been ages since I touched one. We need at least another long-ranged hitter, preferably one using a gun. Once we're well rested we will search for someone who fit the criteria."

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of Evil Academy, a figure was walking down a poorly lit corridor, the shadows making impossible to discern its appearance or even gender. Arms tight around the body and head lowered, the figure kept moving forward as if in a daze. It would stop and look up only when students passed next to it, staring at them for a few seconds before lowering its head again and resume walking, all the while muttering the same thing again and again:

"My game... Where is my game?"

* * *

**For the kids at home, remember: drugs are bad, don't do them.**


	6. Chapter 5

**As always this chapter is brought to you by the combined effort of myself, RealmOfEmptiness, and Demon Anarchy of Pride. Check out the latter's other works, especially "TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon" and "Tatsumi ga Kiru!", who where updated recently.**

**Guest: I suppose I have not explained it properly. **_**Politically**_ **it's as you said, Demon Lords are the equivalent of Pillar's Heads and an Overlord is the equivalent of a Satan. The only difference is that a Netherworld is a dictatorship and an Overlord does whatever he/she/it wants.**

_**Power wise**_**, and for that I mean fighting potential, I am just going to say that**** DxD-verse is weaker than N1-verse, because N1-verse is bat-shit crazy and governed by the "Rule of Cool" that makes everything go overboard!**

**O-O b: no, the two types of nekomata cannot fuse. Not as an actual mechanism beside story-purpose. I can't answer the rest, but I will include an omake about what is going on in DxD later on.**

**But enough procrastinating: on with the show!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Boost!**_

_**AKA**_

_**Turn Out The Normal Hero of This Story Isn't So Normal As He Thought**_

* * *

"Mnrgh..."

_*scratch scratch scratch scratch*_

"Grgh..."

_*scribble scribble*_

"Rrgh..."

_*snap*_

"Gah, dammit!" Issei shouted in frustration, throwing his hands up. His shout caused Agnes, who was sleeping soundly on a desk with her arms crossed beneath her head to act as a pillow, to snap up awake, the small bubble forming through her nose popping. Kelly jumped, looking around frantically and throwing fireballs everywhere, one of which nearly hitting Shiro's tail, which in turn caused the cat woman to glare hotly at the mage, and thus making the latter take a few steps back with a look of horror.

Reno, on the other hand, looked slightly amused. "What's the matter?" The Samurai asked.

"I've been trying to figure out how to deal with those damned bomb-toting overdosed dumbass birds by ourselves, but no matter what I think of it always turns out to be crap!" The human scowled. "I thought we could burn 'em all and turn it into a Steroid Hyped-Up Prinny Fiesta, but then I considered how Kelly might get tired midway, so I had to scrap that idea. Then I thought about pissing off Shiro to the point where she'd be blind with rage and then set her loose on them, but when you consider our own lives, well... yeah, you get my point."

Reno blinked. "Issei... have you been up ALL NIGHT trying to figure out how to deal with those... **High** **Prinnies**?"

Gods, it felt so weird calling them that.

Issei nodded again, actually turning to the man: his face was pale, eyes slightly red and dark rings beneath his orbs. "I'm running on two hours sleep here man..." He yawned loudly. "I think I'm gonna pass out any second..."

"In that case, go get some sleep." His friend advised him. "After all the chaos we've been through, you've earned it."

"I'll... _*yawn*_ do... that..."

After the last word he fell face first on his desk, creating a loud smacking sound. The group winced in pain, yet somehow the perverted teen was already snoozing away. It was impressive, really. "Well." Shiro remarked casually. "That was fun."

"He must be taking our loss pretty hard then, huh?" Agnes asked, taking off her hoodie and placing it over his shoulders. "Then again, I suppose I can't blame him."

"Indeed." Reno nodded as he looked over at the plans Issei had been writing. "He must have been working... hard... Oh my Lord..." The moment he saw the several scattered papers sprawled all across the desk, some torn up or other crumbled, his eyes widened and his glasses threatened to fall off his face. "Issei..."

It was amazing. He had, literally, stayed up all night trying to find out how to beat those annoying Prinnies, and had apparently formed several plans. Even if some of them could turn out horribly, the thought itself was heart-warming enough. "He's been working very hard!" Kelly remarked with a giggle, taking up one of the plans. "Lookie! This has Kelly tossing bombs at them!"

Reno shivered.

Little wonder Issei immediately scrapped that plan. 'Kelly' and 'bombs' should never go together in the same sentence.

"Reno?" Agnes spoke up as she quietly left her friend's side. "Why don't we leave Ise here to catch some sleep? Let's go out and try to find out some new info."

The Samurai nodded. As it stood, their power was more than enough to deal with the High Prinnies... but the problem was that they would burn out their magic too quickly to keep them at bay. If they got too close, they would get a full frontal blast of that damned skill of theirs. They needed to find some way to deal with them with other means. "Good idea." Reno agreed, turning to Shiro. "Shiro, look after Ise."

The cat frowned. "Are you seriously asking me to look after the Oppai Baka?" She deadpanned. "Master?" She then hastily added.

Reno simply gave her a reassuring smile, and tapped to his nails. That seemed to satisfy her, as a small smirk formed on her face and she nodded. "Alright. Later then."

With that, the three left the classroom. Meanwhile, Shiro sat on one of the desks, the one behind the perverted teen's, and yawned, leaning back to get a better position. "Time for a little nap..." She muttered, leaning her head on her hand and closing her eyes.

She didn't notice the perverted chuckle Ise let out. "Mnrgh... Shiro-chan, you're too rough..."

* * *

"Hm..." Reno frowned as he put a hand to his chin, observing the weapon gallery the Shop had this time around. "Guns could prove useful... but none of us here has an aptitude for them, huh?" He asked, looking to his comrades.

Agnes shook her head. "I'm only good with a spear and staff." She informed sadly.

"Kelly prefers staffs over guns." The pyromaniac said. "A staff can make bigger explosions."

"Are you searching for a specific gun?" Asked the Weapon Shopkeeper, a demon with long grey hair tied in a braid, wearing a red jacket that showed his naked chest and baggy pants.

"No." The samurai shook his head. "For someone who is good with a gun."

That was when a Slumber Cat, a demon that looked like a child wearing a catsuit, who was playing with a ball of yarn on the counter of the near Armor Shop entered the conversation. "Why don't you ask an ouija board if you're looking for something, meow? It's really popular in my class, meow."

"Rely upon a fringe method of dubious working and affidability instead of more sensible, scientific ones?" Reno pushed back his glasses. "Tempting, but would it work with something, or rather someone we never met before?"

"Don't ask me, meow. I said it's popular in my class, not that I use it, meow." The Slumber Cat wrapped himself around the ball and began rolling around. "Through, if we are talking about guns I heard a human girl armed with two guns was spotted wandering around, meow."

"A human?" Agnes said shocked, turning to Reno. "Maybe it's someone Ise know?"

"It's possible. It may be worth looking into. Where was this human spotted?" He asked the cat monster.

"Hey now, meow. You expect me to help you just because you asked, meow? I am not a delinquent, meow." He wriggled one claw left and right. "Give me a fish as payment and I may consider it, meow."

"A fish? Hold on, I should have something left from Shiro's last lunch...Ah!" Reno rummaged through his Inventory before taking out a salmon. "This good?"

"Meow!" The Slumber Cat lunged at the fish, but missed as Reno raised it above his head. He looked at the cat, one eyebrow raised. "Fine, meow. Last I heard she was at the Heart Bank, meow. Maybe she's still there, meow."

"Thanks." The Samurai tossed the fish at the cat before walking away, Agnes and Kelly following them. "Let's go fetch Ise-kun before we check out the Bank."

"WHAT THE HELL, MEOW?!" They heard a roar. "THIS FISH IS ROTTEN INSIDE, MEOW!"

"There **is** a reason Shiro left it behind." Reno snickered, soon followed by Kelly's giggles. Agnes just looked embarrassed.

* * *

"We're...back…" Reno trailed off. He took off his glasses, cleaned them and put them back. The scene before him didn't change. "What happened...?"

Shiro was resting in a chair, leaning back as if sleeping, but the samurai knew the nekomata too well to be fooled for even an instant. The desk in front of her own, the one where they left Issei sleeping, has a large hole in the middle.

And inside that hole was Issei's head, a large bump on the nape. It was like the teen was resting his head on the desk before someone hit him with enough force to drive his head through the wood.

Considering the circumstances, there were few doubts that was what exactly happened.

"Nothing much." Shiro drawled without opening her eyes. "The Oppai Baka spoke in his sleep while having one of 'those' dreams."

Reno hummed while Agnes was busy healing Issei. "And you hit him because of that?"

"No, I hit him because his mumbling didn't let me sleep."

"_Rrrr_ight."

"Buwah?" Issei's bleary eyes opened. "Oh, hi guys. I really needed the sleep, I feel reinvigorated now." He stretched before touching his nape. "Through maybe I should use a pillow from now on. For some reason my head hurts..."

"You do that." Reno registered the urge to snicker. "I have good news: apparently there is a rumor of a human girl being spotted on campus."

Issei gasped. "A human? Like me?"

"So it seems. She is also armed with guns, so she may also be a Hero or a Demon Hunter. I don't know if she comes from your world, but if we can convince her she can help us with the Prinnies."

"Then what we are waiting for?" Issei jumped on his feet and pointed to a random direction. "Let's go!"

* * *

The inside of what his friends told him was the Heart Bank, where academy students can store money, treasures and even secrets (he assumed they mean embarrassing items, like his porno collection), brought to mind Greek temples with all the columns and arcs. Issei's attention, however, was focused on something else.

"Welcome to the Netherworld Heart Bank." The one who greeted them was a young girl wearing a dress with detachable sleeves and two large belts around her wait. She was very cute, her green eyes and blonde hair in long drill pigtails giving her an **Oujo-sama** ("young lady") feeling. "How can I help you?"

But that paled in contrast to the fact that her dress left her shoulders and back bare, a single piece of cloth that wasn't even secured by a string around the shoulders the only thing covering her front and chest.

'_If she leans forward I can see a nipple!'_ The teen thought perversely. Even if she was flatter than flat, the girl looked old enough that Issei didn't feel like a pedophile perving on her. '_Showing so much skin is a crime that should be legal!'_

"We heard a human girl was spotted here." Reno said. "Is it true?"

"Why, yes. As a matter of fact she's still there." The Archer pouted. "I asked her to leave, but she just ignore me. And she is a higher level than me so force was pointless. If she were to wander into a client's private area it would be most troubling..."

"That so? Would you like for us to take her away? We have business with her."

"That would be most helpful." She smiled. "Follow me, I will show you where she is. But please don't wander around."

* * *

Issei couldn't say for sure where they were and how they arrived there. One moment they were following the girl through a door, the next one they were inside a blue abyss with strange spheres floating around like bubbles, their feet walking on crystalline slabs joined together to form a platform supported by nothing.

All in all, it was pretty surreal.

"She is ahead. She hasn't moved in the last few hours." The Archer told them.

"Okay. Wait here." Reno mentioned for the others to follow him.

After a minute of walking they saw her, standing with her back against a crystalline formation as if lost in thought. Amazingly, what Issei noticed first wasn't how cute she is, but that she looked kinda sad.

By appearance alone she was the same age of the teen, maybe a year older. Tall and slender, she had shoulder-length raven hair with two bangs framing her face, the right one fixed by white barrettes, and a smaller one in the middle of the forehead. Her eyes were two pools of ebony darkness that stared at everything but what was in front of her. She wore a white hooded jacket with black fur around the neck, bottom and the end of the sleeves, a black top underneath it. She wore black shorts, with two large brown belts disposed to form a cross, and long, form-fitting black boots with white laces around the feet. Poking out from her back where two gun holsters.

Seeing her like that, as if completely lost and without a single idea what to do, tugged at Issei's heart in a manner he never experienced before.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" Agnes, the ever gentle soul, asked.

At first nothing. Then, slowly, the young woman turned to stare at the group, eyes still filled with worry and something akin to desperation, before finally muttering: "Where...is my game?"

"Your game?" Issei wondered. "Did you lose it?"

"Yes, my precious game...It was stolen."

"What?!" Reno exclaimed with indignation. "To go so low as to steal the game of someone else...truly, this must be the work of an amazing Honor Student!" He punched the air in front of him, eyes burning with righteous fury. "I may be a demon, but I will never forgive such an horrendous act! What kind of game is it? We may have seen it!"

"Why is he so worked up? That's just a game." Kelly whispered to Shiro.

"Master...well, suffice to say for Master and Agnes their games are kinda sacred." Shiro's tone, despite being a monotone, managed to convey perfectly her thoughts on the matter.

"It's my precious game..." Emotions began to pour into the stranger's words, eyes that were so distant before now lighting up. "The one where I am the main character!"

"What?" Issei gaped. "You are the main character in a game?! That's..."

"Yes, the game where I am finally the main character!" Like a switch being flipped the young woman with a furred jacket tensed up as if ready to attack, her fist pointed at the group. "And you, you sto-!"

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Issei shouted loudly, eyes sparkling with awe. "You're so cool!"

"-le...eh?" Like a shadow under the sun the stranger's growing anger disappeared, leaving in place confusion. It was almost like she was not used to being praised. "Eh?"

"It's a big deal?" Agnes asked with innocence.

"Of course!" The brunette vehemently insisted. "While not many have their counterpart's real names, only the most famous people are chosen as model for a game character, especially for the main character! The default model for the male version of Commander Shepard for Mass Effect 1, 2 and 3 is based on Mark Vanderloo, a world-wide famous model! Starkiller is based on Samuel Witwer, the one who portrayed Lt. Crashdown in Battlestar Galactica! Genesis from Final Fantasy Crisis Core was inspired by the famous singer and actor Gackt Camui!"

"Genesis-sama is reaaaallll?!" Poor Agnes looked ready to faint.

Issei continued to demonstrate his Otaku knowledge. "And! Lei Wulong from Tekken is based-"

"-On none other than Jackie Chan-sama!" Reno jumped beside Issei and pumped his fist in the air, eyes alight with flames.

"Oh no! It's contagious!" Kelly cried.

Issei and Reno shook hands while smiling like the pair of idiots they are before the former turned back to the young woman. "What kind of game is it? What's its name?" He questioned with eagerness. Beside him Agnes was also waiting like a fangirl about to receive an autograph from the actor she admired.

"Its name?" That question seemed to act as yet another switch because the ravenette stood straight, right palm facing up before she clenched it into a fist. Faint traces of pink appeared on her cheeks and a cute smile on her lips, an almost overwhelming aura of determination and passion flaring from her. Seeing such a show, Issei couldn't help but think that the mysterious ravenette...

...Was the coolest person he ever meet in his life.

"Its name is [Makai Wars]!" She proclaimed hotly. "It's the story of a young woman that one day woke up without memories! Determined to recover her lost past she ventures into the Netherworld, only to discover that clones of herself are going around causing troubles for everyone! It then comes out that a mysterious figure is responsible for stealing the young woman's memories and creating the clones for reasons unknown! Determined to put a stop to the mysterious figure's treacherous plans and recovering her stolen memories, the heroine sets out for a quest of drama, tears and hope!"

Issei, Reno and Agnes 'ooh'ed. Shiro and Kelly were looking at everything but them.

"[Makai Wars] it's an RPG available for all consoles!" She continued with vigor. "What makes it stands out is its complex gameplay that uses numerous variable and yet provides an easy to access and understand interface for all kinds of player! The level and stats caps are very high, providing unlimited options for grinding and optimizing! The character rooster..."

_[Three hours later]_

"_*gulp* *gulp* *gulp*_ Ah!" The ravenette sighed contently after gulping down the last drop of water from the flask. "Sorry about that." She smiled, sticking out sideway her tongue and playfully hitting her head with a fist, before giving back the flask to Reno. "I've been depressed for such a long time, that I ended up exploding like a volcano!"

"Don't worry, it's okay." Issei reassured her. After the young woman's rant finished they decided to relocate in a more tranquil area. That's how our group of five heroes, plus a guest character, found themselves resting in a balcony and enjoying the outdoor air.

Granted, Issei also found the eternal night sky and the gigantic orange moon quite creepy. So, as with everything else he encountered in the Netherworld before, the pervert decided to focus on what made more sense and ignore the rest.

"I thought about it, and I realized..." He continued with a serious expression. "The game they stolen from you, it was the prototype, right? Without it production on large scale cannot begin."

"Yeah." She sighed before scowling. "Those damn producers kept repeating 'it's in development' for years. And then, when my game was finally supposed to be ready, some jerk came and stole it! Argh!" She threw her arms in the air. "I only want to be a main character! Is that too much to ask for?!"

"It's difficult to say." Shiro tilted her head. "I once heard that there is this Overlord that is a main character in his own game, but then following up games in the same series started coming out with new protagonists so he tried to steal the position as main character from them multiple times, only to constantly fail."

"That's it! He must be the one who stole my game!" The girl jumped on her feet, two long-barrel guns appearing in her hands. "Where is the Overlord?! I will make mincemeat out of him!"

"Calm down." Reno made a 'sit down' gesture. "Even if this guy is really the one who stole your game, I can assure you he's not the Overlord of this Netherworld. This game is the third one in the series and it marks his first appearance, so he doesn't fit the profile."

"Awww..." She sit down dejectedly.

'_I am not listening. I am not listening.'_ Issei chanted into his head. It was that or admitting Reno and Shiro were batshit insane. Trying to change subject he coughed before holding out his hand. "I guess I have yet to formally introduce myself? My name is Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you."

"I'm Agnes Toori!" The greenette also hold out her hand.

"Reno." The samurai raised two fingers, the index and the middle, in salute.

"Shiro." The Nekomata said from where she was sprawled on the ground.

"Kelly is Kelly! Kelly likes to burn things!" The Fire Mage answered.

The ravenette chuckled before shaking both Issei and Agnes' hands at the same time, a large grin on her face. "I'm Asagi. Asagi Asagiri. Nice to meetcha!"

Issei noticed a curious accent at the end of the now named Asagi's speech, something that reminded him of the way people from Osaka speak. Deciding it was not important he continued with a different set of questions. "Miss Asagi-"

"Just Asagi." She waved him off. "Being called 'Miss' makes me feel old. Call me by my first name, and I will do the same with you all."

"Alright. Asagi, sorry if this sounds strange..." The pervert hesitated. "You are human, aren't you?"

Asagi wordlessly pointed to her rotund ears.

"Ahaha, yeah. Sorry." He chucked awkwardly while scratching his head. "I'm just surprised to find here another human. You see, I only arrived here by accident and now I am trying to go back home."

"Good luck then." She smiled before taking out one of her guns and twirling it around her index finger. "I dabble in demon hunting, so I am more or less at home in the Netherworld."

"And, by your choice of weapon, I deduce you are an accomplished gunslinger?" Reno asked, to which Asagi nodded. "Then, I would like to enlist your help. We have a certain problem, and someone skillful with guns would help us a lot."

"Hm. I suppose I can at least hear what you have to say. Spill it out."

Reno explained the request from the PE Teacher and the opposition they faced. At the end of it Asagi blinked. One, two, three times. "Prinnies bumped-up on steroids? Alright: this, I have to see myself. I'm on it. Consider it returning the favor for cheering me on." She grinned.

"Thank you Asagi!" Agnes smiled brightly.

"Yes thank you! You're so cool Asagi, I hope you find your game soon so that everyone could see how great you are!" Issei told her without shame. Just the meeting with a fellow human being was enough to strengthen the flame of hope in his spirit, the hope that he will one day return home safe and sound.

Basking in the praises Asagi puffed up her chest. "Dooon't you worry! The magnificent Asagi will discipline those unruly Prinnies, even if I have to kick their asses all the way to the Underworld!"

"Yay! Another party member!" Kelly beamed. "Kelly will greet you...by setting you on fi-!" It was as far as she went before both Issei and Agnes tackled her, pinning down her arms and putting a hand over her mouth.

"Don't mind Kelly, she's just completing an assignment." Reno answered to Asagi's raised eyebrow. "But before we go I think me and the others need to buy new, better weapons and armors."

"Does Rosen Queen have a branch here too?" At the samurai's nod she smiled. "Great! Let's go."

* * *

"Now, this is what I call swords!" Issei grinned at the assortment of real swords (as they were made of real metal and whatnot) displayed inside the Weapon Shop. Checking them out his eyes fell, as if attracted by gravity, on a thick and long sword with the hilt shaped like a dragon's head. '_It looks badass, almost like a hero's weapon!'_

"Forget it." Reno crushed the pervert's fantasy almost immediately. "That's way outside our finances. Uhm...there." He picked up a short sword that resembled an oversized kitchen knife and handed it to Issei. "This is a Scramasax. It offers double the damage of the Toy Blade you currently use, so switch them."

"Well, at least it looks legit instead of a toy." Grumbling the brunette took the new weapon, noticing it was heavier but not too much.

"While for me..." The samurai walked to the Bows Section and looked at the models for a while before choosing a crude bow that looked like it was made by a bored kid during the summer. "It's not the best, but it will suffice for the task ahead."

On the other side of the shop Shiro was browsing among the special weapons for Monster Types, while Agnes and Kelly, who already had good weapons, were buying upgraded gears at the nearby Armor Shop.

And for Asagi...

"Woooh! This looks awesome!"

She was gushing over the Gun Selection where, amidst the usual low-leveled guns for starting characters, she found a gun with an old but very stylish design that immediately captivated her attention. She called the storekeeper and pointed at the gun. "How much for this bad boy?!"

"500 HL." The male martial artist told her.

The smile on Asagi's face froze. Wordlessly she took out her wallet and looked inside. She kept staring for a few seconds, still smiling, before putting it away and raising a single finger. "Just one minute kind sir."

* * *

"I'm telling you the truth, dood! Prinny Mask is real! I saw him with my own eyes, dood!" A Prinny excitedly told a Green Slime, who just looked at his friends skeptically.

"Hey there handsome~! Could you help a girl in trouble~?" A sweet voice asked.

The two monsters turned to address the caller, only for both of them to start sweating bullets as they ended up staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Give me all your HL~. Now~." The same sweet voice said again, now together with a smile worthy of the Grim Reaper itself.

* * *

"You look happy. Did something good happened?" Issei asked Asagi as they walked towards the Dimensional Gate.

"I made a very sweet deal. Good weapon and cheap price, it's basically Christmas!" She replied as she took out a gun and...rubbed her cheek against it?

"Uh." Was all Issei could say. Admittedly it was clear that Asagi was in good mood and cared a lot about the item, but he never imagined that someone could do that with a gun!

'_Then again, in a world with real monsters lurking around and where people are so prone to violence, maybe weapons are the same as fashion accessories back on Earth?'_ The brunette mused.

Before he could delved more on it all of his current thoughts were put on the back seat as he and the rest of the group walked into the magic circle and found themselves on the platform with the Map Menu.

"Ise-san. Before we go take this." Reno handed Issei the sticker he received from the Nurse.

"...Alright, I'll bite: what does it do?" Issei asked with a little bit of dread. For his sanity.

"It's a Brawny Muscle. Stick it on your skin and it will give a bonus to your HP."

"..."

"I'm se-"

"No. No, don't bother. Let's just do it." Issei deadpanned. He put the sticker on the naked skin of his forearm...and instantly felt himself full of energy, almost like he was healthier than before. "It works?! For real?!"

As the others stared at him as if it was obvious he ruffled his hair in frustration. "Can we just, y'know, go?"

* * *

The [Drug Abuse Gymnasium] was as they left it, the damage left by the last battle still there. The Prinnies were back to their impromptu training sessions, vigorously using the equipment before tossing it away, posing and then switching to another one.

"Wow. You weren't kidding!" Asagi whistled, leaning forward with a hand above her eyes to see better. "Those Prinnies look like someone injected them with a cocktail of caffeine and crack. Steroids seriously did it?" She sighed, shaking her head. "They're almost as bad as King Drake the Third."

"Who?"

"Just a moron."

That was when the Prinnies noticed them. "YOU AGAIN?!" They screamed in unison. Forming a single line they assumed various martial art-like stances, but ended up looking more like mooks in a bad kung-fu movie than legitimate threats.

Why? Well, the fact that only a third of them was standing straight instead of looking like knocked down statues was an important fact, but not the primary one. Those Prinnies that were showing their backs instead of facing them were what really ruined the atmosphere. Along with that lone Prinny that was twitching on the ground after suffering from a heart-attack.

Twirling on the tips of his peg-like legs and flippers joined above its head like a fat ballerina the Prinny Leader moved in front of his minions before puffing up its chest and pointing at the group. "Ya here to get your asses beat again punks?" It shouted. "Because we're more than happy to oblige!"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Shiro smashed her right fist into her other hand. "I'm in the mood for fish today. And would you look at that, I see a bunch of fat, dumb penguins ready to be sliced up, grilled and served with hot sauce!"

They bristled, save for the Leader who just laughed. "You and what army?"

"Me!" Asagi took a step forward, left hand with only the middle and ring fingers clenched in front of her left eye, the other arm akimbo and a wide grin on her lips. "A one-woman army! The great and magnificent Asagi is here! Are you guys ready to relocate to a rehabilitation center?"

"Oh look, another Flatty!" One of the Prinnies snickered.

"The Flat Chest Alliance is growing! Please hold me, that I faint!" Another one said dramatically with one flipper over its heart(?).

Issei gulped, preparing for Asagi to explode into righteous rage...

"That's all?"

Only to do a double-take as the aspiring Main Character coldly said that while staring at the Prinnies with a deadpan, half-lidded stare. The birds were rather shocked too.

"Insulting a girl's chest? Is this the best you can come up with? How juvenile." She continued in a disappointed tone like a dignified teacher reprimanding an unruly child. "I guess the steroids killed the few brain cells left in that dusty husk you call a head. Why don't you save everyone's time and just go down the dump like the pieces of trash you are?"

Issei blinked. For a moment he swore his entire vision was replaced by the imagine of a gigantic Asagi in regal clothes with a crown and sceptre looking down with disdain at the Prinnies, now minuscule and dressed in rags. Luckily it passed.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Angrier than ever a Prinny reached into his belly-bag and took out a light-up bomb.

Asagi shot it in the forehead, causing the bomb to fall off.

As the other Prinnies stared in shock at the explosion that sent many of their members flying Asagi calmly blew off the smoke coming out of the barrel before grinning impishly. "I, am a Main Character! And you runts are an easy source of Exp!"

She did a pirouette, taking out her other gun at the same time and ending with both her arms spread. "Bring it out, biatch!"

Issei ignored how Asagi's strange accent turned very thick towards the end, the Prinny's reactions and Reno taking out his bow. He ignored all of it in order to formulate a single thought:

'_Asagi. Is. So. Cool!'_

Reno promptly took command. "Spread out! Me, Asagi-san and Kelly-chan will hit the Prinnies at full force with long ranged attacks! Ise-kun, Agnes-chan, Shiro: engage any enemy that manage to slip closer!"

""YES!""

Unsheathing his sword Issei took position to the side of Asagi, while Shiro did the same with Reno and Agnes with Kelly.

The Samurai pulled back the string of his bow, the demonic energies infused into it creating an arrow ready to use. Taking aim at the nearest group of Prinnies he fired before repeating the process. Knowing he wasn't skillful enough to pull out many precise hits he instead went for quick, continuous attacks.

"Kelly is going to return everything you did to her, with interests!" Twirling staff in hand the Fire Child Witch launched wave of flames after wave of flames, spreading the area of her spells as much as possible to take out multiple enemies at the same time.

In contrast with the aforementioned two Asagi displayed impressive marksmanship even when dual-wielding, every bullet hitting the Prinnies in a sensible area. Her legs stood completely still, while her arms and index fingers were a blur of activity.

Faced with such an onslaught the Prinnies, who ARE a close-combat unit, tried to pull out the same massive use of [Prillin Bomb] of last time. But our heroes were ready for it: Kelly used her fire spells to make the match burn faster and the bomb explode while they were still holding it, Reno shot his arrows to knock the bomb out of their grasp and Asagi aimed for the Prinnies' eyes and flippers.

While this was going on some Prinnies ran around and tried to flank them, but found determined opposition. With a battle cry Issei stabbed a Prinny, running through it completely. Then he pulled to the side, freeing the blade before with an upward diagonal swing cutting off the bird's head. "Way to go! Taste the power of a real sword!"

"No, look!" Shiro said after pounding her opponent into the ground. She pointed to a couple of Geo Blocks sitting at the bottom of a giant weight machine. "Those Geo Blocks grant an increase in Attack and halve Defense. They're affecting everyone. Don't get hit and take out the enemies before they do!"

"Understood!" Agnes switched from stabbing to swiping while aiming at the peg-like legs, causing the birds to stumble before she hit them as they were down.

The battle continued like that for a few minutes before the Prinny Leader jumped at the top of some equipment and shouted. "GET OUT THE DRINKS DUDES! WE'RE GOING TURBO!"

Issei was almost sure that was a reference to something. Before he could ponder on it further he gaped in amazement as the remaining Prinnies took out a paper box from which they pour a brown powder into their beaks. Then they gulped down an entire can of an unknown drink (the brunette idly noted the can had the image of a Zombie and a large 'J' on it and really hoped it wasn't what he thought it was) in one gulp. At that point they swayed left and right like a ballerina attempting a belly dance.

"They're making a mix!" Asagi shouted.

"They aren't going to explode, are they? Worser than usual, I mean?" Agnes wondered.

"Oh!"

"Oh! Oh!"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

The Prinnies began to chant before striking a pose Issei found eerily similar to what Goku and other Saiyans in Dragon Ball used during power-ups or going Super Saiyans. As if mocking his fears the flaming aura around the Prinnies swell, veins growing in width.

"OOOOOHHHH YYYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!"

"Here they come!" Reno managed to shout before a Prinny-ish tidal wave hit them all. If before the new equipment, formation and the inclusion of Asagi evened the odds now the Prinnies' newfound ferocity and strength put them back on square one. At least this time they were able to retaliate.

Reno discarded the bow for his old blade, him and Shiro guarding each other's back. "**Blade Rush!**" "**Cat Kick!**" Putting forth everything they had they started using Special Skills with abandon, focusing on a single Prinny until it was dead before switching to the next one.

"Come on come on come on! This everything ah can do?!" Asagi mocked as she gracefully dodged the hunting knives before using a Prinny as a springboard to jump in the air and mercilessly shot the rest. "Ah not even sweating a single drop!"

Just as she landed down a Prinny jumped at her from behind, knives at the ready.

Asagi merely let go of one gun and swung her arm behind.

"Have yoOOOORRGGHH!" The backstabbing-wannabe bird screamed as it found itself impaled on the spikes of the large Morning Star that came out of Asagi's sleeve. She pulled it back along with the Prinny by the chain and spun both in the air before slamming the spiked ball on the ground, causing an explosion.

"**Cameo Star!** ...Oops, too late." Smiling cutely with one eye closed and the tongue sticking out sideway, the future Main Character put the hand still holding a gun behind her head. Her foot kicked the dropped gun into the free hand's palm, where she grabbed it and shot the nearest Prinny without even looking at it.

"Yaaahh!" Kelly screamed in pain as one Prinny slashed her side. "_Stay away from me!_" In the hand that was not holding the staff a sword made of solidified fire formed before Kelly slammed it into her attacker, knocking it away.

"Kelly! _I won't let you get hurt!_" Agnes put her hands together. Wings of light formed around the Fire Mage before scattering, the wound closing up leaving behind only ruined clothes.

"Thanks Agnes! You're bestest friend of bested friends!"

"I-It was nothing...Wait, no time for that!" The half-demon, half-human jumped in front of her friend. "Stay behind me! Your DEF isn't very high, and with that Geo Block it's even worse."

"Sad but true." She conceded between hurling fireballs. "Shall Kelly destroy it and make everything go 'kaboom!'?"

The greenette shook her head. "Not worth it at this point. Let's just finish it quickly!"

"**Blade Rush!**" Issei used his best (and only one for now) skill to defeat three Prinnies in one strike. There was only him preventing Asagi from being overwhelmed, and by the glorious and large Oppai he will surely grope one day as the Harem King he wasn't going to fail a bro. Even if she was a girl: despite what the students of Kuoh Academy thought Issei wasn't a sexist.

He despised only pretty boys, and only because they stole all the girls leaving average looking guys like him empty-handed.

"But one day I will overcome this curse of unpopularity!" He shouted as he did a fist-pump, completely caught up in his own wild fantasies. "First I will get a girlfriend and then I will become Ha-"

"YE PUNK!" The Prinny Leader did a 'Renegade Interrupt' with its leg against Issei's cheek, knocking the lad away. "YE DEAD! DEAD YE HEAR ME? NO-ONE MESS WITH THE **HIGH PRINNIES**!"

**[The Prinnies were officially identified as the High Prinnies, while the Prinny Leader was identified as the High Prinny Leader]**

Issei missed the game message. "God! I think my jaw is broken!" He whimpered at the pain speaking caused him before he glared at the High Prinny Leader. With his thumb he mimicked slashing his own throat. '_I'm gonna have roasted turkey for dinner!' _He thought.

His opponent merely twirled its knives before they changed at each other, sounds of metal striking metal soon filling the area.

Issei and the High Prinny Leader were both novices at using their weapons, meaning they cared to only hit as hard and often as they could. The brunette even resolved to let himself being hit in order to strike back; his opponent was doing the same, but only because it didn't give a rat's ass about defending himself. As things were the one with the more HP would last longer and left standing while the other would fall down.

Unfortunately for Issei, he wasn't used to pain as other demons were, causing him to falter after a particularly vicious slash at his leg. The High Prinny Leader capitalized on it by headbutting Issei's leg injury. The brunette yelped and fell down on one knee before his sword was knocked out of his hands and a kick to the chest sent him on the ground.

"End of the line kid." Grinning ferociously the High Prinny Leader slowly stalked towards Issei, its knives poised to stab downward. "Tonight, I'm going to use your money to pay the dudes all the granita they can eat before throwing up!"

'_Granita? Seriously?'_ Jaw still sore Issei thought, having seen enough films to expect something...well, something more adult-like. '_Shit, I am going to die here? But Miss Matildo said she can bring back the dead...Nononono! Dying is still dying! To hell with that!'_

Looking up at his opponent he was filled with a myriad of emotions: fear at his imminent demise, anger at the stupid bird that kicked him around, embarrassment for having being kicked around by a stupid bird, but most of all—

Shame. He was full of shame at the thought of failing his new-found friends, who agreed to help him even if they had no reason to do so.

His hands clenched, green light suddenly glowing from the left one.

'_Don't joke with me!'_ He gritted his teeth. '_I can't waste their kindness like this! I wouldn't be able to call myself a man otherwise!' _Closing his eyes he recalled the hero of his childhood, Son Goku from Dragon Ball. That show was the only thing that made him more excited than oppai and eroge: in part because it reminded him of his old friend Shidou-kun and how they used to watch it together, and in part because he admired the kind Saiyan and his unwavering determination. Every person has a childhood hero, and Son Goku was his own.

So what would his Hero do in the teen's place, on the brink of defeat and facing an enemy that must be defeated at all costs?

'_It's obvious!'_ He opened his eyes, defiance burning like a flame inside them. "He would blast them with a Kamehameha!" He shouted, uncaring of any embarrassment he could feel.

As if the gates of a dam broke green light enveloped Issei's left forearm, halting the High Prinny Leader and catching the attention of the brunette's friends, who just finished the last of their opponents.

In front of their eyes the green light swelled before turning red and coalescencing around Issei's left forearm, leaving behind a red gauntlet with a green jewel embedded into it that left his fingers uncovered.

[Boost!]

A mechanical voice resonated from the gauntlet. After that Issei felt power coursing through him, as if he just received a large infusion of Mana. The pain fading he slammed both hands on the ground and pushed himself up, staring at his opponent with a glare that promised bloody murder.

"W-W-What the h-h-hell?!" The High Prinny Leader stammered in a cold sweat, feeling as if he was suddenly in front of a wild beast, a natural predator.

Abandoning himself completely to his instincts Issei raised his left hand and pointed his open palm at his enemy, a ball of red energy forming in front of it. Once it reached adequate size he pulled back his hand, made a fist and then punched the sphere. Unbidden, words came out of his lips:

"**DRAGON SHOT!**"

The sphere became a beam of red energy that hit straight-on and engulfed the High Prinny Leader. As pure, focused destruction tore its body apart the bird that first had the idea of stealing steroids from the PE Teacher screamed a single word.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

And then it was no more.

As quickly as it came power left Issei's body. He kneeled down, completely drained, and fell, blackness quickly replacing awareness. Before he lost consciousness he thought he heard a feminine voice said something along the lines of 'Main Character!'...

* * *

**And that's all for today folks! The next chapter may come a bit later because DA is busy with his own stories (he's on a roll, cheer him on) and I have things to take care in RL. Don't worry though, I like this story too much to leave it behind. I hope you feel the same. See ya next time in the next installment of "Disgaea: Dragon of Dragons"!**

**P.S: If someone feels like writing a preview for the next chapter Disgaea-style and submit it to me, I may offer a reward. Just saying.**

**P.S.S: my secret hope is for this story to earn a mention on TvTropes. There, I said it!**

* * *

**Asagi Asagiri**

Title: Main Character?

Evility: Bullet Set (Asagi fires twice when normal attacking if she is equipped with a gun)

Weapon Types: Gun, Bow

Skills:

All Gun and Bow Skills

Personal Skills:

_Cameo Star_ (Asagi takes out a Morning Star from one sleeve and tosses it at the target, impaling them on the spikes. Then she pulls back and rotates in the air the Morning Star with the target still attached before slamming it against the ground, creating an explosion) Description: Where does she keep that? Range: up to 4 panels ahead (single target)

Description: She was supposed to be the main character of her own game but her role was stolen by Overlord Zetta. Since then she has become a recurring cameo character in many of Nippon Ichi games. Determined to become a proper protagonist, even today she chases the dream called "Makai Wars". An huge otaku and a genius at handling machines, she is somewhat bi-polar, switching from one emotional state to the opposite at the slightest stimuli. She spots a slight Brooklyn accent that becomes heavy when she is feeling very emotional.


	7. Preview 1

**In true Disgaea style, the preview for the next chapter was brought to you by "catboy97", who already chose his reward.**

* * *

_**Preview - Episode 1 "The Pervert and the Netherworld" Ending**_

* * *

[Play: Disgaea 3 OST - Tale of the Pure-Hearted Youth]

The screen clears up to reveal the inside of a fancy decorated theatre. The curtain rolls up, revealing Asagi on her knees and crying while it rains.

Asagi: "I, Asagi, called out the name of my best friend, the boy who saved me from depression: Issei! But there was no response, and I knew he died in order to defeat the Evil Prinnies."

Issei: "Wait a minute, what's going on?! I didn't die, I just fainted from exhaustion!

Then the scene switches, revealing Shiro with two long fake ears and a moustache sitting on a pile of rubble while looking down on Asagi.

Asagi: "However, in my moment of greatest despair an alien named Kyurial came to me and offered a wish in exchange for me to become a Pumilla Magi and fights the force of darkness forever!"

Shiro: "I take offense on that."

The scene switches again, showing Asagi donned in a frilly costume and wielding a staff shaped like a hourglass.

Asagi: "Jumping on the occasion I wished to go back in time in order to become the main character and save Issei from his fate. No matter what it takes, I will repay my best friend's kindness!"

Reno: "Why didn't you just wish to bring him back to life then?"

Asagi: "Next time on [Pumilla Magi Asagi Magica], final episode: I'm going to be the Main Character! Don't worry Issei, I will bear the burden of being the Main Character in your place!"

Kelly: "Kelly thinks you aren't doing this entirely out of selflessness."

The screen fades to black again.

[Stop the Music]

* * *

A figure shrouded in darkness. By the silhouette it appears to be a woman possessing wings and horns.

?: "So this is Evil Academy. Umph, what is the point of a school to teach demons...but if what I heard is correct, then I will find plenty of strong opponents to fight. Let's see what you got, the one called the strongest Overlord!"

* * *

**Q&amp;A Time!**

**R.D.T: Issei's Sacred Gear is currently in Twice Critical mode.**

**Guest Number 9: like I said I can't be precise on the power levels because otherwise people are gonna start bitching about it, and I don't have time for know-it-alls and flamers. So I simply repeat: there are various tiers of Overlord class, but even a demon in the lowest one is much stronger than any of the non Super-Devil Mao of DxD. Overlord after all are beings that fight on equal ground with Gods.**

**0-0 b: yes, the Classroom Assembly will come into play. Ddraig will appear, in more than one way.**

**Next chapter of "Disgaea: Dragon of Dragons" is coming out around Wednesday. Look forward to it!**


	8. Chapter 6

**I am sorry for the chapter's delay, however I had two good reasons:**

**Vacation. Beach.**

**With that out of the way let's answer your questions:**

**Lukefang: We are talking about Issei here, what other choices there are?**

**Murderhobo: Yes, Zetta is still the strongest. Still an idiot too, but all that power has to have a drawback.**

**Guest: I'm a little full with characters, but I'll see what I can do. Sona at Evil Academy? lol, now I have to write it somehow ^^**

**0-0 b: no they don't have the same weakness, on account of them being different species.**

**I don't own Highschool DxD and/or the Disgaea franchise. If I did Issei would have lost his virginity in the first volume and the game where Asagi is the MC would have come immediately after Makai Kingdom. I don't know what DA would do with either of them, but I believe his priorities are set close to mine.**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Hints of Red**_

_**AKA**_

_**I Met A Competent Teacher. He Smelled Like Chili Sauce.**_

* * *

_Clack._

_Clink._

_Cla-Clack._

Asagi opened the recursion chamber and tok out the cartridge, rolling the metal cylinder between her slender fingers. There was no projectile inside of course, the cartridge is merely a channel to focus Spiritual Power inside to form a round before firing, the same technique of bows that allow for infinite shots. As a warrior that fought extensively in the Netherworld before she had long ago accessed and mastered the use of her own Spiritual Power and Mana to strengthen herself, letting her fight demons on even ground. After staring at the cartridge for a few seconds she put it back inside the chamber and closed the mechanism. With her hand firm around the handle and a finger on the trigger, she was ready to aim and shot at any time.

Her gaze slowly turned to the right and below, where on a bed Issei Hyoudou was sleeping.

With the fall of their leader the Prinnies still alive panicked and ran away. A bit anticlimactic, but Asagi and the others did, albeit with some difficulty, beat them within an inch of their lives, so seeing the strongest among them fall was a huge blow for their morale. Agnes immediately went to check on Issei, and with relief told them he was just exhausted, the last blow having put an huge strain on his body. With Shiro carrying him they left the Gym and went to the hospital to be healed. Since Issei had yet to wake up they left him in a bed and Asagi to guard over, while Reno and the others went back to recover the stolen steroids.

So our Main Character(?) was alone with the snoring Oppai Baka, Matildo currently healing other students in another area of the hospital.

_'That last skill he used, and that red gauntlet...' _The group agreed to discuss the ending of the duel between Issei and the High Prinny Leader once the boy wake up, but Asagi already guessed the truth. _'Those are the marks of a Main Character!'_

It was obvious, really. A seemly normal young boy with no fighting abilities whatsoever, suddenly pulled into an unknown place full of dangers. Then, after initially displaying no traces of talent, he ended up on the brink of defeat before a superior foe only to suddenly awaken a mysterious power and win with a technique made up on the spot. And not any technique, but a beam. A _laser_ beam.

What could the boy possibly be but a Main Character, a _Hero_?

Like what she was, what she _should _have been?

Her gaze lingered on the boy's face, thoughts of taking what's hers back from the one that-

_"THAT'S AMAZING!" Issei shouted loudly, eyes sparkling with awe._

_"You're so cool Asagi, I hope you find your game soon so that everyone could see how great you are!"_

The black-haired girl sighed, putting the gun back in the holster. "Can't not be too hasty. A true Hero doesn't take chances. I must be sure. Let's tag along for a little more to collect more evidence. Yes, that's right: to collect evidence, that's all there is to it..."

Asagi continued to mumble to herself, hands fidgeting over her lap.

* * *

"Ooh! Murayama has such great breasts!" He giggled perversely. "And Katase's legs aren't so bad either!"

Today was truly a great day for one Issei Hyoudou. Not only he found a new hole to peek at the changing members of the Kendo Club, his two friends Matsuda and Motohama were absent, meaning he could ogle that glimpse of paradise all for himself.

His eyes focused on Murayama, who was not wearing anything other than her panties at the moment. She bent forward, her slender hands reaching to the sides of the most holy of all undergarments before pulling–

The ground below Issei disappeared.

"Eh?" It was all the brunette could mutter before he fell into the hole that mysteriously opened directly below him. "Aaaaaaahhhh!"

After falling for nearly a minute (and screaming all the way) the pervert reached the end and landed into a liquid body. Issei pushed himself out while spitting the warm liquid-which strangely tasted like meat-before his eyes widened in horror as he saw he was inside a giant boiling pot, the fire burning nicely below it. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Surprised Issei?" Reno, who was wearing a traditional black and yellow Oni costume complete with horns and a giant fork held like a spear, asked sardonically. On his sides Agnes and Kelly were wearing cute girl's versions of the Oni costume, smiling and posing like idols on stage. "Peeking is a sin. And Sinners go to Hell."

"I ONLY WANTED TO SEE REAL OPPAI! TO GROPE THEM! IS THAT SO UNFORGIVABLE TO DESERVE ETERNAL DAMNATION?!" Issei screeched.

"According to this, yes." Suddenly in Reno's free hand was a book. On the cover was Yuuto Kiba drawn in the style of Riyoko Ikeda, a sparkling aura around him as he winks at the reader with a rose between his lips. Under him the title read: [Why I Am Fabulous and Perverts Need to Die].

"CURSE YOU DAMN BISHOUNEN!"

"Nyaaa~!"

A giant paw grabbed the pot and raised it in the air, where Issei came face to face with a titanic-sized Shiro. "Thanks for the meal, nya~."

"NOOO!" Issei screamed as he fell into Shiro's mouth together with the pot's content, and strangely enough Asagi playing an electric guitar, sharp fangs bigger than him coming closer, closer, closer–!

"NOOO! YOU CAN'T EAT ME SHIRO-CHAN!" The brunette yelled as he stood up. "I TASTE AWFUL!"

"I'll bet." The Nekomata replied with a bored tone.

"Eh?" Issei blinked and, forcing himself to calm down, took into his surroundings. He was back at the hospital (in fact the same exact bed he used before) and his friends were gathered around him. Sighing in relief he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Just a dream. Thanks God it was just a dream."

"More like a nightmare." Reno smirked before he switched to serious. "I'm glad to see you're okay. If you want to know, you fainted from exhaustion. What do you remember before that? It's important."

"What I remember?" He scratched his head, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "I was fighting that damned Prinny, and losing. I thought what Goku would do in my place, and then..." His eyes widened as new knowledge flow into his mind. Or, more accurately, he became aware of it for the first time. "What's this? [Dragon Shot]? A new Skill? But I don't remember buying it!?"

"It's because it's Unique to you." Agnes explained. "As they grow stronger certain people manage to unlock part of their own potential by themselves, which take the form of Unique Skills or Evilities. That's what happened to you." Issei nodded in understanding, the concept common to many RPGs. "But that's not all. Before using your Unique Skill something else happened. Do you remember summoning a gauntlet on your left hand?"

"A gauntlet?" The pervert frowned. "Well, I remember imagining myself blasting the Prinny with a Kamehameha, and then I think I caught a glimpse of green light."

"Like that?" Asagi asked, pointing to Issei's left forearm which was indeed glowing green.

"The hell?" Issei raised his left hand. Like before the light turned red before it left behind a red gauntlet. It was in the form of a bracer that covered his upper forearm and the back of his hand, leaving his fingers free. On the top was a green jewel.

"Shiny~!" Kelly chirped, staring at the gauntlet as if she wanted to pet it. Or set it on fire.

"Is this another thing that normally happen in the Netherworld?" Issei questioned. Now that he looked closer it was pretty cool, like something that a Tokusatsu Hero would wear.

"No. I mean Armors and Accessories are the norm, but they don't appear out of nowhere." The Samurai took the gauntlet between his hands and examined it carefully, reading the Status Screen. "It's name is [Twice Critical]. No stats bonus whatsoever. It cannot be unequipped or sold? Very curious." His eyebrows joined his hairline. "It has an Evility!?"

"Like a Magichange Weapon?" Asagi crossed her arms. "But I never heard of a Magichange Accessory?"

"Me neither." Shiro shook her head. "It's a first for me too."

"Uh, excuse me." Issei raised his right hand. "What is a Magichange Weapon?"

"It's a special ability of Monster-type Demons." Reno explained. "They can change their forms into that of a weapon so that humanoid Demons like me can wield them. The weapon form grants part of the Monster's stats to the wielder and its Evilities. The wielder can also use special abilities unique to the weapon form."

Issei blinked, eying Shiro with disbelief. "You...turn into a weapon?"

"A sword. But only Master can wield me." She replied sternly, making the teen instantly dispel any fantasy he was about to have.

"What does the gauntlet's Evility do?" Agnes asked.

"The name is [Boost]. Here it said that, for 10% of the Max HP, it temporarily doubles the wielder's Mana Power." He pushed back his glasses. "I see. A drastic increase in Mana Power would cause the Level to go up and the stats to grow. Even if it's for a limited time, it can turn a battle around. The real question is...how come you have something like that Ise-san?"

"I don't have the foggiest idea." The brunette deadpanned.

"I was afraid that was the case." The Samurai scratched his chin. "Well, I guess an advantage is an advantage, whenever it comes from. I guess this is a special ability from the world you come from?"

"To change Title like that, it's a little more than a 'special' ability." Asagi commented.

""Eh?"" All heads present turned to stare at her.

"What?" She scowled. "Didn't any of you noticed that Ise's Title changed?"

Reno focused back to Issei's Status Screen. The Name was the same, the Level was higher but that was to be expected since the teenager defeated a Boss. And the title...

**[Issei Hyoudou - Oppai Wyrmling]**

"Oppai Wyrmling?" He sweatdropped.

"Aww. Does this mean that Kelly can't call Oppai Baka an Oppai Baka anymore?"

"You should have stopped doing that ages ago!" Issei protested.

Reno cracked a smile. "If you can argue like that it means you're fully recovered. Can you stand?"

Issei hesitated for an instant before removing the covers and getting off the bed. He stood up on his feet with no apparent difficulty. "Yeah. I feel great. Better, even."

"Perfect." Reno held up a brown paper bag. "This mean we can finally complete Old Skull's Quest and get the reward."

* * *

"Hell yeah! I had my doubts, but you brats were better than expected. With my precious mojo back, I'm back into business!"

"Uhm, thank you?" Reno replied with some hesitance, a large sweatdrop on the side of his head. He scratched his cheek. "Alright, this may sound strange, but are you really Old Skull, the PE Teacher?"

"What kind of question is that?" Crossing his arms, the Skull replied with a thick and deep voice.

The reason for the Samurai's confusion was evident: when Issei and Kelly first meet him Old Skull had the appearance of a ten year old kid.

Now however it was the exact opposite: with thrice the previous height, he had the proportions of a grown man with a body builder's body. The glasses looked minuscole on his face, and the red skull hoodie more like a scarf. The gym shirt was straining against his incredible muscles and looked ready to burst under the pressure. The shorts too were unchanged in size, an enormous bulge visible for all. Reno, Shiro, Agnes and Kelly were demons and so had no problems with the unusual show.

Issei and Asagi however were humans and so stood a large distance from the meeting, retching violently.

"You were a kid last time Kelly saw you." The Mage pointed out.

The Teacher grumbled. "Well, yes. If I don't take my mojo regularly I lose a _bit_ of mass. Nothing serious." Understatement of the year. "That's why I ordered a truck full of them. This way I am not going to run out anytime soon! Gahaha! I suppose this made my request moot, but I am a man of my word. Here's your reward."

Old Skull gave them a small marble stamp shaped like a woman with long hair.

"An Imperial Seal?" Reno said with slight awe. "Now there is something you don't see everyday."

"I'll also toss you a freebie. Some crates from my order went missing. I suspect those Prinnies stolen them again, but they have yet to show their dirty mugs in my zone. You should check them out and see what they're doing."

* * *

"I've been scarred. My eyes will never be clear again." Issei muttered in a monotone, his eyes dead.

"I can't be a bride anymore!" Asagi sobbed, face in her hands. "They will ban me from all the kid's shows!"

"Cut it out." Shiro told them.

"Yeah!" Kelly continued. "Stop being 'human' weird and be useful!"

Issei glared hatefully at the Mage but did nothing, his code of honor forbidding him from hurting a girl without a valid reason. Asagi had not such qualms and socked Kelly in the face.

"Is this what parenthood is like?" Reno asked himself as he watched Shiro punching everyone to make them stop. He shook his head before turning to Agnes. "Shall we go?"

The greenette nodded. The Samurai nodded back and opened the Map Menu, selecting the [Drug Abuse Gymnasium].

The place was as they left it, bearing the scars of not one but two big battles. Finding no one in sight they walked further inside until they reached a new area similar to the previous one but smaller.

The Prinnies were there, crying and wailing like their dogs just died en masse. They were crowded around a large, _empty _crate.

"Gone! All gone!"

"How did it happened? Who was on watch last night?

"Nobody was! We didn't thought about possible thieves!"

"...You dumb chickens got mugged too?" Issei facepalmed. "Talk about Karmic retribution."

"Serve them right." Kelly agreed.

Those comments alerted the Prinnies of the group's presence. "YOU PUNKS AGAIN!?" They screamed in unison, through they were also keeping their distance.

A Prinny more courageous than the other stepped forth. "Not only did you kill the Boss, now you're here to mock us?!"

"That sound appealing." Issei admitted. Unknowingly rousing them even more.

"Got to Hell!" "I hope you catch the fleas!" "I will avenge Boss...tomorrow!"

As the Prinnies tossed those and more insults Agnes' lips turned into a frown, which deepened with each new angry retort. At one point she seemly had enough: she stepped forward and slammed the butt of her spear on the ground, making all eyes turn toward her.

"That is enough, all of you!" She said sternly, pointing at the Prinnies. "Aren't all of you supposed to be disciplined? Also, why is it that you lack proper decorum?! Prinny Rule Number 1! You must always include the word 'Dood!' at the end of every line you say! Do you need to be disciplined?! Do I need to drag you all back to Hades and have Uncle **Valvatorez** whip you into shape?! Because I can assure, he will NOT be pleased!"

The change was instantaneous: all traces of rage evaporated from the Prinnies, their eyes widening in comical fear as their bodies shook with fear, so much sweat pouring out of their every pore that it formed a puddle.

"NOOO DOOD!"

"NOT MASTER VALVATOREZ DOOD!"

"FORGIVE US DOOD!"

"I REPENT DOOD!"

They all screamed as they began groveling at Agnes' feet like the souls of the damned before the Yama. "Uhmpf, that's better. But to make up for all the troubles you made, you'll need to work harder. And I will make sure of that."

"Yes dood!"

"Command us dood!"

"We will do everything dood!"

"Just don't tell Master Valvatorez dood!"

**[The "Prinny Squad" joined your Party. They're all Prinnies and all Good-for-nothing, so don't expect much!]**

"Well now, that is impressive." Reno commented. "You should have used it sooner."

"Yeah. But who's this Valvatorez guy that have them crapping their pants at the sole mention of his name?" Issei asked Agnes.

"Uncle Valvatorez is my guardian." The greenette smiled fondly. "He worked as a Prinny instructor in another Netherworld, where he train and educate new Prinnies. And he takes his job _very_ seriously."

"Wow, sounds like a badass." Issei replied with amazement. "I would like to meet him one day."

* * *

"Something wrong My Lord?"

"No Fenrich. I just had the feeling someone was complimenting me...but I also felt like I shouldn't be happy at being praised by that person. How curious."

* * *

"So, what sort of person is he?" Issei asked curiously.

"Well..." Agnes giggled. "To put it bluntly, he's a Vampire."

"A Vampire?" The brunette said with confusion. "Those guys who drink blood?"

"Uh uh. Though Uncle sworn off human blood and became obsessed with eating sardines instead, all to keep a promise. Uncle believes that proud and noble demons must keep their promises at all costs, and has a great respect for humans who hold the same principles."

"Someone who keeps their promises is proud and noble, huh?" The perverted teen muttered under his breath. Issei had always made promises, but some of which he had never kept. Some of those promises were to the 'counselors' his parents brought him to see back in his last years of elementary school, thinking that his sudden interest in breasts was a mental illness. He had promised them he would change, but in reality he never bothered to keep them..

_'I wonder if people would respect me more if I can actually keep my promises. It seems to work with this Valvatorez guy.'_ He thought before looking at the group. "So, what do we do now?"

"For now, we rest." Reno suggested. "We've gone through quite a bit of trouble as of late. I think I speak for everyone when I say we all deserve a break."

"Suh-weet!" Kelly giggled. "Kelly can't wait to get to her tomes and learn new spells to incinerate people!"

Issei decided it would be best to ignore her. He had learned that trying to get this ball of hyperactive energy and explosives to change was one giant waste of time.

"I'm gonna see if this place has got any games!" Asagi declared. "I've never really gotten a chance to see the Netherworld's gaming culture, since I've been training with Zetta and all."

"Who?" Issei asked, more for curiosity at the silly-sounding name.

"My...well, I suppose he's my teacher." She informed, though he also scowled a little. "He is the Overlord of another Netherworld with great strength and and an even bigger ego, calling himself the 'Most Badass Freakin' Overlord In The Entire Cosmos'."

At the mention of the name, the group suddenly became quiet. Issei, on the other hand, lifted an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "...Most Badass Freakin' Overlord In The Entire Cosmos?" He deadpanned. "Seriously?"

"Yep." She rolled her eyes. "Though, technically speaking he's somewhat earned it, being one of the strongest, if not the top dog, in all the universe." Asagi then snorted. "A fat lot of good it did when he got turned into a book due to his own stupid mistakes."

"A book?"

"He got his soul confined into a book, meaning all he could do was glaring and yelling." She grinned. "Before he sent me on a journey as a form of training he was close to get his old body back, but I don't know if he succeeded or not. Was too busy getting as many light years between me and him as possible..."

While the two were engrossed in their conversation Agnes, Reno, Shiro, and Kelly just stared at the gunslinger human with mixed reactions. "You have GOT to be joking." Shiro shook her head. "How can such a moron like her have been trained under someone like Zetta?!"

"I... have no idea..." Reno told her, his glasses drooping down his nose. "I can still hardly believe what I'm hearing."

"A-Asagi trained under Overlord Zetta..." Agnes whispered in awe, stars appearing in her eyes and her hands clenched into fists. "Amazing!"

"Kelly is confused." The fire mage put on the infamous innocent/dense face that shoujou girls were known to put on, a finger at her cheek. "Crazy lady was trained by the red-haired idiot?"

* * *

Elsewhere, in a far-off Netherworld, a red-haired man began to shake violently, his face contorted in annoyance. "Ahh, ahh..." The nose began to twitch like mad before he began to sneeze violently. "ACHOO! _*sniff*_ Gah, damn... Who the hell is talking about me behind my back?! Is it Asshat again?! Or maybe Asagi?"

"If it's Asagi, perhaps she's gone and found herself a posse, or finally got herself that game she's been searching fruitlessly for." Replied a blond-haired busty demon with red eyes, bearing a golden and blue dress with a strange cross-like thing hovering behind her. "Either way, I've got quite the feeling things are interesting where she is. If Pram was here she would surely agree with me."

"More like sad is what it is." He man snorted. "For Maggog's sake, that girl is a menace!"

* * *

Like Reno had suggested the group went their separate ways, doing their own things and traversing around. Kelly had gone to the library to find a book about pyromancy, likely to learn more ways to set people on fire, and Shiro was with Reno, doing who knows what. Agnes was in another classroom, giving the newly acquired Prinny Squad a lecture of how to be proper Prinnies. Issei had stayed behind for one, and he found himself wondering just what kind of life the Prinnies were forced to lead if they were sentenced to such... rigorous regiments.

"I hope I never have to meet Agnes' uncle anytime soon, or that I turn into a Prinny." Issei prayed to whatever God would listen to him in the Netherworld. "I mean, dood, seriously, who the hell makes a Prinny scrub toilets just because he didn't add 'dood' to every line he says! ...Wait, did I just use dood instead of dude?"

...

...

"...I really need to head back to the human world, and fast before I go nuts." The human declared as he wandered about the halls. It was strange: he has been there for what were only a few days, yet to him it was like months. He was slowly becoming adjusted, becoming used to the sights around him, such as the bodacious bodies of scantily clad demons. Truly, every fine female around was enough to nearly drive him crazy with lust, and it took everything he had not to go full 'pervert mode' upon them... especially the Succubus. He had the chance of conversing with one before.

He couldn't tell if it was the best time of his life... or the worst. He really wasn't into S&amp;M. It was also strange and yet refreshing meeting a girl who praised him for his high Lust's levels instead of insulting him. Then again, Demon.

He looked down at his hand. _'Twice Critical...'_ He thought to himself. _'Reno had no idea how I got it, and when Kelly took me to what pass for a library here to see if we could find anything about it, there wasn't even anything remotely close to it. Hell, no one at the Rosen Queen place knew what the heck it was, other than it couldn't be sold. And is it really a Magichange?'_

"Nyah nyah nyah!" A booming voice echoed behind him. "Looks like I've found myself a rare ingredient! BOOM!"

"WHOA HOLY MOTHER WHAT THE FLYING HELL?!" Issei screamed (manly) as he whirled around in time to see someone slam into the ground behind him with a flourish. It was a demon like Reno and the others, evident by the pointy ears and the sharp molars revealed in his grin. He had blonde hair swept back, a red bandanna wrapped around his head, with a red and black outfit, yet strangely he also had on a white apron. Issei was slightly intimidated by the man's aura, feeling as if he were standing in front of a iron-hot fierce inferno.

Also, was it just his imagination, or did this guy smell like fried chicken dipped in chili sauce?

"Did I surprise you?" The man asked, his arms crossed against his chest. "I don't think I've seen a sad face like you before? You a new student?"

"H-huh?" Issei blinked. "N-no, I got here by accident... Wait, who the hell are you?"

"Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself!" The man grinned further. "I am the Home Economics Teacher! Fire Chaos Style, Kitchen Fist Master! You may call me... Champloo!"

...

...

...

"...Champloo?" Issei blinked again. "As in, Samurai Champloo or whatever?"

His words caused the blonde-haired cook to face-fault. "What?! No! I'm not named after a TV Show!" Champloo scowled. "I am a teacher here at Evil Academy! Sheesh, I swear..."

"Heh, sorry..."

"Well, whatever." The teacher waved it off. _'Damn that was fast.'_ Issei thought, amazed by how quickly the man seemed to brush it off. "So, what brings a human with the insatiable scent of a red-hot dragon here?"

"Dragon?" Issei frowned in confusion, taking a quick whiff of his clothes. "I don't smell like one, do I? Hey, I might have a title relating to a dragon, but do Wryms even count as dragons?"

"I think you mean Wyvern." Champloo corrected him. "And technically speaking, Wyverns are a distant relative to dragons! Common misconception!"

"Huh... So, why are you here? Don't you have a class to teach?" Issei asked before shaking his head. "No, wait, I forgot. You guys usually do anything but teaching."

"Wrong, BOOM!" Champloo shouted. "Unlike the rest of those expired meats I'm a freshly-cooked dish, straight from the hot oven!"

_'Okay, what's with the cooking references?'_ Issei wondered. _'Is it because he's a chef?'_

"I teach Home Economics, where I train my pupils until they've become world-class chefs!" The blonde-haired demon declared with a fierce and fiery grin. "It also doesn't help the fact that any of my students aren't allowed to leave the class until they've done so."

"Wait, what?!" The perverted human cried. "Dude, that's a bit harsh, don't you think!"

"Nyah nyah nyah! You have much to learn, my young dragon boy!" Champloo grinned further. "By the way, if I were you, I'd steer clear from the Overlord that's decided to visit the school. Now there's a dish even I wouldn't be able to digest easily!"

At the mention of this figure, Issei immediately became alert. An Overlord was visiting the school? _'Could it be the Headmaster?!'_ Hope was starting to fill in his heart. Yes, this was perfect! If he could find this guy, he could make him open up the portal to the human world! It would be easy! A one-shot straight back to his home! _'But... What if we have to fight him?'_ That was a discouraging thought, yet also true. If there was one thing he learned in this insane world, it was that demons respected only one thing: Power. And that every excuse was good to start a fight. If it came down to it, Issei would probably have to prove his strength.

And he was barely level 8! How could and the others possibly defeat someone like an Overlord, who was definitely gonna be in the 100?! Maybe even 1000?!

...

...

...shit, he really was starting to go crazy, wasn't he?

"Although, if you've got a dragon on ya, you'll definitely take her on." Champloo's voice brought him back to his senses. "Dragons always pick a fight with hellfire hot ingredients just to show they're the ultimate dish... Piece of advice, my friend, check out the gym." Strangely, his tone had changed. It was like he was offering honest advice like a real teacher. "I hear some special dishes have arrived."

"What? Food? Huh?"

"Well, see ya! BOOM!"

Before Issei could even get anything out of him the man was already gone, running off as fast as a bullet. Issei just stood there, gaping and blinking, wondering what the hell just happened. "...Am I one of the only few sane people here?" He couldn't help but ask, a giant sweat-drop present next to his head.

* * *

"Has everyone rested up?" Reno asked the following morning. Everyone stood by and accounted for, along with the newly appointed Prinny Squad, which was swarmed around Agnes, looking attentive and alert. Issei had to hand it to the girl, for someone who was so cute and innocent she really knew when to be strict. She had practically whipped them into being the ultimate obedient types.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Asagi asked curiously. "Going to advance the storyline?"

'_I didn't hear that.'_ Issei firmly declared inside his head.

"Unfortunately, we're still at a low level." Shiro told them. "Before we even think of going out and finding a way to get an audience with the Dean, we need to get stronger, preferably around Level 10 and higher."

"And Kelly guess that there's no good grinding spot?" The pyromaniac of the group asked. Reno nodded.

"Correct. I've also asked around, but it appears no one seems to have another request of some sort."

Issei closed his eyes to think. A place to grind... Their usual training spot wouldn't really provide much, so where would they go?

_"Piece of advice my friend, check out the gym. I hear some special dishes have arrived."_

He blinked. _'Wait, could it be he was talking talking about...?'_

"Why not the gym again?" He suggested. "I mean, are there any new baddies out there?"

"...I don't believe we've checked." Reno nodded. "That might be a good call."

"Good thing, Ise-san!" Agnes smiled in approval. "By the way, did you find out anything about your Twice Critical?"

At this, he sighed, shaking his head. "Nope, not one single thing." Issei said sadly. "Kelly and I checked every single book, hell even records about Magichange and Accessory items, but there's no record of anything having an Evility like this thing."

He then brightened up, performing the infamous 'Aha!' gesture by slamming his fist into his palm. "Oh right! Another thing: some teacher called Champloo said there was an Overlord here at Evil Academy!"

""Wait, huh?!"" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Yeah." Issei nodded. "Some teacher called Champloo said there is an Overlord here at the school, and that there's something over at the gym where we fought the High Prinnies."

"How would he know that?" Shiro frowned. "Oi, Oppai Baka-" _'Damn it, why does she still keep calling me that?!'_ "-Who's this Champloo guy?"

"He said he was a teacher of, er... Home Economics, I think?"

The group, save Asagi, suddenly fell quiet, looks of disbelief on their face. "...Did you say the teacher of Home Economics?" Reno asked, his face blank.

"Yeah..."

...

...

"Why is everyone so quiet?" The gunslinger asked, confused. "That's just Home Economics."

"N-No. Ise, Asagi..." Agnes spoke up. "The Home Economics room is a legend. No one has ever found it."

Ise blinked. "Wait, seriously?" He asked. "I mean, some students attend class, right? That means there's got to be at least a few few guys who attend Home Ec., right?" That was when he recalled what Champloo mentioned. "Well, then again, Champloo said none of his students were allowed to leave until they've become world-class chefs."

"That sounds demon-ish enough." Asagi agreed.

"Even if only delinquents go to them everyone can learn where a class is. Their location is not a secret." The Samurai began to explain. "Home Ec.'s a special case at this school. No one knows where the Kitchen Room is, and none of the teachers have ever seen the Home Ec. Teacher. None of the delinquents who went looking for the cooking class have ever been seen again."

"They're probably still there trying to meet the standards of an absurdly strict and unreasonable teacher." Shiro deadpanned. "If this isn't one end of the spectrum it's the other."

"But why showing up now of all times?" Reno rubbed his chin. His eyes widened. "Unless... Let's go to the Dimensional Gate, I want to verify something."

* * *

Luckily for the Samurai the old butler that the Prinny identified as Geoffrey was there, acting as the guide. "We meet again." He greeted them. "And your strength has increased too. Hmhmhmh. Well done. I hope you left plenty of corpses behind on your road to dominance?"

"...Something like that." Reno replied with some hesitation. "Can I ask you a question? The Home Economics Teacher was spotted here on Campus. Do you know something about it?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Geoffrey raised an arm vertically, the palm facing upward. "My Master had business at the Home Economics Kitchen. Since I thought it could happened I took care to locate it. The path is still open if you want to use it, but I would advise against it. You can guess why, I hope?"

"Enemy's levels too high?" Issei asked.

"Dreadfully so. Of course, I have no intention to stop you if you want to be _dead_ serious. Hmhmhmh." The butler laughed creepily again.

The group as a whole sweatdropped at the horrible pun. "No." Reno put a hand over his eyes. "For today we will set with the [Drug Abuse Gymnasium]."

They noticed that something was wrong the moment the portal deposited them at the destination. The traces of the previous battles were nowhere to been seen, and the giant equipments were in different position. It didn't take long for the four demons and two humans to realize they were in a similar but different part of the Gymnasium.

_Fwuuu Fwuuu_

"Uh?" A Prinny looked around. "Did you hear that, dood?"

"Hear what dood?"

"The flapping of wi-" Was the last thing the Prinny uttered before an incredibly fast purple blur swooped down on the group.

_"CRYYYYY!"_

The powerful screech was followed by a sonic wave that slammed into the Prinny and squashed it into the ground.

"Scatter!" Reno instantly ordered. Him and the others jumped back, save Agnes who was lifted up and moved away by the Prinnies, and took out their weapons. The blur flew back into the air before slowing down, allowing those present to identity it.

In Issei's eyes the monster resembled nothing more than a giant moth, with striped purple wings and a furry yellow main body. The eyes were two shiny beady rubies. One thing that immediately stood on attention was the foam coming out of its mouth and the veins pulsating along its body.

It was Asagi who nailed the final nail in the coffin after reading the Status Screen.

**[Class: High Mothman - Level 12]**

"Guys? We found the thief of steroids."

"More like thieves!" Shiro yelled as she pointed to an approaching flock of similar Mothmans, followed on the ground by floating white balls with beady red eyes and a long tail, wearing tattered hooded coats. They too showed the same symptoms of steroid's usage.

"What are them?!" Issei screamed.

"Mothmans. They are incredibly fast." Agnes quickly explained. "While the others are Spirits. They aren't very strong but possess powerful magic."

"Powerful or not, everything burn when you use **Fire!**" Kelly lobbed a fireball at the closest Spirit. It hit the monster in the face, causing it to stagger for a moment before the Spirit continued advancing as if nothing happened. Kelly's eyes boggled. "No fair!"

"The future looks indeed grim. They are more than us and also of higher level." Reno said with a sober tone, unsheathing his sword and taking a stance. "So, it's time for emergency measures."

"Cheat like bandits?" Shiro asked.

"Cheat like bandits. Shiro!" The Nekomata stood on attention. The Samurai raised his sword in the air. "**Magichange!**"

"Yes Master!"

They both jumped in the air at the same time. Reno curled himself up and began spinning as he ascended, like a swimmer preparing for a dive but in reverse. Shiro however was spinning on herself and around Reno defying gravity. When they both reached the apex of their jumps Reno uncurled and thrusted out his hand: Shiro slammed into it, and with a flash of light the Samurai was now holding a straight sword covered in white fur, with a brown paw imprint in the middle, a cute bow around the pommel and two cat's ears at the top. "Ready to go!" Reno shouted with a large grin before landing down and resuming his previous stance.

Issei removed his face from the imprint in the ground he made when he face-faulted in the middle of Shiro and Reno's Magichange. "**_That's_** Magichange?!"

That comment caused everyone, even the enemies, to stop and look at him as if he just declared the Moon is made of cheese.

Issei felt he was being punished for daring to be the only sane man in the world, and that was just not fair.

* * *

**I was thinking to post this story either on SB or SV. What do you guys think?**

**P.S: Check out the updated character list on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Yo my dear readers! Sorry for the delay, Summer hit my city pretty hard: I'm more of a Spring guy. The extreme heat wasn't friendly to my inspiration...**

**Q&amp;A Time:**

**lukefang: true, true. Don't worry, my Issei is not all about breasts.**

**TenRyuGa: they will. I have planned for a lot of interesting subjects to appear and wreak havoc ^^. Sardines vs. oppai? Must...resist...urge to write...**

**vampireharry the 2: fixed, thanks. No, the title change will affect something else.**

**0-0 b: Marjoly and her posse? Maybe, maybe.**

**catboy97: uhm, maybe. I'll consider it.**

**Guest: going inside the Item World will indeed make Boosted Gear stronger. Then again…**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Delinquent_

_AKA_

_The Sexy, The Demure And The Genki_

* * *

"Yes, that's Magichange. Why?" Agnes asked Issei with an innocent expression, as if she had a difficult time understanding why someone would inquire about such a basic concept.

"I-But-Them-Aaargh!" The pervert groaned, one hand scratching his head furiously. "Nevermind okay? Nevermind! Don't we have a battle to fight?!"

"Of course. Break's over boys!" Reno twirled the transformed Shiro above his head before he dashed towards a High Mothman. Suddenly accelerating he ran around the monster at such speed the samurai formed a mini tornado that suck in the giant moth and tossed it in the air. Riding the air current Reno ascended upward and slashed his target before turning back and cutting it again, slamming the monster against the ground as the tornado dissipated. "**Hurricane Slash!**"

Issei blinked. "That's...actually pretty co-"

"The Great and Magnificent Asagi will not be outshadowed! You! And you!" The gunslinger pointed to the two Prinnies with the highest levels. "Demon Fusion!"

"Roger dood!" "Yes sir yes dood!" The two Prinnies executed a military salute before turning their back against each other and running in opposite directions. Before going too far away they turned around and jumped up, meeting in midair. A flash of light later and a Giant Prinny, easily taller than two normal persons put together, landed back on the ground.

"And now!" Asagi twirled in place before raising a fist. "**Giant Magichange!**"

"DOOD!" The Giant Prinny replied before him and the ravenette jumped in the air. A Magichange later and Asagi landed back on the ground holding a gun shaped like a Prinny and twice as big as her.

"**Gunman Spirit!**" The Demon Hunter aimed and shot a pink energy bullet at a group of High Spirits, the blow sending them in the air. She shot three other bullets, each one sending the monsters higher in the air before she moved her weapon behind her and twirled it a few times. Then she jumped in the air and, moments before the Spirits hit the ground, fired a larger bullet that created an explosion.

"...Nope, still totally crazy." Issei muttered before facepalming. Hard.

"Do something useful or go away." Kelly admonished him. "Or does Kelly need to set Oppai Baka's sorry ass on fire for Oppai Baka to understand?"

"I! AM! NOT! AN OPPAI BAKA!" Issei suddenly shouted, having reached the point where he needed an outlet, no matter which one, before exploding. He raised his left fist and slammed it down on the ground. In a flash of green light Twice Critical appeared on his forearm. "I AM AN OPPAI WYRMLING!"

[BOOST!] A mechanical voice said, coming from the green jewel.

**[Issei Hyoudou - Level 8-10]**

"Uuuooohhh!" Feeling full of energy Issei ran at the enemies, dead set on forgetting the recent craziness by replacing it with fear of death and mortal danger.

Later on the brunette would admit at that moment he wasn't thinking straight.

* * *

"I can't believe we won." Agnes sighed as she lie down on the hospital bed. "For a moment I thought we were goners."

"After a long and difficult battle that tested their bonds of friendship to the limits our heroes managed to vanquish their mighty foes, thanks to determination, sweat and many Prinnies being sacrificed as the cannon folder they are. After that those of them that could still move, among them Kelly the Most Magnificent Fire Mage, selflessly rescued the fallens by bringing them to the Hospital."

"Kelly, what are you doing?" Reno asked.

"Kelly is explaining what happened during the timeskip to the readers so they aren't left wondering in vain!"

"Eh, that's good. But I distinctly remember you being too tired to move and Shiro having to haul yo-"

"Sssshh! What they don't know can't stop them for praising Kelly's name!"

Issei buried his face deeper into the pillow, hands pressed over his ears to block off the umpteenth proof his friends were either completely insane or just determined to troll him into insanity.

'_Miss Matildo's boobs are big and soft like marshmallows.'_ He repeated inside his head like a mantra. '_Miss Matildo's boobs are big and soft like marshmallows. Miss Matildo's boobs are big and soft like marshmallows. Miss Matildo's boo-'_

"Excuse me?" Someone tap him on his shoulders.

"I SWEAR I ONLY LOOKED! I DIDN'T TOUCH MISS MATILDO'S BOOBS!" Startled Issei pushed himself up and shouted.

"You still have both of your hands attached, so of course you didn't." Matildo gently replied.

"Don't say such scary stuff with a smile!" The pervert whimpered.

"I can't help it. Between you and Mao's group I see so many suffering people those days." She cupped her cheeks with both hands and sighed. "It makes me so happy."

"Iiih!"

"Take this. That's the reason I came here." She gave Issei a plastic container with inside a hairy white sphere the size of the pervert's thumb. "For being such good customers."

Issei initially hesitated, but eventually he took the container. He stared at the hairy sphere with a raised eyebrow. "What's this?"

"A Caterpillar Egg."

He froze. "...You mean, one of those worm-like things that become butterflies?"

"Yes." She replied.

The brunette gulped, gathering the courage to ask the question he was almost sure he would regret asking "...Why are you giving me one?"

"It's a recovery item. Eat it and it will restore both your HP and SP. It's very popular among low-level fighters."

He was right. He was already feeling the regret building inside him. Along with something else. "Is there a place where I can throw up?"

"The bathroom is the second door to the left."

"Thanks." He said before he jumped out of bed and ran to eject his stomach's contents.

"Oof." Reno winced. "That sounds pleasant..."

* * *

"Seriously, why does everything around here have to be so damned crazy!" Issei shouted while he was still in the bathroom, washing his mouth in order to remove the taste of vomit. "I said it and I repeat: this place makes no damned sense at all!"

Issei had been in the Netherworld for a good amount of time, which amounted to at the very least four days in human time, though our hero didn't know this. Now, normally a human would have gone crazy by this point, but Issei was still as sane as any normal man that suddenly wandered into a den of demons. Naturally, however, the Netherworld has a way of making people, so to speak, _crack_. No matter how much time was required to do so.

He could accept some of the craziness around here, but not all of it. '_I mean, who in their sane state of mind would eat a Caterpillar Egg?!'_

"I need to find a way back home, and fast!" Issei swore to himself. "I don't think I'll be able to take much more of this crap!"

Issei chose to leave the bathroom once checking to see his mouth was clean of nastiness. "How's the stomach?" Reno asked, pushing up his glasses. "What I heard in there was-"

"No need to worry, I'm fine for now." He assured. "So, what's up? What should we do now?"

"We're at a good level right now thanks to the last battle, so I don't think leveling up will be necessary... at least, for now." Agnes suggested. "Although, so far we've just been relying on our own stamina and strength. Sooner or later, we might need to start relying on recovery items."

"Agnes has a point." Asagi said in agreement. "No self-respecting game is ever gonna be that easy!"

"Of course it isn't." Issei sighed. "I mean, who ever said RPG's are always easy? Has anyone here played Drakenguard 3?"

"Ooh, Kelly did!" Kelly raised her arm high into the air. "I liked playing as Zero! She knows how to set stuff on fire!"

"Really?" Shiro yawned. "I found that Cent boy to be amusing."

Reno frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "That boy Dito's profanities were... absolutely horrifying. Honestly, if he ever existed in the Netherworld he would be the ultimate Honor Student for sure. And don't even get me started on that old man."

"Hey, he's my favorite character!" The perverted human retorted. "He knows the value of a woman's pleasure!"

"Ah?" Agnes tilted her head. "What does that mean? Also, what sort of game is Drakenguard 3?"

Instantly everyone in the room froze. _'Ah, crap!'_ They all thought.

Now, you see, there was a reason why everyone started to internally panic like they were now. Agnes was a kind and gentle soul, something that you would almost never see in such a place. Naturally, you would start to grow attached to such a rare gem, and want to protect it, almost like a mother hen. In all honesty Issei shuddered at the very thought of what sort of person Agnes would be, had she played Drakenguard... Wait, how exactly did that conversation start up again?

"We'll talk about it when you're older, kid." Asagi told her, patting her head. The girl pouted, but complied. "Anyway, why don't you and Ise go to Rosen Queen and see if they've got any items in stock? We're probably gonna need them if were gonna grind some more."

"Agreed." Reno nodded. "Considering we're in the mid 10's, we should be fine."

Issei remembered what the Samurai told him, that his Level was now 10 since the Monsters under the effects of steroids give more Mana than their normal counterparts. When he used Twice Critical that number would jump to 12 and he would get one hell of a boost (not pun intended). Of course he relied on it whenever things got crazy, which sadly happened a lot. Still, he wished he knew why he had this strange Accessory in the first place... and also why he started to have those dreams lately.

He hadn't told the others yet, but ever since Twice Critical appeared he had been having the same dream every time he slept. He dreamed of a space engulfed in a raging inferno: strangely there was no intense heat, only a silence of void. And yet he could feel something within those flames... a silent being waiting to be called upon, awaiting for the time when it could reveal itself. Because of the flames, all he could make out were crimson scales, and a great green-slitted eye.

_'What do those dreams mean?'_ He wondered. _'Eh, whatever... For now, I guess I should focus on doing what I can. Still, maybe I can have Miss Matildo take a look at me and see if I'm going nuts?'_ Of course, upon having such thoughts, a rather... perverted scene, shall we say, played out in his mind. Due to this story's rating, we shall keep it simply brief: Matildo in a rather tight and revealing nurse's outfit giving a nearly naked Issei, clad only in his boxer shorts, a check up. Of course, for some reason, the nurse had a sponge. _'Aah... Man oh man, what I wouldn't give for her to give me a check-up and a sponge bath!'_

"Ara, mister Hyoudou..." The boy froze instantly, his body becoming rigid. "Are you, by any chance, having dirty thoughts about me giving you a sponge bath?"

"N-NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT, MA'AM!" The pervert screamed at the top of his lungs, taking Agnes' hand and bolting for the door. "C-C'MON AGNES, LET'S GET THOSE SUPPLIES!"

"W-wait, Ise!" The girl's weak reply was drowned away as she and the perverted human left the nurse's office. "D-don't pull so hard!"

Shiro blinked, looking at the smiling nurse, and then back at the door, and then back at Matildo. Finally, she turns to the readers. "Fair advice, guys. Don't think about anything remotely dirty about Matildo, otherwise she'll know."

"Shiro, you do realize you're breaking the Fourth Wall, right?"

"Hey, this is fanfiction. Anything goes Master."

"I am fully aware of that, but please try to keep it down to a minimum. It isn't the style of Disgaea games to directly address the players. Or in this case the readers."

"Killjoy."

* * *

"What the-ABC Gum?!" Issei frowned. "What the hell kind of name is that for a recovery item? Wait, don't tell me it's not a name but a description?!"

"W-well, it's one of the more popular healing items for beginners!" Agnes tried to reason as she continued to make her selections. "Everything else would be too expensive, and even then we would need to use Homeroom first."

"Uh? What does homeroom classes have to do with items?"

The half-demon nodded. "Oh, right, I forgot we didn't tell you. You see, there's a function in the Netherworld called the Dark Assembly, but here at Evil Academy Homeroom does the same thing. By using mana we can propose to a group of school's representatives ideas such as increasing the EXP we gain from defeating the first enemy, or increase the mana we earn. We can also ask for new items in Rosen Queen, such as better armor or weapons. And if we need help we can even ask to for a new member to join our class, who can be of any specific Class we need at the time!" She raised a single finger. "Oh, but they all start at level 1 so we need to train them first."

...Which was basically like creating a new custom character in a videogame. '_Christ, this place treated everything like it was one giant RPG.'_

"Oookaaay..." For the sake of his already strained sanity, Issei wisely decided to try and ignore what Agnes said. "So, if we want to get better items, we need Homeroom?"

"Yes, but in order to do that we need approval from the School Board to have one. Either we are strong enough to force the teachers to do what we want or we pay a very big bribe. Sadly neither options are viable at the moment. Only Mao is exempted from this rule, as he is the Overlord's son."

"That figures..." The human nodded in understanding before his eyes widened. "Wait! Force or bribe?! What does‒on second thought I don't want to know." He shook his head, wracking his brain to think of a saner topic to talk about. "Oh, speaking of weapons, let's see if they got anything in stock for Fist stuff."

Agnes tilted her head. "Fist weapons? But, wouldn't you prefer using a sword?" She asked, confused.

"Well, I got a gauntlet, don't I?" Issei smiled jokingly, lifting up the arm that housed Twice Critical. "Figured I might as well make use of it. Plus, real men fight with their fists!" He declared hotly, striking a pose similar to a certain ex-Demon Hunter.

"Hm... I suppose that makes sense‒"

"Heeeeeeeeey, Agneeeeeeeeeees!"

The two blinked, hearing a child-like voice, not like Kelly's (much to Issei's relief), calling out to the young girl. The two turned around, and instantly, Issei felt his jaw drop as a perverted expression spread on his face.

"Oh hi Beryl!" Agnes smiled and waved.

'_Screw Kuoh! This is my dream school!' _The pervert thought.

In front of them were three girls. The one on the right was a young woman with bright pink eyes, her hair black as raven feathers tied back into a spiky ponytail, a black mask covering the lower half of her face. Her attire was that of a shinobi, but it was so tight that it emphasized her curves, and a portion exposed a fair amount of her cleavage. They weren't as big as Shiro's, but they were still impressive. The girl on the left lacked the sheer size that her friend had, as they were strangely bound in cloth, but her pure aura of 'yamato nadeshiko' gave her a certain, undeniable allure. She appeared to be a cross between a miko warrior and some sort of female samurai, her black hair tied back into a long tail, complete with white tabi and red hakama slacks. The girl at the front looked to be around the same age as Agnes, though given that demons age much more slowly than humans he really doubted that was the case. She had pink hair and eyes with small horns poking out her head, wearing some sort of black outfit that lacked sleeves, yet it bore cuffs at her wrists, a cartoonish skull at the collar of her shirt.

Even stranger still, she had a tail! Ignoring that, though...

_'Those girls are total babes!'_ Issei's perverted side cried out, blood gushing from his nose. _'Uuuwaaah! So many wonderful oppai! It's both heaven and hell!'_

"I-Ise!" Agnes cried in worry. "A-are you alright?! Your nose is bleeding!"

"How strange." The ninja girl tilted her head, a finger at her cheek. "He's bleeding from the nose, but it isn't broken."

"Are you alright, sir?" The samurai girl asked worriedly. "Do you need a tissue? I have one right here!" True to her words she removed a handkerchief from her hakama, handing it to Issei. The boy took it, and quickly wiped his nose.

"Er, thanks..." He said, though his eyes wandered all over their bodies. The small girl had that cute lolicon appeal that Agnes herself had, but judging from her stance, with a stern look on her face and her hands on her hips, she gave off that 'prim and proper' vibe. "So, uh, are you friends of Agnes?"

"Yep." The pink-haired girl nodded. "We've been friends since we first met about sixteen years ago. But, first things first... who are you?"

"Oh, my name is Issei. Issei Hyoudou."

The girls' eyes widened slightly, looking at each other and then looking at Issei, and then back at themselves. "That name..." The ninja girl started. "And your aura... are you perhaps a transfer student from the Human World?"

"Ah ah..sadly, it's not that." Issei sighed. "I kinda got stuck here because of those... what were they called again, Agnes?"

"The Vatos Brothers."

The perverted teen snapped his fingers. "Yeah, them! They were doing this summoning ritual, and instead of a monster, they kinda got me instead."

"Yeowch." The small girl cringed. "That's gotta suck. Those three are always up to no good, the truly bizarre type. Although, it would totally be awesome if you wandered here on purpose to defeat a strong and powerful demon like the Overlord! ...Wait, is that your goal?!" The girl gasped. "Are you... a Hero?!"

Issei sweat-dropped at the girl's antics, once again oblivious to the drop right next to his head. _'Talk about imagination.'_ He thought before answering. "Oh no, nothing like that. I'm just your average day school kid... albeit with an extreme appreciation for the female body."

"Eh?" The samurai girl tilted her head before she finally noticed the title on Issei's status screen, which was hanging over his head. How the boy did not notice this, it was anyone's idea... though it was likely that, even if you pointed it out, he would try to ignore it for the sake of his sanity. "Oppai... Wrymling?"

"But, he isn't a dragon." The ninja girl pointed out the obvious. "Nor does he have any breasts."

This was where Agnes butted in. "Well, that's because Ise has some kind of strange fascination with breasts." A frowned formed on her face later. "But, I have no idea why, though."

For an instant Issei felt a profound shame. For what, he had no idea.

"So..." To Issei's immense shock (and pleasure), the ninja girl groped her own breasts. "You like breasts? What about mine?"

"D-definitely!" He answered without really thinking. Hey, what do you expect? He's getting a free show here!

The samurai girl giggled. "Kyoko's breasts aren't as big as the Succubus' here at our school, but they are impressive, aren't they?" Then, a pout appeared on her lips, her hands touching her chest. "Mou, I wish mine were bigger."

"Aha..." The third girl leaned forward, examining Issei from head to toe. "So, this is the infamous 'pervert' I've heard so much about... A human overcomed with immense waves of lust... I have to say, I'm impressed!"

"Er... thanks?" Okay, was it just his imagination, or did he get complimented for being a pervert? Maybe it was just the logic of this place? The Netherworld wasn't exactly an ideal place to spend one's life... unless you have suicidal tendencies. "So, who are you guys?"

"Ah! What a disaster!" The ninja girl, now called Kyoko thanks to the samurai girl, panicked...or at least Issei thought she did due to her mask obscuring most of her features, in realization. "We didn't introduce ourselves!"

"We were so engrossed in conversation that we had forgotten..." The samurai girl sighed. "Better late than never, I suppose." She smiled as she bowed politely to the two. "Hello. My name is Asuka Cranekick."

Kyoko followed her friend's example. "And I am Kyoko Needleworker."

The short girl performed a curtsy bow, holding the hems of her outfit with her head lowered. "And I am Raspberyl, the number 1 Delinquent of the Nether Institute Evil Academy!" she greeted. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Issei Hyoudou!"

_'Wow, these girls are really polite...'_ Issei thought in amazement. _'Though, Reno did explain that Delinquents are what the Netherworld passes off as Honor Students, and Honor Students vice versa.'_ He bowed back to them. "Nice to meet you guys."

"That remind me!" Raspberyl raised her head, looking at Agnes with a firm, almost disappointed glare. "Agnes! I heard you skipped class again!"

"Eep!" Agnes yelped cutely, looking like a child caught with her fingers into the jam. She pressed the tip of her index fingers together, cheeks bright red. "I-but-that...it was not my fault!"

"Oh?" Beryl raised an eyebrow. "Did you get caught by a teacher's trap?"

Agnes lowered her head. "...No."

"Then what happened?"

"Well..."

"Ohi." Issei whispered to Kyoko as the two lolis continued to argue. "What's going on?"

"Agnes always does many Good deeds, like helping people in needs and separating the trash on proper days." The ninja replied, making Issei wonder what the former has in common with the former. "So My Lady wished to introduce her to proper, recognized Delinquenthood. However, Agnes also engages in Honor Student behavior like skipping class, so now My Lady wishes to convince Agnes to be a full-time Delinquent instead of an occasional one."

Issei opened his mouth. He closed it. He stood silent for a few seconds before opening his mouth again. "As much as I understand your desire to make your trio a quartet, I honestly don't think Agnes would look good in pink."

"Thank you for your consideration, but what has pink to do with the current issue?" Asuka asked.

"...Don't you wear pink clothes because Raspberyl wears them too?"

"What?" Kyoko blinked. "No, I always wore pink clothes, even before I met My Lady."

"I'm the same." Asuka followed. "I wear pink because it's cute."

"-And before I knew it was already Monday!" Agnes' panicked voice cut off any possible remark from the brunette.

"You skipped three days of lessons because you were _playing a videogame_?!" Beryl looked quite scandalized.

"I couldn't help it! It was 'Fallout: New Vegas'! I waited two years for a new release!"

"I did the same!" Issei made a thumb-up at Agnes, smiling broadly. "Not quite three whole days because I fainted from exhaustion after twelve hours, but still! Fallout is awesome, almost as much as Oppai!"

"A pervert AND an otaku?" Beryl shook her head. "The ways of humans are truly amazing. But that's not all. I also have something else to tell you. You aren't going to believe it!" She grinned, pointing a finger at Agnes. Kyoko and Asuka stuck a pose behind Beryl. "We found the Home Economics Classroom! Now my perfect attendance record will finally be complete!"

"Whaaa-Nonono! You mustn't!" Agnes flailed her arms dramatically. "The teacher will keep you there for years!"

"You know Mr. Champloo?" Asuka asked.

"I met him yesterday." Issei told them. "He boasted that he trained his pupils until they become world-class chefs. He also said they aren't allowed to leave until they have done so."

"Uhm, so that's why nobody ever returned when searching for the Home Ec. Class. And here I thought they were rotting at the bottom of a pit." Beryl stroked her chin. "I admit that would ruin my schedule, but-"

"We did it! We really did it, homes!"

"With his secret in our hands, Mao is done for, ese."

'_Those voices!'_ Turning around Issei came face to face with a trio of individuals he previously hoped to never meet again. He pointed. "You!"

"_Qué?_" Churro stopped and looked up. He gasped and pointed back at Issei. "You!"

"WHAT THE HELL/_CHILI_ ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" They both shouted at the same time.

"What is going on? Ah! It's you guys. I heard you got around randomly summoning innocent people." Beryl reprimanded the Orcs, waving her finger. "That's not a nice thing to do."

"Odelay, it's Berylcita! You're wrong, it's not our fault, weddo." Churro defended himself. "I wanted to summon a powerful monster to defeat Mao, but instead what popped up is dumb face here." He pointed his thumb at Issei.

"Who are you calling dumb?" The brunette deadpanned. "I'm not the one who got knocked out by a Prinny to the face!"

Churro stilled. Chewie and Cholo stared at their older brother in confusion. "A Prinny? Big bro, didn't you say you were defeated after a long and arduous battle that you were winning before fifty other Honor Students ambushed you as you were about to deliver the finishing blow, ese?"

"You got taken down by a Prinny's explosion? How lame. Not that I think you're lame or anything, but that's really lame." Kyoko smiled, trying to sound sympathetic and failing miserably.

The other students that gathered around to enjoy the drama began to whisper among themselves: "It was an exaggerated story anyway." "Never believed him." "I knew the Vato were weak, but not to the point to lose to a Prinny." "Don't underestimated the soul of a Prinny, dood!" "Shut up and give me your lunch money!" "Help me dood!"

Sweat poured down Churro's forehead, his face getting redder by the minute. "Y-You piece of _grasa!_" He bellowed at Issei. "My reputation is in ruin! After I deal with Mao you're next, weddo!"

"You're still hung on that?" Beryl said. "Sorry to disappoint, but my rival isn't so weak he's going to lose to you."

"Normally, maybe. But!" Churro grinned. "We figured out Mao's weakness! With this advantage, the next time we meet he'll going down!"

"Mao's weakness?" The small Delinquent blinked. "Where would you have get that? Mao is one of the most repressed person I know, he would never leave anything embarrassing where others can find it."

"Ahaha!" Cholo laughed. "We infiltrated his heart. We lied, cheated and stole it, homes!"

"You what?! That's not nice at all!" Beryl scolded them. "Return my rival's heart immediately!"

"Ehr, My Lady? I think he was speaking metaphorically." Asuka tried to be helpful.

"Buahaha!" Issei laughed like he couldn't believe the stupidity he was witnessing. And he couldn't. "It wouldn't help them either way. Never met this Mao before, but there is no way _pig's brains_ here can win, they're too stupid."

The atmosphere froze. Well it froze for the three Orcs: Agnes, Kyoko and Asuka tried to calm down Beryl's jealousy outburst, while the peanut gallery started making bets.

"...What did you called us, weddo/homes/ese?"

"Exactly what I said! You are pigs! And I'm not sorry this time!"

Issei realized such meanness was unusual for him...then again, every bad things that happened to him recently was the Vato Brothers' fault, so he was fully justified.

"YOU WILL BE WHEN WE'RE DONE WITH YOU, WEDDO!" Churro bellowed as he and his brothers took out their clubs.

Issei unsheathed his sword. "I wanted to beat your heads like drums for awhile anyway!"

"You will wish you were a drum by the time we're done with you, ese! Muchachos!" At Chewie's call two Zombies jumped out of nowhere and took place beside the Vato Brothers.

"Five against one?! You cheating bastards!"

"We're Honor Students, homes!"

"And we're Delinquents." Beryl took out a book, which began to levitate and change page by itself. Asuka readied her spear and Kyoko cracked her knuckles. Agnes, spear in hand, took place beside Issei. "Sorry guys, but you need to be punished for being bad boys!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd chanted.

Issei changed at Churro, the others each choosing an opponent: Raspberyl and Kyoko attacked the Zombies with fire and fists, while Agnes and Asuka double spear-teamed Cholo and Chewie.

Scramasax and Orc Club met with a shower of sparkles, their owners pushing against each other with all their strength. They pulled back before swinging again. And again. And again. Churro was the first to break the pattern by aiming the next blow at Issei's legs. The pervert jumped back before lunging forward for a thrust. The Orc lowered his head and stepped forward, resulting on the spike on his helmet piercing Issei's side just as the Scramasax cut through his right shoulder.

Issei replied by punching Churro's face. Emulating a certain famous manga about boxing he delivered a series of fast jabs in the same point before raising his sword and swinging down. Churro blocked it but was pushed back.

"How did you get so strong?" The Orc asked as both fighters paused to catch their breaths. "A week ago you were only a Level 1, weddo!"

"Training from Hell! And I mean that literally!" Issei raised a shaking fist. "Do you have any idea how many times I came close to dying?!"

"What are you, a protagonist? Gimme me a break, weddo." Churro sneered. "Stop getting in my way!"

Churro jumped up, energy collecting around his club. At the apex he slashed down diagonally from right to left, leaving behind an orange energy scar in the air. Then he slashed up diagonally to create another scar, the two joined at the bottom to form a large 'V'.

"**Flying V-Strike!**"

Finally he hit the 'V', sending it at Issei who ended being pushed several meters backward from the blast.

"And stay do-"

[BOOST!]

"_Qué?_"

Issei changed forward, Twice Critical now visible. His Mana swelled, a phenomenon that failed to escape the notice of those watching. Unprepared to such an increase of strength Churro failed to properly block Issei's blow as he passed past him, resulting in his leg getting injured. "_Imposible!_ Your level went up? How?"

"The truth is-" Issei stopped and turned, legs spread and right hand holding the sword touching the ground, while the left was raised, red energy gathering in the palm.

"I don't have the foggiest idea! **Dragon Shot!**"

"You don't mean, my spell was succeEEEEARGH!" Churro shouted in pain as the Dragon Shot hit him dead-on, launching him backward.

Right into Cholo. At the same moment Agnes swung her spear, sending them flying into another direction.

Right into Chewie. Asuka then sent them flying again with a kick.

Right into the first Zombie. Beryl then sent them flying again with a fireball.

Right into the second Zombie. The pile-up of Monsters was then sent flying again by Kyoko's punch.

They landed on the face of a Fire Demon who grabbed them, scowl and then set them on fire.

People raised boards with '10', '9' and even a '8'.

"Are you okay Ise? **Heal.**" Agnes rushed to her friend and casted a healing spell.

"That was impressive." Agnes complimented him. "Are you sure you are not a Hero?"

"Ahah.." Issei laughed. "Positive." He deadpanned.

"Uhm. Still, I can see how your Title is linked to dragons." She nodded to herself. "Wanna come with us to Home Economics? I am sure that Mr. Champloo can help you develop your potential."

"Are you still on that? Didn't you hear me when I said he will keep you all hostage?" Agnes protested.

"Meh." The horned girl shrugged. "Compared to avoiding mortal traps set by the teachers to stop students from going to class every day, that's an improvement."

"What kind of school life you have?" Issei said, aghast.

"Evil Academy: you either hate it or love it." She grinned. "Guess which one I am?"

"Uuuhh." Agnes pouted, lips trembling. "Then I will come with you! And I am not going to leave until I am sure you're alright!"

"Spoken like a true Delinquent! Way to go Agnes!" The bell rang. "Sugar! Class is about to start!"

"My Lady, next is Maths." Asuka helpfully provided.

"Kyoko, Asuka! Let's go! But don't you dare run in the corridors!"

""Yes My Lady!""

And with that the Delinquent Trio left, somehow managing to walk fast enough without switching to outright running.

"Uuh..." Agnes fidgeted. "Sorry for taking decisions on my own..."

"Don't sweat it." Issei smiled. "She's your friend right? Then if you want to help her there is no need to hesitate."

"Ah, good." She relaxed. "Because you're coming with me."

That startled the brunette. "What?! Now hold on a seco-"

Agnes used the 'Puppy Eyes' technique.

Issei surrendered immediately.

* * *

The others didn't fare much better. No, they fared exactly the same: any and all oppositions were instantly crushed by the most terrifying weapon developed by those small and cute to get what they want. Reno and the others were demons, but even their black hearts weren't black enough to do what was essentially kicking a downed puppy.

That, and Agnes was their friend: they weren't going to refuse her anyway. Suggest caution, yes, but never turn her away.

"Agnes, please stop. I'm about to cry, that's not a nice feeling." Reno pleaded. When the dreadful 'Puppy Eyes' were replaced by a saintly smile the Samurai coughed to get everyone's attention...and calm his nerves. "While this is earlier than I originally planned-yes, I was going to try the road to Home Economics one day, when we were sufficiently strong. But if the great Delinquent Raspberyl and her helpers are on our side, we may stand a chance."

Issei raised his hand. "About that, I heard Raspberyl call Mao her 'rival'. Why's that? Is it because one is the greatest Honour Student and the other the greatest Delinquent?"

"Yes, but that's not all. Beryl told me she and Mao are childhood friends." Agnes replied.

Isei nodded. '_Like me and Shido.'_ If Shido was a girl. Which he wasn't: what kind of idiot would mistake the gender of his first childhood friend?

"Even then-" Reno continued. "Going unprepared would spell our doom. Agnes, when does Raspberyl plan to depart?"

"Uhm...if I know her, and I do, in the weekend. After completing all homework for Monday, cleaning her house and going to after-school."

Kelly shivered. "Such single-minded dedication! It's demons like her that give demons a _good_ reputation!"

"Be that as it may be, they are strong. A Professor is obviously going to be far stronger than all of us combined, but hopefully it will not come down to that." He sighed. "So, in preparation for the trip I'm calling on a special training session!"

"The Cave of Ordeals?!" Asagi said dramatically.

"Here it's called the Hall of Ordeals, but no." He fixed his glasses, making the light hide his eyes. "We're going through the monsters at the Drug Abuse Gymnasium until our bones break and our souls has to be dragged out of the Great Beyond by Matildo!"

Of the whole speech Issei only understood the part about his bones breaking and souls going places apart from where they should rightfully stay. Naturally, he concluded that this, whatever it is, was going to hurt.

* * *

He was right.

"GIVE ME AN HAND HERE!"

"Sludge. On my fur. Die."

"KELLY IS QUEEN OF EVERYTHING!"

"Kelly! Get off that Mothman!"

God Above, he was _oh so very_ right.

* * *

Issei was exhausted. The numerous battles for level grinding (and why was he feeling less and less reticent to use those words?) were starting to get their toll on him. Not physically, thanks to Matildo's healing, but mentally. He felt so tired that currently he was resting prone in the middle of a corridor, having lost any will to move in the middle of walking during a break.

He realized it wasn't a good idea when someone step on his back, likely failing to notice him or just not caring altogether. "Ow." Even then Issei was just too tired to care aside from an automatic exclamation of pain.

"Uh? Did I step on something?" A feminine voice said. "Hey you. What are you doing on the floor?"

"To tired to move." He muttered.

"So you're a wimp?" She asked with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

Issei felt a surge of irritation at those words. He could accept being called a pervert and (maybe) an idiot, but calling him a wimp was just spitting on all the training and effort he put on things important for him. Like the continued survival of his physical body. He turned his head to look up at the one who dared to call him a wimp. "Everyone would be tired after spending hours doing nothing but figh-!" Whatever else he wanted to say died in his throat.

A goddess. The one in front of him could be nothing else. His mouth went dry, his weakness now forgotten. The first detail Issei noticed where the hair coming down to her shoulder, a fiery red that bring to mind a flame burning brightly. They framed a lovely face set in an expression of supreme confidence and mild amusement, eyes red like rubies with a beauty mark under the left eye. Two curved horns were set above her ears, looking as if they completed perfectly the picture instead of being out of place. Like a Succubus she wore skimpy clothes, a black leotard with detachable sleeves that left her shoulders bare, an opening shaped like a heart showing her belly button. Her long legs encased in stockings were those of an athlete, firm and robust and yet still incredibly beautiful. On her feet were black boots with golden heart-shaped zips. However, after taking into all the above Issei's eyes were drawn totally and completely on her breasts.

They were _massive_. Covered up only by two thin strings of clothing from the leotard they showed upper, side and even underboobs! Never had Issei seen such a perfect shape, such unblemished skin, such heavenly suppleness! He could even make out the nipples' shape! The pervert had heard of memes such as [Boobs of Steel] and [Amazonian Beauty] on the internet, and in his eyes the girl in front of him was the perfect embodiment of both.

"Dear lord, if this is Hell I'm glad to be damned..." Issei breathed in amazement, finding himself practically staring at them in a completely oblivious way. The red-haired demon noticed and smiled in amusement, crossing her arms underneath her breasts, thus giving an emphasis to them.

"Want to touch them?" She asks, causing the boy's eyes to widen. Wait, was she serious?! Oh, please, don't let that be a joke! He could hardly restrain himself as it was! "I wouldn't mind... that is, if you let me kill you afterwards."

...Dammit, he should have known it was too good to be true! But... their sheer size... they looked soft, and he was willing to bet they would be pretty damn firm too. _'You know, it might actually be worth it...!'_ He started to think, sitting cross legged with his arms over his chest, and his head tilted in thought. _'My life-long dream of touching the most bountiful boobs will be fulfilled... But I wanna tell Motohama and Matsuda about it, and to do that, I kinda need to be alive... Aaargh, what do I do?!'_

At the sight of Issei thinking hard the sexy demon seemed to understand what was going on in the pervert's head because her smile fell, replaced with disbelief. "Wait, are you seriously considering _accepting_?"

"Of course!" Issei declared with steel-coated conviction, jumping back on his own feet. "To touch oppai is every man's dream!"

"No, I am pretty sure it isn't." She deadpanned, pinching the top of her nose. "Geez, are you an Incubus or something?"

"Incubus?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Oh, I remember now. They're the male version of a Succubus, right? I'm nothing like that!" He crossed his arms in a 'X'. "I'm 100% human."

"One would never guess listening to you-" She began before her head whipped back to stare at the brunette. "Wait! You're human? ...Yes, your aura is...but-" Her right eyebrow rose to join the hairline. "Your title is 'Oppai Wyrmling'?"

"I want to say I have no idea either." Issei raised both hands, palms facing forward. "It changed to that after a strange Accessory appeared on my body. Before that it was 'Oppai Baka'."

The redhead stared unflinchingly at him. She snorted. And then she doubled over, laughing her ass off. "Ahahahahahaha! Breast Idiot?! So you're an idiot whose head is only full with breasts? Ahahaha!"

"I'm sorry for being an healthy young man with excessive sexual desire!" Issei wailed to the Heavens, hands on his head.

Ten minutes later the girl calmed down. "Goddess, it's been awhile since I laughed so much." She wiped off a tear. "So, what is an Oppai Baka doing here in the Netherworld? You look nothing like an Hero."

"Why is everyone asking me that?" Issei was annoyed. "A bunch of idiot demons tried to summon a monster, and instead they took me away while I was taking a stroll. Now I have to find the Overlord because all ways back require his permission to use."

"Tough luck." She said, crossing her arms below her breasts. The smile on her face softened a little bit. "Overlords are not the most accommodating of people...and my face is up there." She drawled, seeing that Issei's line of sight dropped.

Issei forced his head upward by punching under his own chin. "R-right, right, sorry about that."

She smirked slightly. "You never answered me: what were you doing on the floor?"

Issei winced as the residual pain came back together with the memories. "I spent the last ten hours grinding over and over without rest, just quick journeys to the Hospital. My friends and I are preparing to escort a group of Delinquents to Home Economics Class, so that the hot-blooded Teacher there doesn't do something drastic like chain them to the table until they're world-class chefs."

"..."

"..."

"...Okay, I admit that sounds stupid enough to be real." She finally conceded. "Explain from the beginning."

And so Issei told her everything that happened since he met Mr. Champloo, the deal with Beryl and Agnes' determination. "So that's how it is." She mused, a smile showing her teeth a clear sign she found the whole thing extremely funny. "I'm coming with you." She said in a tone that admitted no disagreement. "I want to meet this 'Kitchen Fist Master' myself. At the very least I can mooch off a free meal."

Issei's eyes lighted up. "You mean, you want to help us?"

"Hardly. I will just follow you lot as you deal with the annoying pests."

He slumped down. "At least you're honest." He beckoned her. "Our classroom is this way. Follow me...you know, I never asked for your name." The pervert scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Mine it's Issei Hyoudou. What's yours?"

"Priere. Just Priere." She hold out her hand. Issei stared at it for a few seconds before snapping out of his shock and shaking it with his own.

"Nice to meet you Priere!" He said with a big smile, internally marveling at how soft and yet so strong her hand felt.

After that Issei lead Priere to his group's classroom, where he found the others preparing for another trip to the Gymnasium. "Guys! There is someone I want you to meet."

"Who Ise?" Agnes said while polishing her spear. The moment she turned around it fell from her hands, eyes growing to the size of teacups the moment they landed on the woman behind Issei.

Shiro's fur stood straight like she was electrocuted.

Reno's glasses cracked, sweat pouring down his head like a waterfall.

Kelly was like a deer caught in the headlights.

The Prinnies were on the verge of having a seizure.

Asagi stared for a few seconds before she facepalmed, muttering "Not this again..."

Obvious to his friends' distress issei continued. "Her name is Priere. She said she wants to come with us to Home Economics. Not to help, but that's the thought that count. I guess?"

Priere grinned fiercely, aware of why the others were reacting like that .

"Wait, now that I think about it-" He turned to look at her. "We were told the path is full of strong monsters. Will you be able to take care of yourself Priere?"

While Issei made that question with complete innocence, the rest of his group started to panic even more.

Priere's grin widened. "I don't know." She said in mock insecurity. "Why don't you ask your friends?"

"Okay. Guys, do you think...Uh, guys?" He asked with concern. "You don't look good. Are you alright?"

"Ise." Reno said mechanically.

"Yes?"

"Look at her Status Screen."

Issei groaned. "This again? Reno, I already told you reality doesn't-"

"Look!" He grabbed Issei's head and forced him to look at Priere. "AT HER STATUS SCREEN!"

Issei felt more willing to point out how his neck hurt like a punch in the family's jewels and felt like it was going to snap any second now. However, he was interrupted when he experienced for the second time an unexplainable phenomenon.

Like with Shiro during their first battle together he saw a semi-transparent screen hovering next to Priere, with a portrait of her face and various numbers. Above it was written:

**[Priere - Class: Overlord]**

He looked down.

**[Level: 2400]**

'_...I guess the road back home got suddenly longer. Much, much longer.'_

* * *

**Kudos go to "0-0 b": you were right, it's Overlord Priere!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Aaaaah, it's really been a while, uh? I would like to list some reasonable reasons, but in truth I just have the attention span of a squirrel. So, from now on you can call me Squirrel-san!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD and/or the Disgaea franchise. If I did I would have used the Megami Tensei franchise as inspiration. ****As always this chapter is brought to you by the combined effort of myself, RealmOfEmptiness, and Demon Anarchy of Pride.**

**Q&amp;A Time:**

catboy97: I would love too, but sadly there are already too many characters. More of them and I would do a half-assed job!

TenRyuGa: I can't answer your questions without giving away spoilers, but you can be sure that Issei's adventures at Evil Academy are going to influence greatly the DxD world. No, I am not going to use D5 stuff.

Hellsmaji: he does have potential, but more as a physical fighter than as a mage.

RD: thank you, but we're already full.

Fm waver: yes, Issei is going to bring someone back with him. Demon and Devil are two separate species. I can't answer that.

The Black Knight: thank you but, like I said, we're full.

InfernOverlord: nope, sorry. No Overload mechanism.

Guest: oh yeah, the enemies inside there are insane.

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Privileges**_

_**AKA**_

_**How I Learned That Demon Bureaucracy Runs On Bribes And Violence**_

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Reno watched as his most recent human friend (second one if counting Asagi, but Issei was Japanese and she wasn't so the matter was fuzzy at best) ran around the classroom like a headless chicken. Screaming like a banshee.

"AAAA-" _Crash!_ "AAAAHHH!"

And crashing into a wall every now and then, only to resume running and screaming like nothing happened. Honestly, at the moment the Samurai felt like imitating the boy.

Why?

It may have to do, and by that he meant it totally and completely had to do, with the Level 2400 demon that Issei brought back with him. And she was an Overlord to boot!

Now, he knew their goal was exactly to meet with an Overlord. But it was also completely natural for a demon like him, whose own level was a flimsy 20, to freak out when confronted with a monster in the four digits!

Sadly, the others weren't as... pleased with Issei's actions. Shiro looked like she was just about ready to claw his face out, Agnes was worried that he might blow out his lungs, Asagi was just as annoyed as the white Nekomata and perhaps ready to shoot him, while Kelly was laughing her ass off, rolling around the floor with her arms on her stomach.

Priere, on the other hand, simply raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at Issei, turning to the sole honor-bound demon in the area. "...Does he do this often?"

Reno sighed, face-palming. "A bit more than you think."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Reno sighed again. "Issei?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Issei."

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Issei!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Reno's face was red with annoyance, a vein popping up from above his eyebrow. "ISSEI!"

The shout was enough to cause the boy to trip, thus allowing his body to tumble to the ground before smashing into the wall. The group winced when they heard the painful sound of flesh hitting stone, the boy left suspended in the wall for several seconds before he slid down, lying on the floor on his stomach.

"I-Ise!" Agnes cried out, rushing to his side.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kelly laughed harder, tears leaking. "K-Kelly has n-never felt s-so alive! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Asagi sighed, shaking her head. "Well, at least he shut up." Shiro nodded silently in agreement, sharpening her claws.

The Samurai shook his head at the group's antics before he turned to Priere. "So... may I be the one who asks WHY THE HELL AN OVERLORD IS HERE AT OUR SCHOOL?!" He stressed out that last part, his eyes bulging from his head with his arms folded over his chest.

Priere however was undisturbed by such events and just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh a whim, mostly. I've been looking for strong opponents ever since I left my Netherworld, so when I heard there was a strong Overlord here I thought, why the hell not?"

Shiro raised an eyebrow, leaning up a wall. "It is true, the Dean is pretty damn strong. Hell, he'd have to be to earn the title of Overlord! But, why would another Overlord come just to challenge him?"

"Simple." Priere held up a finger. "Boredom."

...

...What?

Seeing the group's reaction, mainly shock and disbelief, Priere explained. "Ever since I became a demon, all I've been wanting to do is find someone who can actually make the fight itself worth a damn. I beat the crap out of everyone back home, so I went out on a journey." A sigh escaped her lips. "Unfortunately, so far I haven't run into anyone strong. The only one that was even remotely decent and actually beat me was some shrimp."

* * *

Elsewhere, in another Netherworld, a small child with blue hair and antennae sticking out sneezed violently, nearly falling off the cliff that overlooked the entire Netherworld. "Damn it!" he snarled, looking around as his eyes flared orange. "Who dares speak about the great and powerful Laharl behind his back?!"

* * *

"A... shrimp?"

"Yeah. Very strong, very short and a complete cheater. For some reason he was also very disturbed by those." Priere lifted her breasts before letting them bounce. Reno promptly looked elsewhere, while Issei's body jerked as if it was trying to move against the owner's will. "But the fight wasn't nearly as satisfying as I hoped, so I kept searching."

That was when the pervert jumped back on his feet, startling Agnes, before falling down on his knees. "WE'RE ALL DOOMED!" He shouted before starting to wail. "I'll never go back home!"

"Why?" Agnes asked.

"Why?! Look at her!" Issei pointed at Priere. "It was already going to be impossible trying to defeat the Overlord when we are barely Level 12, while he's gonna definitely be in the 100 or even 1000!"

He got up and started walking in a circle, hands behind his back. "And now that I met a real Overlord I discover she's not even 100 or 1000, but 2400! That's mean the road back home is more than twice as long than even in my worst predictions! I'll be dead by old age before even reaching half-way!"

He stopped and looked at the Samurai with dead eyes. "So, since my hopes were brutally crushed and I'm left only with despair, I'm going to do the sensible thing and freak out while hoping insanity will claim me soon and free me of my pain."

He bowed. "Thank you for your attention."

"AAAAAHHH!" And then he got back to being a headless chicken.

Asagi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before turning to Shiro. "You think he might stop if I shoot him in the head?"

The Nekomata shrugged her shoulders before popping out her claws. "If that doesn't work, we can always turn him into my personal scratching post." she suggested, looking at Reno. "What do you think, Master?"

The Samurai sweat-dropped. "I think you might actually kill him if we did that."

Kelly was still laughing.

"I-Ise, please calm down!" Agnes tried to stop him, but alas her actions were ending in failure. "I-I'm sure we can find a way to get around this! Just think positive!"

Priere smiled somewhat. "What an interesting bunch." she muttered to herself before looking at the Prinnies, who were apparently gathering around one of their fellows. They were sitting cross-legged, however that worked considering that they had peg legs, and had shades on.

"Take yer bets, dood! How long will the human's sanity last here in the Netherworld?! Don't be shy, dood!"

"I say two weeks dood!"

"No, dood! Make it a month!"

"I bet he doesn't last five days, dood!"

Reno stared at the Prinnies in shock, his jaw on the floor. "A-are they actually starting a betting ring?!" he asked no one particular. "What is WRONG with them?!"

"Nothing is wrong!" Agnes protested, somewhat incensed. "Can you see how they use 'dood' in every sentence? That means the Prinny training Uncle Valvatorez taught me works!"

"That was not what was I referring to and you know it!"

Shiro sighed, shaking her head. It seemed like sighs were starting to become common around here. "Are we really talking about the proper ways to raise a Prinny?" she said, totally ignored by everyone else. "Moreover, how long do we have to listen to this?"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Priere nodded. "She's got a point. This is getting annoying. Hm, do you think if I whack him upside the head he'd shut up?"

"Hardly." Reno pushed up his glasses. "All it would do is just knock him out. He'll start freaking out again when he wakes up. To be honest, I want to freak out as well."

"Oh come on, am I really that bad of company?" the red-haired Overlord asked in mock-hurt, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, sure, I killed a shitton of demon lords to become an Overlord, but come on."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Kelly had finished her laughing fit at long last, shooting up back to her feet with a hand raised and a large grin plastered over her round face. "Kelly has an idea! Kelly has an idea!"

Those who knew Kelly grimaced. Whatever it involved, it was sure to have explosions mixed into it. "What is it?" Shiro asked the dread question.

"Why not have either the Overlord or Shiro have him grope their boobs?" Kelly announced her plan. "Oppai Baka LOVES boobs! It's sure to calm him down!"

...

...

The silence was deafening, as even Issei's screams were drowned out. Reno was sure he could hear crickets sounding off as well to add to the effect. "D-did Kelly..." Agnes stammered, unable to believe her ears. "Make a plan... that didn't evolve explosions?"

"...Yes." Reno confirmed slowly. "Yes, she did."

Shiro, however, was the only one who wasn't pleased by the plan as she scowled and turned away, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. "He touches me, I cut off his hands."

"I offered him to touch them in exchange for his life. Last time I checked he was still considering it." Priere told them with a grin.

Reno facepalmed. "Oh Ise...that is not a good deal! At the very least you should have asked for sex!"

Priere scowled.

"Hypothetically speaking of course." Reno raised his hands in surrender and quickly backpedaled.

Before the redhead could comment they were interrupted by Issei calmly walking to his desk and sitting on it while massaging his throat. "I need water."

"Here." Asagi was going to hand over a flask before her brain registered exactly who was asking for it. "Wha! Ise, have you calmed down?!"

"Yep."

"That was fast!"

"True. I was so totally in despair." He replied in an haunted tone, before grabbing the flask and taking a long gulp. "But then I remembered it's not as if there is no one waiting for me back home."

All eyes focused on Issei. Reno was the first to speak: "That's right Ise, think of your fa-"

"I must absolutely return home!" Issei shouted with vigor, eyes ablaze with the flames of determination. "My collection of porn is still there!"

The deafening silence came back at full force. One could see big ellipsis forming in the air above the gathered demons and humans.

"You're doing the right thing for the wrong reasons." Reno finally said with an exasperated tone, the lens of his glasses completely white.

Priere turned to Asagi. "Are you sure he isn't related to an Incubus or something?"

The Main Character? nodded. "I'm starting to think the same thing."

"Hey!" Issei growled indignantly before sighing. "I'm serious though... my journey just got a lot harder."

Priere snorted. "Kid, a life here in the Netherworld is never easy. Hell, you'd be lucky if you actually stay sane... though it sounds to me like you're always accepting the reality of things here." she added with a grin.

At this, Issei glared at the woman, pointing an accusing finger at her. "NEVER! I am never giving up my sanity! I shall remain who I am! I SHALL NEVER SUBMIT!"

Kelly smirked evilly. "Famous last words, Oppai Baka."

"I! AM! NOT! AN! OPPAI! BAKA!"

"And yet you love breasts as if they're god or something." Priere remarked. "I can't help but feel sorry for your parents. Their adorable child has become such a perverted beast."

"Oh, shut up." Issei muttered -_very quietly_\- before looking at the group. "Okay, so with me freaking out about Priere being an Overlord over and done with, how long before we can head out?"

"Tomorrow." Reno informed, pushing up his glasses. "We've worked ourselves to the bone, and it has paid off. All of us here are Level 20, and we have good amount of Mana too, so if we want we can purchase some new skills at the shop."

"Speaking of Mana, how come you guys don't have a Homeroom? That's your version of the Dark Assembly, right?" the Overlord asked curiously. "Walking around I saw that a white-haired kid with glasses has one, and he wasn't too much stronger than you."

"Kid with glasses? ...Oh, you must mean Mao." Reno realized. "He's the son of the Overlord, so he has access to a lot of things us normal students can't reach, mostly because the Overlord's authority provides it. If we wanted to use a Homeroom, we would need the authority of the Dean, which calls for the proper procedures."

"And how long do those take?" Issei asked. "Hell, we can meet with the guy if we do that!"

It was one of the Prinnies who answered, standing next to Agnes as he raised a hand-er, flipper. "The proper procedures take about, I'd say... 50 years, dood."

"WHAT?!" the human cried out. "F-Fifty years?!"

"It really isn't all that long Ise." Asagi said, not at all bothered by the fact. Issei just chalked it up to her being to one too many Netherworlds too long. "Hell, it's relatively normal time here in the Netherworld."

"Asagi, no offense, but by the time we're done with the proper procedures I'll be an old man!"

"Which may or may not be an improvement," Shiro jabbed at him, smirking all the while. "Then again, I prefer a teenage perv over an old man perv."

"Um..." Agnes fidgeted shyly. "I-I agree with Ise. It would take too long for the procedures to reach the Dean."

"She's got a point there." Kelly nodded in agreement. "Fifty is too long for Kelly to just wait around for something to come up to so that Kelly can burn it."

"Reno, isn't there any way we can actually get a Homeroom?" Issei asked. "I mean, Agnes told me about it earlier, and it sounds really helpful... Though I do gotta ask: this thing about making new characters, is that true?"

"Yes, it is." the Samurai nodded. "It's helpful, but at times it can be a pain to grind them to an appropriate level."

Why was it that Issei was more curious about what characters they could make rather than the sheer insanity of the idea? Knowing him, the answer was related to boobs. "What kind of characters can we make there, anyway?"

"Well, that depends on how far you're into the game, or if you've fulfilled certain conditions." he explained. "For example, to unlock higher tiers of certain classes, such as a Valkyrie or a Brawler, you would have to reach level 20 or 30. Another example would be the strongest class there is: the Majin. They're the ultimate powerhouse, but sadly if you want any chance of getting them you need three things: an absurd amount of mana just to pass the bill where you create them, the approval of all the senators, which is harder than you think due to how much adverse they are to the idea of people making a Majin, and lastly you need to be in Post Game, or New Game Plus."

"...Huh?" Issei just stared at him, unblinking and dumbfounded before he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Reno, we have been over this... LIFE IS NOT A VIDEO GAME!" he screamed out that last part, his head comically blowing up before it shrunk back down. Not that he noticed. "Anyway! Back on topic, since we can't talk with the Overlord through the damned procedures, how do we get Homeroom?"

"Well, that would be simple if we had another Overlord to..."

The Samurai trailed off, a light bulb flashing over his head. Issei, preserving what little sanity he had, wisely decided to ignore it. Reno's eyes were wide, his mouth agape and his head slowly turning to Priere. The woman raised an eyebrow, folding her arms underneath her breasts and causing them to be emphasized, which of course prompted Issei to stare and drool. How could he not? Overlord status be damned, Priere was like the ultimate beauty to him. All other girls in his life failed to compare. _'I think they might even be bigger than Himejima-senpai or Gremory-senpai's!'_

"That's it!" Reno put a fist over his palm. Straightening up he walked confidently in front of Priere.

Before kowtowing, his forehead touching the ground. "My Lady Priere! This humble one has a request-no, a plea!"

"Waa...?" Issei and Agnes trailed off, gaping at their friend's unusual behavior.

Shiro stepped between and pushed them closer to her. "Don't worry. When Master is acting so melodramatic, it means he has a plan that require cunning."

Priere began to inspect her nails. "No, I am not going to vouch for you so you can get Homeroom or whatever. Too much of a hassle."

"Too bad he is so easy to read." Shiro droned as the Samurai's face shifted into the shocked look of [EPIC FAILURE].

To his credit he recovered fairly quickly. "As expected of an Overlord! However, please reconsider: helping us will also benefit you."

That got Priere's attention, if the slowing down of her fingers was any indication of. "How so?"

"You came here to challenge the Dean, right? We are also trying to reach him, so if you follow us you will find him without effort." Reno began to explain. "But, as any respectable plot requires, such a path will be surely filled with obstacles and enemies, each one stronger than the last. Without a Homeroom leveling up will take a lot more time. So, by helping us this one time, you will reach your goal quickly and nicely!"

"Good points." Priere hummed, her gaze moving a bit towards Reno. "But why wait at all, when I can probably snuff out the Overlord by blowing up the whole school?"

Those simple words, said carelessly, filled the souls of everyone with unending terror.

"You can have the Prinnies as personal slaves!" Reno quickly added with a shaky smile. The Prinnies blanched. "You can't get pampered if everything is in rumbles or killed, right? Right? PLEASE TELL ME I AM RIGHT!"

Priere hummed again. Finally looking away from her nails her gaze rested on the demon penguins. "Get me an armchair."

Faster than their SPD Stat should normally allow the Prinnies left and returned with a big, red and fluffy couch they put behind Priere. The redhead sit down and let out a small sigh of contentment. "Get me something sweet."

A table with cutlery and a whole cake on top was put in front of her.

"Now a drink." A tray with an expansive-looking drink was raised up from her side.

"Fan me." Three Prinnies began to do just that with a large fan made of white feathers.

"W-Where did you get all that?" Kelly asked.

"Heart-stopping fear doesn't care for plausibility, dood." One of the Prinny replied.

Kelly aah'ed in understanding. Issei's sanity got just a little bit lower.

"I suppose something like this is nice once in a while." Priere said with a devilish smile, drink in one hand and a massive piece of cake in the other. The latter was missing a large portion, and there was cream around her lips. "I will help you. In exchange, however, I expected adequate entertainment or I will blow you up."

"YES! THANK YOU FOR YOUR GENEROSITY!" The merry band of demons (and two humans) yelled in unison while bowing at a straight 90°.

* * *

"So, this is it? The Demon Administration Committee? It doesn't seem like it sees much use."

Issei agreed with Priere. After the busty Overlord 'generously' (she made sure they all stressed that part) decided to help them get an Homeroom immediately instead of waiting over half a century Reno and Agnes lead the whole gang to an area of the school they haven't been to before.

Said yet to be explored area looked to the Oppai obsessed teen virtually identical to the corridor in Kuoh Academy that houses the staff room and the infirmary, except the walls and the pavement were made of stone and various implements of grievous torture, many of them still tangled around skeletons, were hanging from the most disparate points. Now the latter was spooky at hell but, sadly, also a quite common sight at Evil Academy.

What was new, however, was the complete lacking of ceiling and doors, the opening in the walls leading to barren rooms half submerged in a lake of... lava.

Were Issei not actively blocking all thoughts of such to defend his sanity, he would have compared it to a game's classic dungeon.

"The teachers go through a lot of efforts to not work at all." Shiro explained, uncaring of the oxymoron. "While the guys at the administration spent all their time doing all kind of shady deals so that they can steal the school budget for themselves."

"Thing is, the school doesn't have a budget." Agnes continued. "So all the money they're pretending to move around is just numbers on paper."

_'Then why are they even doing it in the first place?!'_ Issei cried in his mind.

"So, obviously, there is no one who really frequent this place beside random mobs. But those all fled after giving a look at your level." Reno finished.

Priere hummed, clearly pleased with herself. "Lead the way."

"Uh, sure. Let's see, if I remember right it's this way." The samurai mumbled as Issei and the others followed him to the last door. Peeking inside they saw an empty room with a single desk, upon which a demon in thick heavy armor was resting his feet while he played basketball with crumpled sheets of paper and a trashcan. Judging from the large piles of paper he didn't have a very good aim.

On the desk's front there was a sign with "ON BREAK UNTIL THE HOUR OF FOREVER" written on it.

"The longest coffee break in history." Issei commented dryly.

"Well, that...is it." Reno vaguely gestured at the desk. "Where you are supposed to ask for Homeroom."

"Very well." Passing her fingers through her hair, a motion that Issei found incredibly sexy, Priere walked in front of the desk and looked down at the receptionist with a smirk of superiority, hands akimbo. "I want an Homeroom."

"Compile the form I have no idea where to get and wait fifty years." The demon replied without even looking at her. "Or give me 500000 HL, and when I feel like it I will get you one."

"I see."

Priere's kick blasted straight through the desk, atomizing the wood and burying itself into the demon's stomach with a sound akin to a pile of TNT blowing up. From the force the Heavy Knight shot back, hit the opposite wall, bounced back and slammed against the sole of Priere's still extended boot, where he remained hanging from.

"Or-" The redhead continued with a demonic grin. "You get it done, today, before I break your _everything_. What do you say?"

"Bblblruaaargh..."

"Thought so."

* * *

Issei blinked in slight astonishment and confusion, looking around the newly established Homeroom. It looked like any average classroom that you would find at any school with a line of thirty desks, five in each row. It was slightly spacious, but it had little decoration. It looked rather bland, but the chalkboard with the demonic skulls was anything but. All in all, it looked like their old base of operations but better.

However, that was not why he was confused.

"...Reno?" the human turned to the Samurai, who looked rather pleased with himself. "How did we end up here?"

"Did Oppai Baka already forget?" the pyromaniac of the group deadpanned. "We got here through the administrations desk, thanks to the Overlord's agreement!"

Issei scowled. Dammit, seriously, one of these days he was gonna throttle that fire-toting midget! "I get THAT!" he snapped. "What I mean is, how did we get from that to here?! IN A FEW SECONDS?!"

Reno pushed up his glasses, creating a white glare to them. "Simple, really." he informed the brunette. "It was a timeskip~"

"Reno, we talked about this! No breaking the fourth wa-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING ME SAY?!"

Shiro sighed in irritation. "Shut up." she told him. "Can we just get to what we're going to do from here on? We've got an Homeroom now, so we can get some extra help right?"

"W-we should." Agnes nodded. "And all of us still have plenty of Mana. Plus, we can make characters to help us out in battle."

"But grinding them takes soooo loooong..." Kelly groaned. "Why can't we just leave Kelly to do all the fighting?! Kelly can burn everything down to ashes!"

Asagi stared at the mage, folding her arms over her chest. "...I've met some pretty scary fire mages in my lifetime, but you take the cake girl."

"Kelly accepts the wonderful praise~"

"It wasn't praise, idiot." the gunner deadpanned.

Priere smiled somewhat as she sat atop one of the desks, crossing her legs while leaning back. "You guys get along pretty well, don't you?" she asked Issei, who was still slightly angry at Kelly's words earlier. "It must be nice."

"E-eh?" Issei blinked, now realizing that she was speaking to him. "Well, I guess... To be honest, the only reason they are helping me is because they have their own reasons." Priere raised an eyebrow, curious, and urged him to continue. "Agnes is helping me because, well, she's the kind of person who can't leave people behind, and Shiro's just helping me because Reno is. Reno wants me to bring him to my world so he can see Japan. And as for Kelly..." He frowned. "She's just in it for the fun of it, I think. Plus, she's helping out Agnes."

"And what about her?" the red-haired Overlord looked at Asagi. "What's her story?"

"She's helping us because if she does, she might get her game back." Issei grinned. "Asagi told me she's the star of her own game!"

Priere blinked, looking only mildly interested. "Is that so?"

"It's true!" Asagi cut into the conversation, her eyes set ablaze ("What is it with these people here anyway?!" Issei cried out in disbelief, and just like all the other times, he was ignored) with a fierce determination and raising a trembling, clenched fist. "I was supposed to have my own game, my own series! And some bastard went and stole it! Ooooh, when I find the one who took it, I'm gonna ram my gun right up their as-!"

"M-Miss Asagi!" Agnes half-heartedly stopped her. "Please tone down the graphic imagery! This story is T-rated!"

"And? In case you forgot, the authors of this story have written some pretty gruesome stuff." the gunner pointed out.

"True." Reno joined the conversation. "Then again, T-rated is still T-rated."

Issei for his part pretended that he wasn't hearing any of that. "Anyway..." he said, bringing the conversation back on track. "What do we do? Just make a new character or something?" _'I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT!'_ He thought in despair.

"Let's hold off on the character making for now." the Samurai suggested, his glasses reflecting the ambient light ominously. "First things first, we need to educate you on how Homeroom works. So, let's get straight into the nitty-gritty, shall we?"

"...Reno, that look in your eyes is seriously scaring me right now."

Shiro giggled. "And it should, Oppai Baka."

Issei's eyebrow twitched as a red 'twitch' mark made itself apparent on his forehead. "QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

All conversations suddenly stopped when an unknown demon peeked his head into the room. "Ohi. Is this the recently formed Homeroom?"

"Yes." Reno replied. "You are from the Committee, correct? Is there a problem?"

"Nope." he grunted. "Just gonna tell we still need to find a teacher for your lot, so you need to wait. There, I said it." and with that he left.

"Well, that was unhelpful." Asagi snorted.

"I expected something like that. Homeroom is still work, so they need to force a teacher to take care of it." The Samurai explained. "Sorry Ise, it appears we need to wait before showing you the real thing."

"You don't see me complaining." The Japanese boy replied before starting to rub his chin in thought. _'Although, I wouldn't have minded trying my hands at creating a big-titted ninja older sister...No! Bad Issei! No thought that spit on logic and common sense!'_

"It's almost time for us to meet with Beryl." Agnes informed everyone. "Shall we go?"

"Yes. No sense in procrastinating longer."

"Alright," Issei grinned as he flicked his nose. "Let's go."

* * *

The groups of demons and humans gathered their equipment, from weapons to items, and left. Coincidentally, the place they agreed with Beryl's group to meet on was the area in front of the transportation circle. The three Delinquents in pink were sitting on the stairs, waiting, but stood up when they saw the group arrive.

"Agnes! Issei!" Beryl cheerfully waved at them. "You're perfectly on time: well done! And you also brought friends."

"Uh uh!" The greenette demon nodded with a proud smile. "I told you I would not let you go alone. Everyone, meet my friends. Reno."

The Samurai made the 'V' sign of victory. "My passion is everything that come from Japan."

"Shiro."

"I'm only following Master." She replies, bored.

"Kelly."

"I am a proper Honor Student! I will not become a Delinquent like you! Never!" She screamed while pointing a finger.

"Asa-"

"I am the great and magnificent Asagi!" The gunslinger shouted while striking a pose. "And I am the greatest Heroine the world has ever seen!"

"A true Heroine?!" Beryl asked with stars in her eyes, mimicked by Kyoko and Asuka. "For real?"

"Yes! As soon as I recover my game and publish it!"

"Oh." The pinkette deflated immediately. "So you're, like, just a preview? Lame."

"Waaaahh!" Asagi started crying on Issei's shoulder, who did his best to console her.

"With so many members we have a real Party here!" Beryl took out her book, letting it levitate above her shoulders for a few seconds before putting it down. "Kyoko, Asuka. Are you ready?"

"Of course my Lady." The ninja swooned.

"Let's all become great cooks together." The female Samurai folded her fingers together, resting them on her bosom.

"We're not here to go to Class, but let's do our best." Issei and Agnes grinned. Reno and the others had a mix of various reactions, but couldn't help feeling fired up.

"Wonderful! Home Economics, here we come!" With a fist raised in the air Beryl began to walk towards the circle, followed by the others. "By the way, Agnes?"

"Yes Beryl?"

The small demon looked to the back, where Priere was following them while constantly served by the Prinnies.

"Are you aware that there is an uber-Overlord class demon following you?"

"Yes. She is watching us because it amuses her."

"Ah, make sense."

"She also wants to mooch off a meal from the teacher, if what Ise said about him was true."

Beryl sweat-dropped. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You know-" Priere flipped the pinkette'shair. "If you want to talk about me, I'm right here."

"Sugar! Sorry about that." the young demon nodded apologetically while running her head. "So, um... Sorry for not asking you sooner, but what's your name?"

"Priere."

"Priere...?" Beryl repeated the name, closing her eyes. She felt as if she heard the name before, and began to search her memory. When she finally remembered her eyes became the size of dinner plates, her jaw dropped and her book dropped to the ground with a loud 'THUD!' surprising the others. "Wait, THE Priere?! As in, the badass human nun who became an Overlord?! THAT PRIERE?!"

Issei stopped dead, his face displaying nothing short of surprise and disbelief. "Wait, you used to be a nun?!" he cried, unable to believe that someone as powerful (and as snarky and overbearing) as her used to be apart of the church. Speaking of religion, he vaguely recalled how Shido was also a member of the church, making him wonder how he was doing. He would have to send him a postcard when he got back to the Human World.

"Less by vocation, more for the opportunities." The red-haired demoness giggled recalling the fond memories. "Aaah, those were the days... Nothing like kicking the crap out of any demon that decided to piss you off." she grinned. "Kinda makes me miss the days when everyone around me was strong."

"Wha-how-why-what?!" Issei's brain was suffering from a breakdown, steam flowing out of his head. Naturally he decided to ignore it, writing it off as a thing of his own imagination. "How the hell does a human turn into a demon, much less an Overlord?! Don't tell me that superstition that says 'if you kill one thousand demons you will become one too' is real?!"

"Well, technically speaking it is only half true." Reno informed the pervert. "It is possible for a human to become a demon, though with that method you'd have to kill some pretty powerful demons ranging from Demon Lords to Overlords. Also, Demon Lords are a rank below that of an Overlord but they're still high up on the proverbial power chain."

"Yep." Priere nodded, her grin wide and shinning. "Knocked over a hundred bastards down to trigger the change, though I didn't really become the badass demon queen I am now until I kicked the shit out of a Lv. 700 Demon Lord wannabe. Before that I was trying to become a Holy Maiden." Issei's jaw dropped further. Level 700?! That was WAAAAAAAY higher than theirs by a large margin! And was it just his imagination, or was he seriously starting to accept this weird logic as real? "I didn't really like the title at first, since it was basically shoved on me at the start, but after a while I just learned to accept it."

Asagi blinked rapidly, unsure how to properly respond to her words before managing to form a response. "...You know, I think you and Zetta would get along pretty well."

"Zetta? Who's that?"

"A narcassistic asshole who calls himself the Most Badass Freaking Overlord In The Entire Cosmos."

"Oh yeah, that guy..." The Overlord grinned wickedly, a flare of anticipation flowing through her. "I've heard a bit about him from some other Overlords on my way here. After my business here at Evil Academy is done I'd kill for a chance to fight this guy."

"If you want I can set up a match between you two."

"Seriously?!"

Shiro sweat dropped. "This chick is a total battle maniac..."

Issei couldn't help but agree with that sentiment. Still people like her, who find a genuine immense thrill in the heat of battle, were pretty rare. He wondered if there was anyone like her back home.

* * *

Back in the Human World a silver-haired teen sneezed violently, causing him to nearly fly straight into a skyscraper. He managed to avoid it by dashing to the left, but ended up being tussled around before re-orientating himself. "That was close..." he muttered, his blue wings glowing softly in the moonlight. "Is someone talking about me?"

* * *

"T-that..." Beryl's body trembled, her bangs covering her eyes. "T-that...!"

"Um..." Asuka became concerned, but looked unsure of what to do. "L-Lady Beryl?" She reached out her hand, as if to touch her in assurance-

"THAT IS SO COOL!"

Priere jumped back, visibly startled by the small girl's sudden action. Issei wisely decided to ignore the fact that stars were twinkling in her eyes, thinking that it might have been the lightning in the hallway. Her hands were pumped close to her chest, and a giant grin revealed a sharp molar. "You were a Holy Maiden?!" she asked excitedly. "That is SO cool! D-Does that mean you were a hero once?!"

"Er..." the red head demoness sweat dropped. "I... guess?" Her expression soured slightly when saying those words, as if they evoked bad memories.

"AWESOMESAUCE! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!"

Issei blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally he gawked. "W-what?!" he cried out. "Hold on! I thought you said you were an Honor Student, or a Delinquent, or whatever the hell passes for a goody-two-shoes here! Why the heck do you want an autograph from a demon queen that could quite possibly kill everybody here!" He paused, turning to Priere. "...nN offense Priere."

The red-haired Overlord waved her hand in dismissal. "None taken."

Beryl smirked as she leaned back, folding her arms over her chest. "It's because she is a badass!" she said proudly. "It doesn't matter if she's an Overlord or some total crazy powerhouse! A badass is a badass, plain and simple! Plus, a Holy Maiden? That is the very definition of a hero!"

"And it's technically her former profession." Reno pointed out.

"Meh, details!"

Kelly sweat dropped. "...And this is supposed to be the best fire mage in Evil Academy?"

Issei sighed heavily, scratching the back of his head furiously. _'It's official.'_ he thought to himself dejectedly as Beryl went right back into what he dubbed her 'fangirl' mode as she once again asked Priere for her autograph. _'I mean, I knew it was official after the first few days here, but now it's totally, completely official.'_

He was oddly disturbed by the fact that he had anime style tears running down his face. He was even more disturbed by the fact that he wasn't questioning it either.

_'This place is a madhouse.'_

* * *

The sight that greeted Issei's eyes after the now familiar experience of Dimensional Teleportation was the interiors of an old, damaged and overrun by plants wooden building. To the Japanese teen it brought to mind one of those really old-style school buildings that could be seen in old anime like Doraemon, or in Issei's case the old school building of Kuoh Academy. Though he looked at it only from the outside, and only in passing.

Currently Issei and the others were in the middle of an old classroom, the roof having collapsed to form a steep but still manageable slope to the classroom above, where he could see a blackboard still in good conditions. _'Or-'_ He mused after peeking behind a corner. _'We could take the stairs. Yep, definitely better.'_

"Just like we left it." Beryl declared, arms akimbo. "This is where we, together with Mao and his group, first fought against Mister Champloo's students."

"You fought his students? Can I ask why?" Reno asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, for some reason they appeared out of nowhere and started arguing with Mao over who would take the dragon's egg-"

"Did you say dragon?!" Issei started to sweat, looking around in a panic. "Is there one here? First demons and now dragons?"

"Ah, Mister Issei, you may not know but dragons are also demons. They're one of the Monster Classes." Asuka explained in an attempt to be helpful, though it only increased Issei's confusion regarding demonic biology. "But no, there was just the egg. We didn't find any dragons when we passed through here the first time."

"You must have missed it." Asagi said.

"Maybe, but what that has to-"

"Because there is one right there." The gunslinger finished, pointing a finger upward. Issei followed it and gaped.

There, standing at the edge of the slope, was a creature that could be only described as a 'dragon'. It was a winged, bipedal lizard-like creature, covered in green and white scales with yellow stripes on its front arms, wings and horns, of which it had two pairs. It had a large maw filled with razor-sharp fangs and yellow snake-like eyes.

In Issei's eyes, such a creature could only be a 'dragon'.

Though, the fact said 'dragon' was also gaping and there was fear in its eyes somehow ruined the scene. As if there were expectations to met and the creature decided to ignore them by acting out of context.

"Amazing!" Beryl pointed a finger, eyes sparkling. "A real dragon! I have never seen one here at Evil Academy before!"

"My Lady, what about the Holy and Zombie-"

"Dogs and walking bones don't count!"

The dragon let out a yelp and turned around, disappearing from view.

"What! No! Come back here!" Beryl yelled while running towards the stairs. "Give me your autograph!"

"My Lady! Please wait!"

"B-Beryl!"

_'First Priere and now a dragon? Does she want an autograph so badly she would go after anyone?'_ The brunette thought in disbelief as he watched Kyoko, Asuka and Agnes running after the Delinquent. "Shouldn't we go after them?"

"Why? Kelly says let the idiots deal with their idiocy."

"Sure." Reno crossed his arms. "Except they are the only ones who know the road."

There was a collective "..." moment.

"Yeah, no real choice here." Asagi sighed. "Let get back the shorties."

"I AM STILL GROWING!" A cry that suspiciously sounded like Beryl's came from far away. The group ignored it to follow after their missing members.

"W-What should we do Mistress?" A Prinny with a large sweatdrop near his head asked Priere.

The Overlord sighed. "Let's follow them. I hope it's something interesting."

* * *

When Issei and the others finally caught up with Beryl she was frantically looking around the remains of a basketball court, with Agnes trying to catch her breath. "Sugar! We lost it! Where did it go?"

"I-LOOK OUT!" Kyoko began before her eyes widened and she hastily tackled Beryl away from the large thrown piece of masonry that would have flattened her. The near miss had the effects to send everyone into a state of alert, weapons drawn and spells ready.

"Where's the enemy? Kelly will cook them good!"

The fire mage's inquiry was answered when someone drop down from above in the middle of the room. The figure stood crouched for a few seconds before standing up, allowing Issei to give it a proper look.

'It' was a girl, and like Shiro she didn't look completely human: her legs and forearms were covered in dark-green scales and ended in fearsome claws, three digits for her feet and five for her hands, with a long tail. Her body was bare save for scales that hid her most private parts. It still left very little to the imagination, especially considering than her breasts were large, extremely so if compared to her lean and slender figure. Lastly the mysterious girl had greenish hair cut in a boyish cut and yellow slitted eyes currently glaring at the assembled demons with fury.

Issei, when he first saw her, immediately developed bulging hearts in his eyes (he was too engrossed by her body to actually try to rationalize it or ignore it) and a massive nosebleed. _'Totally hot monster-girl at twelve'o'clock!'_ he thought perversely, his lust running on full auto pilot. _'Her breasts...! Haaaaaah, they must be as big as Shiro's!'_ Monster-girl hentai was probably among Issei's top fetishes, others being incest (but only older sisters and younger brothers), reverse rape (so long as it didn't involve yandere and torture and ended well for the unlucky, or lucky guy), and MILF/Housewife. However, nothing could compare to the majesty that was the monster girl fetish!

Sadly, though... Issei realized that she was pissed. And who was she pissed at, you ask?

Them.

"...Are you the ones who killed the dragons here?" the girl asked, baring her fangs. The brunette took a step back when he saw sharp fangs for molars, which looked as if they could rend and tear him apart. Dammit, what was it with this place and its violent girls?! Why couldn't they be sweet, like Agnes? Her eyes narrowed, and Issei could have sworn he felt her killing intent. "So, you guys came to finish the job..."

"W-whoa, hold on a sec!" he immediately put himself between his friends and Beryl's group and the dragon-like girl. "I-I dunno what's got you so angry, but whatever happened here, it wasn't our-HOLY FRIJOLES!" He quickly jumped back when the girl leaped into the air, bringing her scaled hand down to the ground. The floorboards splintered apart into little more than debris, flying into the air while Issei's feet skidded across the floor, panting with sweat on his face as he looked to see the girl glaring intensely at him and the others.

"No more talk!" the girl roared. "I'll kill you all here! I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Following her declaration eight more dragons swooped down from above and landed behind her. Unlike the first one those had scales colored a pale violet and looked much fiercer. She slammed her claws on the ground again, blowing another hole in the floorboards before jumping towards Issei, the dragons following her example by swarming the others.

Reno gritted his teeth. "Everyone, get ready!" he shouted, bringing out his sword while Agnes and Kelly took the rear, having little physical prowess. Shiro and Asagi smirked as they stood by their respective partners. Beryl and her two lackeys prepared for combat as well, the Kunoichi cracking her knuckles while the Miko slipped into a combat stance with her spear. Beryl simply brought out her book which levitated beside her, its pages flapping rapidly.

Priere however simply leaned back as she sat atop a nearby desk, crossing her legs and propped up her arms to support herself. "Huh, this oughtta be good." she grinned. "Prinnies, get me some popcorn!"

"YES MISTRESS!" Replied the poor slaves.

"I want to make this clear: as a Delinquent, violence isn't the answer!" Beryl said with a grin before a red magic circle appeared under her feet. "But if you attack first, then defending ourselves is perfectly fine! **Fire!**"

At her command a fireball formed in front of her before shooting at the target. It hit dead-on one of the dragons, but when the flames went out its body was barely singed. The Delinquent's face fell. "Shoot! Don't tell me they're resistant to Fire?!"

As if confirming her words the dragon took a deep breath. "**Wind Breaker!**" It roared before releasing a wide jet of fire. The pink-haired demon dodged it: she too had a very high resistance to Fire, but she wasn't willing to risk it. That proved to be a wise move when her opponent came barreling immediately behind the flames, biting down with its fangs where Beryl was only a moment ago.

"As expected from what is considered the best clan of Monsters! But don't think it will be enough!" The pages of the book flapped again, three pink energy orbs forming around Beryl.

"Please, forgive me." Kyoko said in an apologetic tone before slamming her fist into the dragon's mug with enough force to sent it skidding backward.

Asuka bowed her head towards one of the dragons. "Forgive me for doing this." she said as she brought up her spear. The dragon's eyes widened as Asuka flashed right past it, her feet skidding across the floor board. A second later a gash erupted across one of its arms, causing it to scream in pain before glaring daggers at the miko-warrior with flames burning from its jaws.

Asagi stayed in the rear, shooting at whatever dragon came near her comrades. Kelly and Agnes also stood behind: the pyromaniac was not happy knowing that the overgrown lizards wouldn't be affected by her flames, making her practically useless in the fight. The only real support she could offer was protecting Agnes while she tried to heal anyone that was injured. As for Reno, he and Shiro were already engaged in combat with another dragon, coordinating their attacks. The Nekomata struck up front and center, evading being swiped, burned, and bitten while striking away at it, jumping over its tail while her body spun around to deliver a roundhouse kick to its jaw, staggering it long enough for Reno to rush in and swing his sword. While it hadn't done much damage, it was still enough to make a dent. He followed up with another slash, this time at its side, before he jumped away to avoid being hit by a blast of fire. "Of all the rotten luck...!" he cursed. "To think our first batch of enemies would be dragons... This does not bode well."

Shiro nodded. "Yeah... Still, what in the world is that girl?" she pointed to the demi-human that was fighting with Issei. "I've never saw demons like her before."

Speaking of Issei, he was thinking that perhaps the universe had it out for him for whatever ungodly reason. First he got dragged into a school version of hell, he became friends with a bunch of demons, learned he's practically being forced to follow the rules of a goddamn vidego game logic that makes no sense whatsoever before being forced to fight a majorly cute girl who was downright sexy. She was easily in his top ten.

And right now... said girl was trying to kill him.

"Can't we-!" He ducked underneath a punch that would have bashed his teeth in. "Talk-!" He moved to the right, avoiding a kick before bringing up his arms to deflect a follow up strike. "About this?!"

"No more talking! Just die!"

"Look! I really-Ooff!" The tail came as a surprise, ramming into his guts with such force he would have puked had his stomach not already digested the last meal. Instead he was merely swept off his feet and tossed a good five meters backwards, landing quite painfully at the end of it and rolling a few times before he managed to stop and push himself back on his feet.

_'Okay.'_ Issei thought through the daze. _'This hot chick is really trying to kill me.'_

Now, Hyodo Issei was without a doubt a pervert with a massive passion for breasts and some questionable fetishes-though he prided himself in having a firm set of morals-but if it came down to a really hot girl fully dedicated to end his life?

Well. He was all those things, but a stupid harem story protagonist that let girls beat him without just reason or refuse to fight back due to chivarly he was certainly not!

"That's enough already!" With a grunt he unsheathed his sword and tensed his left arm, Twice Critical appearing over it.

[BOOST!]

**[Issei Hyoudou - Level 20-23]**

The monster girl stopped moving at the display, eyes blinking in confusion. "Wait, what was tha-Aaaaahh!" Her question turned into a scream as Issei used **Blade Rush** to attack extra fast and land a solid blow. "I-I am not done yet!" Gritting her teeth to perform a lot of quick swipes with her claws.

Despite his best efforts Issei failed to parry them all, resulting in a few more cuts on his body. _'She's not only strong, but also fast!'_ Deciding to play smart he pretended to lose his balance and fall on the ground. Immediately the monster girl pounced to press the advantage, but the moment she did so Issei bent his knees near his chest before kicking forward with both feet. The double kick nailed her in the face and, just like him before, she was tossed backward before slamming directly into one of the dragons that were harassing Shiro and Reno.

"Clear the way!" Issei warned his allies, red light gathering into his left palm. They scattered at once, recognizing what the Japanese boy was going to do.

"**Dragon Shot!**"

The energy beam engulfed both monster girl and dragon, carving a large furrow into the ground and blowing up the wall. When it subsided the dragon had fainted, his eyes replaced by rolling spirals, but the monster girl was still standing albeit unsteadily. "Not enough, not enough!" There was a fire burning in her eyes, but to Issei it wasn't just killing intent anymore: there was something else now, something more... primal. "I need to protect the dragons! I need... I need... MORE POWER!"

Her body arched backward, arms cocked and claws contracting, and she let out a powerful roar. She began to flow with a green and yellow aura of energy before the latter was absorbed into her mouth.

"**Tyranno...**" Her voice was barely a whisper, and yet everyone heard her.

Reno's eyes widened. "Oh shit! Issei, dod-"

"**Breath!**" She finished, breathing out a yellow and green wave of energy that hit Issei with the force of a hurricane.

The blast struck him dead on and threw him across the room. His back slammed into the wall, crashing right into it. The force of the impact sent pieces of splintered debris flying, and an indention formed in the shape of his body. Blood gushed from his mouth as the HP bar on his status screen dropped dramatically. Shiro's eyes widened in absolute disbelief at the sight. "One hit, and his health dropped down to a third?!" she cried as she jumped away, avoiding being chomped on by a dragon. "That attack... Was it an Unique Skill?"

"I don't believe it..." Reno whispered in slight awe and fear. "She's... A T-Rex Demon? I though they were extinct!"

Asagi jumped up, bringing up her gun and letting loose. "**Gunman Spirit!**" she shouted, firing off three rounds that hit the dragon on its skull and threw it onto the floor. It left it only stunned, but it was enough time for her to perform her next act. "And, **Cameo Star!**" She brought out her Morning Star-wherever the hell she was hiding it-and threw it straight down. The dragon roared in pain as it slammed straight into its abdomen, the pain and damage causing the demon to faint. The gunner felt the released Mana flowing into her as she landed back to the ground, huffing in annoyance. "Dammit all..." she cursed as she looked to her comrades. "The hell is a T-Rex Demon? I know about dinosaurs, but I don't ever remember there being dinosaur DEMONS!"

"It's a rumor I heard once." The Samurai replied as he covered for Agnes while she went to heal Issei. "They originated from a very ancient Netherworld. Like Nekomata and Slumber Cats that are Demons who share characteristics with cats, they're supposed to share characteristics with dinosaurs. Some even said they're the ancestors of the Dragon race."

"That sounds like nerd bullshit." Kelly commented with a dry tone.

"Maybe." he nodded in agreement. "But either way she is a dangerous combatant." He scowled. "And that attack is also a problem... Look at Issei's elemental resistances." The group frowned in confusion, looking at Issei's status screen. That was when they noticed it.

His Fire Resistance had dropped down. "You gotta be kiddin'!" Asagi cursed. "This brat can lower our elemental defenses?!"

"Ise, hold on!" Agnes cried as she casted her healing spell. The warm light encroached her body before flowing towards Issei. The blood dribbling from his chin, as well as the aching pain all over, slowly eased away.

Sadly, the stink did not vanish.

_'Gah, her breath totally reeks...!'_ he thought, nearly gagging as he dislodged himself from the wall. _'But... Damn that hurt!'_

Looking around Issei saw that of the original eight dragons three were down for the count, and the remaining five were weakened but still able to fight. His own side had yet to suffer a loss, but because Kelly's attacks were ineffective the others had to cover for her and were now tired.

[BOOST RESET!]

Aaand, apparently Twice Critical had a time limit. Or maybe it was deactivated by the large amount of damage. He tried to feel around, and got the impression he could double his Mana by paying the cost again.

It wasn't a hopeless fight. It was, however, an uncertain one. The brunette tried to think of ways to bring the battle to an end but could think of only one. "We need to defeat her." He said, looking at the dinosaur girl (yes he heard Reno's explanation, and was desperately avoiding thinking how chuuni a demonic dinosaur monster-girl sounded). "She's obviously their boss. If we do that the others may get demoralized and surrender."

"Maybe, but how we do it?" Asagi asked. "Do you have a plan?"

"Actually, yes."

The gunslinger slowly turned her head around, looking at Issei from above her shoulder while she kept aiming her guns at the dragons. "You do?"

Issei smirked before whispering two words.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"It can work." Beryl grinned. "But who?"

"Me, Agnes and Asagi." Issei pointed at the two girls. "The rest must hold off the dragons."

"I'm with Ise!" Agnes replied energetically.

"Been awhile since I did that." Asagi mused, but she was also smiling.

"I suppose it-INCOMING!" Everyone jumped away just as the T-Rex Demon and two dragons hit with a flying kick where they previously stood.

"TALKING IS A FREE ACTION YOU ASS-HOLES!" Kelly screamed before shooting a fireball at one of the two dragons. It splashed against his scales, causing low damage.

The tip of Kelly's staff in his eye, on the other hand, elicit a rather shrill roar.

Meanwhile Issei, Agnes and Asagi ran towards the dinosaur girl. The gunslinger fired another Gunman Spirit before switching to normal bullets, followed by the greenette thrusting her spear. Their opponent weathered through the bullets with a pained grunt and deflected the spear with one claw before his other one clashed with Issei's sword. "Give up!"

"Not happening! By the way, your breath stinks!"

"S-Shut up!" She shouted back, blushing. "I just ate something bad!"

"More something _rotting!_"

"Why yooouuuuu!" Pushing away the sword she took a deep breath.

[BOOST!]

Only to harmlessly release it when Issei's gauntleted hand uppercutted her in the stomach. She doubled over, momentary stunned.

Issei raised his sword.

Agnes stepped on his right side, spear held high.

Asagi stepped on his left side, guns pointed forward.

And flames danced around them.

""TEAM ATTACK!""

Issei slashed upward, cutting through scales and tossing his opponent into the air. Asagi jumped and performed a flying kick, sending the dinosaur girl even higher. At the apex Agnes materialized above her and batted her back with her spear.

It was in that moment that blue electricity surrounded the dinosaur girl, keeping her suspended in the air, the energy flowing from the clenched right fists of the three attackers. The girls were standing in middair above and to the sides of their opponent, while Issei was still on the ground.

They cocked back their fists before jumping towards the dinosaur girl.

"Don't be sorry!"

"This is the end!"

"How I am doing whatever the hell I am doing?!"

They hit at the same time, their electrified punches releasing a small explosion that damaged only their opponent, leaving them unarmed as they reappear back on their starting positions.

A smoking T-Rex Demon landed down on the ground. She didn't get up.

* * *

**I wasn't the only one annoyed that dragons only appeared as DLC in Disgaea 3, right?**

**?**

Title: ?

Weapon Type: Monster (Physical)

Magichange: Fist

Magichange Skills:

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

Personal Skills:

_Tyranno Breath_ (? inhales before breathing out a yellow and green wave of energy. Reduces a random elemental resistance of the targets by -25%) Description: _Did I eat something bad?_ Range: 1 (3x1 line formation)

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

Appearance: ? is a monster girl with a reptilian lower body, a long tail and claws from below the elbows, but the torso and the head is human. She has yellow slitted eyes and greenish hair in a boyish cut. Her body is covered in scales that hide her most private parts. Lastly she has extremely large breasts that don't match her size.


	11. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: We may be delayed, but nothing will ever broke us. RealmOfEmptiness and Demon Anarchy of Pride return with "Disgaea: Dragon of Dragons": the (at least to my knowledge) best Disgaea and Highschool DxD crossover story on the web. The Show Must Go On!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD and/or the Disgaea franchise. If I did the overall story would be M-rated. Wait, it already is.**

**Q&amp;A Time:**

Drmonicblood: I am not sure if expand the Prism Rangers' original part, shorten it or leave it as it is. Luckily there is time before that.

0-0: I must confess I discovered it only after you mentioned it.

Serialkeller: they're around level 20, the 14 was my mistake.

Someonerandome: I have no idea what you're talking about.

tsun: maybe, and maybe again.

Guest: yep, it was Vali.

patiphat1998: right now!

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Lesson Time!_**

**_AKA_**

**_I Met A Chef: He Taught Kick-Ass Cuisine._**

* * *

"So... you're NOT here to kill the dragons?"

"No, we're not."

"You REALLY aren't?"

"No! We're just here to find the Home Economics Room!"

"Then why'd you attack the dragons?!"

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ATTACKED US FIRST!"

There was a brief pause. Reno and the rest of the group had been watching Issei and the monster girl, who had recently regained consciousness after the remaining dragons surrendered upon her defeat, engaging in diplomatic talk. Sort-of. Of course it proved to be rather difficult as the girl clearly believed that they were the ones at fault, unaware that they had been chasing after a terrified dragon (though it was more like Beryl was chasing after it and the others followed). As a result the two were glaring intensely at each other, neither refusing to back down from their claim. Priere merely watched it all happen with an amused smile, taking a sip out of her Martini.

"This is getting us nowhere." Shiro sighed, shaking her head. "I say we knock her out again and find that damned room."

"B-but..." Agnes whined, poking her fingers together anxiously. "It wouldn't be fair to Ise. He's trying so hard to make her understand."

Asagi nodded in agreement, though she was still rather skeptical. The girl was clearly stubborn in her idea that they were the enemy. Chances were, even if Ise did manage to convince her that they weren't the ones at fault she would still hold them accountable for the attack. She was starting to agree with the Nekomata's idea of knocking her out again and be on their way. "She's a tough sucker, though." She eventually commented, referring to their battle earlier as she looked to Reno. "I do have to ask though. Are T-Rex Demons usually this powerful?"

"I don't know." Reno confessed, adjusting his specs. "I've only heard stories about them, but she's definitely a terrifying opponent. Let her get stronger and she'll be a force to be reckoned with." He paused for a moment, folding his arms and dipping his head in thought. "It would be a great addition if Ise found a way to convince her to join us, but given how she thinks WE are the bad guys here, that's obviously out of the question. Still, what was she talking about regarding us attacking the dragons?"

At that, Beryl's group stepped in. "I think it was because of what happened when we arrived here." Asuka informed them. "When Lady Beryl and Sir Mao came here in search of a dragon's egg, we learned that someone tried to wipe out all of the dragons living here due to the threat they could pose. According to some of the monsters, they say it was a man dressed in what looked like, and I quote, 'a Prinny superhero get-up', unquote."

"Whaaaaaat?" Kelly whined. "They had a killing fiesta without Kelly? Bastards get all the fun!"

"Or get bored easily." Shiro mumbled. "Still, if they really did attack the dragons then it's no wonder why she's so pissed." A sigh escaped her. "Forget it. She's not gonna listen." She turned her attention to Ise, who was now standing up with the girl, roaring at each other faces. "Oi, Ise. Let's just-"

"Will you just listen to me?!" The brunette growled. "I keep telling you! WE! ARE! NOT! THE! ONES! WHO! ATTACKED! YOUR! FRIENDS! What part of that can't you get through that thick skull of yours?!"

"Lies! You attacked them earlier!" The girl accused. "They all saw it!" She bared her fangs as she prepared to attack him. This alarmed the group, minus Priere, and so they quickly brought out their weapons. "No more talking! Just di-WAAAAH!" Suddenly, as she moved to attack, her foot tripped against a floorboard that had been sticking out, causing her to trip on her feet. Ise, seeing this, moved in to catch her, wrapping his arms around her waist in order to stop her fall.

Sadly he vastly underestimated her weight, as she proved to be very heavy (not that he would tell her that: it was the second rule among the things you should never tell a woman), and thus the two were thrown to the ground. The pavement shuddered for a moment, and dust kicked up around them. "Ise!" Agnes shouted in concern. "Are you okay?!" The dust cloud began to settle. As soon as it did, a mixed variety of reactions occurred.

Shiro began to snicker. Priere's amused grin widened. Reno's glasses threatened to drop. Agnes' eyes were covered by Asagi. Kelly ended up gawking. Beryl and her lackeys suddenly whipped out their notepads from who-knows-where and began writing down. "So this is the legendary pervert at work...!"

The dinosaur girl was currently on top of Issei, with her breasts directly smothering his face and one of her legs in between his own, thus creating the most compromising position possible. _'Hooooooooooly shit they're soft!'_ Issei's perverted mind thought as his inner self was cheering around inside his head, waving the flag of victory (said flag being panties) for having succeeded in landing himself in the legendary [Valley of the Gods]. The girl groaned, rubbing her head. "Dammit..." She growled. "What the hell kind of cheap trick was..." She suddenly trailed off, a familiar scent flooding into her nostrils. It took her a second to recognize the smell, causing her eyes to widen and look down at Issei, who was enjoying being in her breasts. To his disappointment she sat up, though the position was now changed into straddling him, eliciting further amusement from those watching.

Then, to his utter embarrassment, she began to SNIFF him.

"Eh?" His mind paused for a moment before registering the action. "Eh?!" Her hands were over his shoulders, pinning him down to the ground as she sniffed his face before moving to his neck. With one swift move she took a long look at his face, their eyes meeting one another for the longest time. He suddenly began to feel nervous. W-was she... going to eat him?! "H-hey..."

Then she did the most shocking action, which caused Beryl and her group to gasp, Priere to start laughing, and Reno's face to turn into a deep shade of red.

The girl licked his face.

"EEEEEEEEH?!"

Issei's mind suddenly began to panic. _'Sh-she's licking me!'_ He cried inside his mind with panic, heart thumping. _'S-she's seriously gonna eat me?! Nooooooooo! I can't let myself get eaten, even if it's by a hot monster girl! Vore is seriously NOT cool!'_

"L-listen, Miss Monster-Girl?" He tried to reason with her. "U-um, I don't think I-"

The girl lightly tapped his head. To his confusion her face was set into a pout. "Idiot." She scolded him like a mother reprimanding a child. "Why didn't you say you were a dragon?!"

"-want to...What..?" Issei trailed off, caught by surprise. "B-But I'm human!"

"You smell like a dragon. Taste like a dragon. You're a dragon." She nodded with obvious self-satisfaction at being (in her mind) so smart. "That means you're a friend!"

To Issei's further embarrassment the dragons, who were waiting at a safe distance behind the Dino girl, crowded around the still grounded Issei and began to also sniff him, talking excitedly among themselves. The bewildered brunette shot a look at his comrades that practically implored for things to make sense again.

"She thinks Ise is a dragon?" Asagi asked aloud. "Why would she think that?"

"She said he smells and tastes like a dragon. Uhm..." Reno pondered. "It must be related to his recent Title Change. Wyrmling, as far as I know, is a type of dragon. It could also be that [Twice Critical] is related to a dragon-type demon and part of its scent got overlayered with Ise's." He shook his head. "Honestly, there is no way to know for sure. But since it made her calm down it's best we humor the girl."

"Considering her thick skull, would she even listen?"

"...Very good point." The Samurai rubbed his hands together before walking to the other group with a smile plastered on his face. "That's right! Our Ise is a dragon-"

"Reno!"

For a split-second the demon's face turned toward the human, making a harsh 'ssshh!' motion with a finger over his lips before switching back to a smile addressed at the T-Rex Demon. "-and we're his friends. That means we're all friends and there is no reason to fight, right? I can assure you, we aren't here to do harm to the dragons."

"Muuuuh." She pouted in a way that tried to be angry, but turned out as angry as a kitten could be: totally adorable. "Then why are you with the mean birdies?"

An interrogation mark inside a white cloud appeared briefly above Reno's head, causing Issei to quickly shift his attention back to the girl's breasts. "The what?"

"The mean birdies!" She pointed at the Prinnies, who pointed a fin at themselves with a shocked face as if to say 'who, me?'. "They are the servants of the mean birdie-man who attacked the dragon's lair and scattered the tribe!"

Beryl looked at her lackeys. "The guy in a Prinny superhero get-up?"

"Well, it isn't a baseless deduction…" Asuka commented, Kyoko nodding beside her.

"She looks stupid enough to not notice the difference." Kelly added, getting a 'really?' glare from everyone. "Kelly said the truth and you know it. Hey seeds-for-brains, is this superhero-wannabe a friend of yours?"

"There is a story circulating among the Prinnies about Prinny Mask, the Messiah of Prinnies that will free us from abuse and underpaid labor, dood." One of the Prinnies replied. "He is the reason we decided to steal the PE Teacher's steroids: to be ready for when the Day of Reckoning comes and we rebel, conquering all the Netherworlds and creating an eternal utopia for all Prinnies! Dood!"

"I just wanted to get high as a kite, dood!" A lone voice rose from the back row.

"...That's the most stupid thing I have ever heard." Shiro deadpanned. The others silently nodded in agreement.

"Oh, those Prinnies?" Reno waved his hand. "They are not with us. Well they are, but not with us-us. See that sca-beautiful and obviously super powerful demon?" He pointed at Pierre. "They're her slaves."

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "That's alright then."

"Have you all forgot about me?" Issei protested, a bit annoyed. "Can I get up now?"

"Sorry!" She stood up, grabbed his left arm and pulled him up. Issei bit back a scream when her strength almost popped out his socket. "There, all better?"

"Y-Yeah." He replied with an awkward smile as he massage his arm. "So, I think we started with the wrong foot. My name is Issei Hyoudou. What's yours?"

"Rathina." She smiled brightly. "Rathina Kreuz."

"Rathina, eh?" The Samurai said. "Well, introductions are in order. I am Reno, and these are our friends; Agnes, Kelly, Shiro and Asagi."

The Main Character(?) gave a two-fingered salute. "Yo. Sorry 'bout earlier."

The Nekomata waved at her in a bored fashion. "Sorry...though I gotta admit, you are one tough girl." Rathina smiled gratefully at the praise.

Agnes bowed her head. "I-I'm very sorry about what happened to the dragons! I hope we can make it up to you!"

Kelly smiled. "Hello! Kelly is Kelly! And this how she greets-!" Before she could even attempt to set the poor girl on fire Asagi and Agnes pinned her down, preventing her from grabbing her staff and shutting her mouth before she could say something that would once again pin them at odds with Rathina and the dragons.

The T-Rex girl tilted her head, confused, but Issei waved it off. "Don't worry. Happens all the time." He simply told her. She took him on his words, thankfully.

"These girls are our guest party members, the Delinquent Trio: Rasberyl, Asuka, and Kyoko." Reno continued, unperturbed by Kelly's actions.

The Ninja and female Samurai bowed their heads gracefully. "A pleasure to meet you." They greeted in unison.

Beryl smiled widely, performing a curtsy. "I am Nether Academy's Number One Delinquent, Rasberyl!" she said. Issei, for a moment, wondered how someone who was supposed to be good-natured by Netherworld standards could boast about something like that. In the end, though, he ignored it...likely for the sake of his sanity, lest something in this world answer him with that damned illogical nonsense he's been getting since he came here. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance!"

"And this-" He gestured to Priere. "Is our most...gracious benefactor, the Overlord Priere."

Upon hearing this the dragons stiffened, and Rathina's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Issei thought he saw an exclamation mark form on her head and promptly returned to looking at her breasts. "Whaaaaaaaat?!" She cried. "Your the Overlord?!"

"One of them." The former nun shrugged. "I'm just here to fight the Overlord of this Netherworld." A pause. "And mooch off of these guys for a free meal, since they want to see the Home Economics Teacher here."

"Speaking of that-" Issei remembered why they came here in the first place. "Do you know where he is? It's a blonde guy with blonde hair...and he smells like fried chicken dipped in chili sauce." The group stared at him. "W-what? I'm not kidding! That's what he smells like!"

Rathina cocked her head to the side quizzically. "Blonde guy?" She repeated. "Smells like chili sauce?" She was silent for a moment, as if trying to recall someone like that. Eventually she placed her closed hand against an open palm, a gesture most people did when they figured something out. "Oh! You mean Mr. Sauce!"

Asagi sweatdropped. "Mr...Sauce?"

"Yep! He's really nice! He comes by and feeds the tribe!" Rathina told them. As if to back up her claim the dragons nodded strongly. "Why do you guys wanna see Mr. Sauce?"

Agnes laughed shyly. "Well, you see...my friend-" She waved her hand at Beryl. "Beryl, wants a perfect attendance record, and Home Economics is the only class she has yet to attend."

"Problem is, from what we've been told no one is allowed to leave this class until they've become world-class chefs." Issei continued.

The T-Rex girl let out an 'ah' as if she understood. "Ooooooh...so that's where all the screaming has been coming from!"

Issei and Agnes quickly paled. "S-Screaming?!"

"Well, every now and then we heard this loud screaming coming from that really hot room near our nest." She explained to them with a smile. "It's really soothing when we want to go to sleep~"

The brunette couldn't believe his ears. _'How in the holy hell is that soothing?!'_ He shouted in his mind, looking at Beryl almost pleadingly. "H-hey, Beryl? You sure you don't mind missing at least one class?" He asked, shakingly so. He was already receiving bad premonitions about what laid in store for them should they pursue this teacher of chefs. "I-I mean, I'm sure Mr. Champloo wouldn't mind!"

"Tut, tut Mr. Hyoudou." Beryl wagged a finger at him. "A Delinquent must brave any danger to succeed!"

Reno sighed. "Well...sounds like our trip to Home Ec. has became quite interesting." He noted before looking at Beryl. "Is it close by?"

"Should be." Beryl nodded. "I've memorized the layout of the place, even if the level is different."

_'I didn't hear that!'_ The male human declared sharply in his mind. _'I didn't hear any part of that sentence!'_

The party plus Priere, as well as the addition of Rathina Kruez and the dragons they had fought earlier, resumed their way to the illusive classroom that was renowned as a perilous place to many since the day of its creation. It came as a surprise that Rathina had chosen to come along, though her reason was simply because she wanted to find a way to pay Issei and his friends back for the trouble she caused. She seemed pretty adamant about it, and Issei, having learned some sense in this whacky place, decided to let her do whatever she wanted. Because of this Rathina was extremely happy and gave the poor pervert a bone-crushing hug.

He learned two things from this. One: Rathina was kind of dimwitted, but wore her heart on her sleeve. Second: Her breasts were VERY soft.

That she was also crazy strong he already learned during the previous fight.

Anyway, as they appeared to come closer to their destination Issei began to feel extremely warm, sweat copiously falling from his skin. "Damn, it's hot..." He muttered, waving his hand at his face. "Did someone turn on a few hundred furnaces or what?"

"Nah." Beryl shook her head. "Probably just the lava pit boiling a pot of stew."

"I see-Wait, lava pit?!"

"Of course," Reno nodded in agreement. "How else do you cook food quickly besides fire spells?"

"An oven obviously!" Issei spluttered.

"Ovens are powered by fire spells. Or lava if you have it under hand." Kelly exclaimed. "Kelly knows: Kelly always helped with cooking at home. Well, until there was a home anyway."

'Did she burn it?' Shiro silently mouthed to Agnes.

'Yes.' The greenette mouthed back silently, lowering her beanie to hide her embarrassment.

"W-What about burning, I don't know, wood as fuel?" Issei's question was only met with blank stares from almost everyone.

Priere sighed. "Don't bother Issei. Demons' approach to most things is totally different from humans. Why gather wood to burn when using magic is way faster and easier?"

"Uh, that makes se-"

"You either do it for vandalism's sake or to pick up a fight with the Wood Golems."

"Nope, that doesn't make sense at all." Issei's head hanged down as he waved his hand. "Forget I said anything and carry on."

"We're almost there." Rathina pointed out.

They left the decaying building and walked into an open area full of tall stone formations rising from the ground like natural columns, forming pathways and giving the whole place the air of a maze. Both them and the ground were covered in thick green vines, their growth likely helped by the heat. What's more, all passages were blocked by tall walls made of Geo Blocks.

"I remember this place, we passed through it together with Mao and the others." Beryl informed the group. Then she pointed to a few isolated Geo Blocks. "Take one of those and toss it at a wall of the same color. That'll clear the way."

"Easy." Asagi walked up to a red Geo Block and, raising it above her head, took aim. "Here we-"

"Wait! I forgot to tell you-"

"GO!" The gunner launched the Block with all her strength. It traced an arc in the air and landed right next to a red wall. Immediately the Block crumbled into red dust, followed by the other red Geo Blocks into a chain-reaction.

However, the moment the way was free Demons poured through the opening.

"-It will also alert the local wildlife of our presence. Which is hostile." Beryl sighed, Asuka patting her back.

"Ooh, more target practice!" An excited Asagi readied her guns. "Let's go Ise!"

But the perverted teenage was not listening, too busy staring at the enemies. There were Eryngi and Slumber Cats. He already met both monsters before. However there was also a third type he never saw before: this particular demon was taller than him, had a slender figure that was shown off by the lack of clothing it wore and, most importantly, it was a plant. As in, it had a pair of flowers instead of hair, green skin, a large bud and a root forming its lower body, which it used to jump forward instead of walking.

In Issei's eyes they were cute, flat-chested girls coming at him with their most sacred place barely covered by the lower flower. A perverted smile appeared on his face, followed by blood dripping from his nose. "Agnes! Agnes!"

"Yes Ise?" The kind-hearted demon asked, totally obvious to the pervert's less-than-pure thoughts. "What is it?"

"What's the name of those plant-like demons?"

"They're Flora Beasts, but most just called them Alraune."

"Alraune? Ohohoh!" Issei rubbed his hands together, remembering the name from his countless eroge about monster girls. "An entire race of cute half-plant girls!"

"Technically they're both male and female." Reno informed him.

Issei's smile froze. "...What?"

"Well, you know." The Samurai shrugged. "They're plants."

_'B-B-But that! That means-!'_

Issei's mouth opened in a scream: "IT'S A TRAAAAAAP!"

Suddenly the poor boy's spirit felt dirtied. Very dirtied. To think he was about to fall for one of the most notorious forms of 'boy love'. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Rathina let out a roar. He looked to his side, and immediately found a girl in her most primal state, eyes wide with beastly rage, fangs bared and claws ready to tear into flesh. _'The hell?!'_ Issei thought in shock. _'What got her so pissed off?!'_ He looked back at the group of hostile demons and found that the Alraune were glaring back at her with open hostility, the vines around them whipping around in a mad frenzy. It didn't take a genius to realize that the two were about to brawl. "Okay, why do Rathina and those flower girls-er boys...or whatever the hell they are, look ready to kill each other?! I know we just pissed 'em off, but they seem ready to start a war!"

"That might be because Big Sis and the Alraune have some history." One of the Dragons spoke up. Issei couldn't help but wonder why its voice sounded like the brainless thug of some yakuza movie. "A way back, Big Sis went hunting and mistook the Alraune for veggies."

Beryl sweat-dropped. "...Let me guess, the Alraune got pissed and attacked her?"

"Yep!" Another dragon nodded. "And they gave her a thrashing, though Big Sis beat 'em up good! 'Course, since then they've been at each other's throats whenever they meet."

"Ah, so that's why." Reno nodded as he brandished his sword. "Well, regardless...let's get ready." The others also brought out their respective weapons. "If memory serves me right, their Evility lets them heal their allies and beefs up their elemental resistances so long as they're standing close by to them."

Issei nodded as Twice Critical formed over his hand. "Sounds easy enough." He said before blinking. "...Wait, hold on! What did I just say?! That's a goddamn game mechanic dammit!"

"Oi, Oppai Baka!" Kelly shouted. "Get your ass in gear before Kelly sets you on fire!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU PYRO-OBSESSED MIDGET! IT'S OPPAI! WYRMLING!"

* * *

"...I feel violated." Were the words uttered by the boy Issei had met while on his way to the Gymnasium Area that was once dominated by the High Prinnies before they became Agnes' obedient servants. Unknown to Issei the boy's name was Almaz von Almandine Adamant, or just Almaz for short. Also unknown to Issei Almaz was once a normal human...until he had his [Title] taken from him, which was done at the hands of some weirdo mad scientist kid-slash-the overlord's son: Mao. You see, Almaz came to the Netherworld in order to defeat the Overlord, as according to the stories it was the Overlord's destiny to capture the princess of his realm and use her however he saw fit. Because of this Almaz took up the sword and began his journey into this realm of madness. He didn't think he would lose. After all, he was a [Hero]!

There was just one _single_ problem.

Despite his claims he wasn't a real [Hero]. Only a self-proclaimed one. Mao thought that by taking the [Hero] title for himself he could defeat his father, the Overlord. The reason why he wanted to defeat him? The Overlord stepped on his game console, which in turn also destroyed his save files and over a million hours of gameplay. Almaz could understand why he would want to defeat his dad for that, given how much devotion he too poured into games from countries overseas, but it was still a stupid reason to beat up your old man. Unfortunately Mao didn't realize the [Hero] title was fake until after the fact, namely getting his ass owned by his dad...or rather, his dad's HAND!

_'Just how big is that guy, anyway?'_ The fake hero wondered. It was a legitimate question given how big the hand alone was, not excluding the fingers. _'Is his body, like, part of the whole school or something?'_

Normally Almaz would have returned to the human world after this blunder, to recuperate and get stronger as other heroes did when they failed. However Mao had taken his title for himself, and it was important to him. If he didn't have his [Hero] title, how could he possibly face the princess? To that end he stuck with Mao and waited for the opportunity to get it back! Thankfully Mao himself didn't want the title either, especially since it was a fake one (still a low blow to Almaz). Now here was the problem: with his title gone, Almaz was slowly becoming influenced by the Netherworld and effectively turning into a demon. If he didn't get his title back within 666 hours after having his title stolen he would, under all aspects, become a demon.

There was no way in hell he was going to become a demon! If he did, how could he face the princess?!

Unfortunately, because such specimens were rare, Almaz was subjected to 'experiments' at the hands of his new master(?), which more often than not ended with him feeling violated afterwards.

Every.

Single.

Day.

"I really have to find a way to get my title back, and fast!" He thought aloud. "If I don't...I can kiss my dreams of seeing the princess' smile goodbye!" He made a frown as he crossed his arms and began to ponder. "Thanks to the Classroom we've gotten a lot of help lately from all of those characters Mao's been making, but...is that really enough? I wonder if we could convince Beryl and the others to help us, especially since that whole debacle of Mao opening his heart was a bust."

It was then that he recalled his meeting with the brown-haired boy who showed him kindness. Ever since he arrived in the Netherworld he got nothing but rude comments, he has been beaten up repeatedly and even had his lunch money stolen! That boy, though, was different. Better yet, he was human! Just like him!

Then a thought came to Almaz.

"I wonder if..."

* * *

"...Reno?"

"Yeah, Issei?"

"Next time, can we just skip the battle?" A roughed-up brunette asked with a deadpan expression. "I...hurt all over."

"Which part?" Priere smirked. "The part where you got trampled over by a bunch of cats, or the part where you nearly-"

"STOP!" He shouted with anime tears falling from his face. For one he didn't ignore it: instead, it was completely justified. "DON'T SAY IT! I DON'T WANNA REMEMBER IT! MUCH LESS TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THE NEAR LOSS OF MY INNOCENCE!"

The battlefield had seen better days, as had the wildlife. Normally Kelly would do some narration, but she was currently being tended to by Agnes. It was a wild fight, with Cat Sabers, Eryngi and Flora Beasts all over the place. The group decided it would be best to divide and conquer, so they split into three groups. Asagi, Reno, and Shiro would take down the Eryngi; Agnes, Kelly and the Delinquent Trio would take on the Cat Sabers; and Issei, Rathina and the dragons took on the Alraune. Priere just hung back, enjoying the services she was receiving from her Prinny servants.

She also enjoyed Issei's near tentacle ra*e at the hands of the androgynous bi-gender monsters.

"Look at the bright side." Reno tried to cheer him up. "At least they were worthy a lot of Mana. We should come back later to tra-"

"NO! NEVER!" Issei yelled, eyes wide and wild. "I'LL NEVER COME BACK EVER AGAIN! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME!"

With that he took off in a random direction, but before he could get further away he was tackled by Shiro. Well, the white Nekomata's version of tackling anyway, which consisted into a double flying kick right to the head. "You're noisy. Shut up."

"Ooh, I just healed him." Agnes quietly lamented, too polite to be annoyed at her wasted efforts.

"Resting a bit more would be a wise decision." The Samurai adjusted the glasses on his nose. "What is the next step?"

"The Home Economics Room is right there." Beryl pointed to a separate building that once was connected to the main one by a raised hallway, but the latter collapsed a long time ago. "It's right next to the lava lake."

"An entire lake of lava? Neat." Asagi whistled. "This Netherworld has a lot of volcanic activity, uh?"

"That's right." Reno confirmed. "You don't notice it inside the school unless you descend to the lower levels, but this world's core has always been unstable. It's only thanks to the anti-earthquake enchantments that the school still stands." He shrugged. "Or so I read."

Asagi blinked. "Is that a subtle hint that an ancient force or being is sealed within the planet, that the volcanic activity is it trying to break free and once it succeeds the force or being will try to destroy the world in order to fuel its malevolent ambitions?"

"Nah. This Netherworld is really just that quirky."

Luckily for his sanity Issei was still knocked out, so that conversation failed to threaten his total SAN points even more. Once him and everyone else was fully healed they headed into the Home Economics Room.

The interior of the first room they entered was rather sparse, with an uneven pavement where the wooden boards were put seemly at random and set by metal spikes jutting from below. Moreover, just to violate even more the standard laws of infrastructure security, a whole wall was removed, exposing the lava lake mentioned by Beryl where, suspended between two chimneys and a long pathway, a giant pot was hanging above the lava and using the heat to cook the soup inside it, with the meat pieces scaled to the size of normal people.

_'This is like being inside the Devil's kitchen!'_ Issei thought aghast. _'Wait, like my ass: we ARE inside a Devil's, well a Demon's kitchen!'_

And what was worse, was that the smell was good. Very good indeed.

"Nice place. And that stuff smells tasty." Priere said with an appreciative tone. "But I see nobody around, let alone the chef I was promised."

"Ah! Watch and learn." Grinning broadly Beryl ran to the pot and, bending down, yelled at the food. "Eeeehhii! Mister Champloo! Come out: we are here to take your class!"

For a few dozen seconds there was total silence, broken only by the bubbling of the soup. The first to find the courage to speak was Issei. "Beryl...why are you yelling at the food like it was mister Champloo?"

"Because mister Champloo _is_ the food!"

Seeing everyone take a step back Asuka hurried to explain. "There is a misunderstanding! When we first came here Mister Champloo was resting inside one of the meat pieces being cooked. He said it was in order to understand the ingredient's mind and so harness its taste."

"...You mean there are traces of the chef inside my future meal?" Priere stated rather seriously. "He better taste good, or I'll use the closest sun to barbecue his ass."

Issei opened his mouth, likely to comment on the sheer absurdity of such an idea, when a familiar laugh, one he has heard before, echoed through the area.

"Nyah nyah nyah! I can assure you, Miss Overlord, that I am a 100% all natural spicy hot dish!"

The group looked around wildly, searching for the source. "W-where is he?!"

"OVER HERE! BOOM!"

Without warning one of the wooden blocks was thrown straight into the air. As it reached the height of its ascent Issei noticed silver gleams shining from the edges, which were close to what appeared to be a slit. "Wait, is that...?" The hinges of the block were blown apart and, sure enough, what Issei believed to be the door was sent flying. Inside the block was, without a doubt, a freezer. Furthermore, to Issei's immense shock, riding on top of said door was none other than the teacher they were looking for: Master Champloo!

That being said...

"H-He's air surfing with a freezer door?!" Agnes gawked, with stars on her eyes. "That is so cool!"

Reno nodded in agreement, also impressed. "Quite."

Issei promptly ignored the sight, but even though he was denying it he had to admit that Champloo, for a cooking teacher, had some serious moves. With a spiraling twist of the body the door was thrown back at the falling freezer, slamming straight back into the hinges. The force behind the impact moved it to its place of origin, as if it had never left. Meanwhile the blonde demonic cook landed right on top of the boiling pot's handle, standing on the narrow edge with both feet firmly on the metal. His arms were folded, eyes set into a fierce look, and a sharp, toothy grin displayed.

"Ladies and gentledishes-" The kitchen master announced. "Class is now in session!"

The Prinnies held up score point cards, all of which read '10'. The demons plus two humans clapped, clearly impressed, while Priere looked quite amused. "Not bad." She said wryly. "For a chef, he's got a certain style."

"Nyah nyah nyah!" Champloo boomed with laughter. "Thank you for the honest praise, Overlord Priere! BOOM!" With a flourish he leaped off the handle of the pot and landed right in front of the group. "What a fine assortment of ingredients! And I seem some familiar recipes in them too!"

Beryl smirked as her book popped open, flapping its pages as if in excitement. "Of course!" she declared with fervor. "I'm the Netherworld's Number #1 Delinquent, and this is the only class I've yet to attend...until now, that is!"

"And like we keep telling you, Beryl!" Issei told her with worry. "This guy keeps you here until you're a world-class chef!"

"A risk I am willing to take!"

Champloo grinned at this, nodding. "Excellent devotion, Miss Beryl!" He said, clearly impressed with her determination to keep her record clear. "Glad to have such a ripe fruit here in my kitchen!" He then turned his attention to Priere. "And what about you? You interested in learning the fine details of the art of cooking mastery?"

"Nope." Came the blunt reply. "I'm just here because they said you can cook. In other words, I'm just doing this for a free meal."

Issei and the others couldn't help but sweat-drop at her casual response. The blonde chef however chuckled. "Well, fine by me!" He announced. "I'll cook you all something heavenly, as a sort of celebration for Miss Beryl being my first new student in a long time!"

"Wow, really?!" Rathina's eyes went wide, saliva drooling from her mouth. "Mr. Sauce will make us another wonderful meal?!"

Reno couldn't help but also feel intrigued. "Interesting...truth be told, given what's cooking in the pot, it's definitely got me wanting more."

Issei gave the Japanophile a look. "Wait, you know what's inside that thing?"

"Indeed I do. It's one of the most famous dishes in every Netherworld! However, I hear the ingredients are quite hard to obtain."

Shiro and Asagi looked curious, while Agnes and Kelly began to drool. The prospect of eating such a dish seemed to be very appetizing to them. Similarly, Issei couldn't help but feel the glands in his mouth working. Actually, now that he thought about it he was already starting to get hungry since a while ago. With that in mind he couldn't help but ask: "When do we eat?!"

"Not so fast, my rare ingredient!" Champloo showed a fanged smirk as he gave a sharp clap. Suddenly, and without warning, many figures dropped down into the area from...somewhere. There were twelve of them, six men and six women, their attire similar to what Chinese warriors would wear. The men wore red jackets that exposed their well-muscled chests, baggy pants, and pointed shoes. Their eyes were blank, but they were fierce and fiery, with veins bulging around their fists as they fell into stances. The women wore a yellow top that exposed a fair amount of cleavage while a sash was wrapped around the waist and kept their large breasts in place. Likewise, they also wore baggy pants and pointed shoes, though they also had bandages wrapped around their ankles, and their hair tied into buns. Each fighter was carrying a different weapon: a sword, a spear, a gun, an axe, a bow, even a stave! "Before that...you must prove to me you're ready and willing to jump into the fire!"

With that said killing intent rose from the warriors. Enough so that it caused the group as a whole to take a step back. "W-what the?!" Issei shuddered. "Aw, man! I knew it was too good to be true! Goddamn demon logic! And look at these guys! They look ready to kill us at a moment's notice!"

"They're quite trained." Reno noted with a cautious gaze. "Look at their status screens." Issei looked, and found himself gawking before he could remember he wasn't supposed to accept it as real. "Each one of them is Lv.30. They're much higher than we are. Worse, they're Martial Artists and Fight Mistresses: all of which are hand-to-hand combat specialists."

Asagi smirked. "Just makes things even more exciting!" She said with glee. "Think of the EXP we'll get!"

"How did this even happen?!" Issei shouted in despair. "All we did was come with Beryl! Aw, dammit all!"

Champloo chuckled. "It's been a while since we've had such a large party guest!"

"We're not even students who want to attend class, you goddamn chef!"

"If you lose, you will be!" The man announced, causing everyone to freeze. "If you lose here, I'll make you my student! BOOM!"

"WHAT?!"

"Nyah nyah nyah! Not to worry! I'll give you my extra special super hot ghost and dragon chili extract treatment!"

The brunette's face paled even further. "A-are you freaking out of your mind?!" He cried out. "Ghost and dragon chili peppers are the hottest peppers known to man!"

"Well, least it isn't Malbero peppers!" Agnes offered.

"Okay, first of all that's a Final Fantasy monster! Secondly, not helping Agnes!"

Beryl smirked. "A hands-on teaching experience, huh?" She said with anticipation. "Count me in!" She popped open her book. "Kyoko! Asuka! Get ready!"

""Right!"" The two shouted, bringing out their respective weapons.

"So many strong opponents!" Rathina gushed, pounding her fists together. "I can get stronger here! Yosh! I'll fight Mr. Sauce's pupils!"

Issei groaned. "Me and my luck..." He muttered as he shook his head before raising both of his fists. He invested some Mana in learning a Fist technique recently, and bad or not it was the perfect chance to test it. "Alright...let's do this! HIT THE MUSIC!"

**[ Play Sono Chi no Sadame - JJBA Part 1 Opening]**

"Ooh~" Kelly grinned. "Nice choice! Kelly approves!"

"Heh, thanks-wait, what the hell did I just do?!"

"You cued the boss theme, my friend," Reno smiled. "And now...we fight!"

The students of Champloo roared and brandished their weapons, running forward. The group followed.

And then...they clashed.

* * *

Actually, Reno had the time to shout: "Groups of three! After-" before he had to block a particularly vicious swing from one of the sword-wielding martial artists. That was when the two groups really clashed.

Nonetheless the Samurai's message was heard loud and clear by everyone. They understood that with the difference in level with their opponents they needed to hit fast and hard, dwindling down the enemy ranks before they could do the same with Issei's group. Hence, the true and proved demon strategy of ganging upon a single target and beat the shit out of it with superior numbers.

But with no one to clearly assign roles and form groups everyone instinctively stood closer to the people they were more used to fight with.

The first of those naturally formed groups was of course the Delinquent Trio of Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka. Now, normally three-versus-one would have be seen by them as unfair behavior fitting a Honor Student, something to avoid at all cost. But, and this was the conclusion Beryl arrived to, during battles like this one where two large groups of people fight against one another it was a viable tactic, for there was no rule stating otherwise.

Also, they were Level 20 and their opponents Level 30! One alone was clearly worth all three of them combined so it was actually fair!

The pages of Beryl's began to flap quickly as she concentrated. **"Mega Fire!"** She shouted while pointing a palm at their target, one of the axe using martial artists, unleashing the ranked-up version of the common Fire spell in the form of a very large fireball. The enemy demon didn't even try to dodge, he barreled through it and the following explosion before emerging with some light burns. "Fools! This is nothing compared to Master Champloo's training! Cooking the meat is not everything!"

"Of course. You must also season it well!" Running to the side of the charging demon Asuka began to spin around before slamming her spear into the enemy's stomach with an upward swing. The force was enough to lift and toss him into the air. But the female Samurai wasn't done: jumping upward herself she arrives ahead of the martial artist and pointed her spear at him. **"Pole Charge!"** Activating the Skill the spear's staff elongated at terrifying speed, piercing through her opponent before slamming him on the ground below. Asuka on the other hand gracefully landed a few meters away, her spear shortening to the previous length.

"And before that, make sure it's tender! **Triple Strike!**" Just as the axe-wielding was pushing himself up Kyoko appeared right in front of him and unleashed a devastating three-hit combo of punches, the last one so strong it caused the enemy demon to be pushed backward before he managed to control his tumble and land on his feet.

"I see! As expected of those who defeated Master Champloo's junior disciples. You already display traces of the proper mentality." He grunted before taking a proper martial stance, his injuries not impairing him in the slightest. "However you are unlucky, for I am an Expert disciple! In the name of my Master I will defeat you so that he can start molding you into proper chefs!"

They politely stopped themselves from pointing out it was their intentions from the beginning to take the class, and so that threat would had more effect if used on their other allies.

The second group was composed of Kelly, Agnes, and Asagi. Before them were six opponents. "Oh, come on!" Kelly whined as she jumped back to avoid being split in half by one of the Fight Mistresses. "Why does Kelly get all the bad luck?!"

"Less whining, more shooting!" Asagi shouted as he crouched down to avoid being cut down by two Martial Artists, each armed with a sword. A third came rushing in with an axe, intending to reduce the gunner into two halves. However, as he swung down Asagi leaned back: the scene was something out of the Matrix, as the blade brushed against the tip of her nose and barely missing her body, swinging down and crashing at her legs. Once her hands hit the earth she flipped back up and brought out her trusty Morning Star. "**Cameo Star!"** she announced and swung: all three apprentices were struck and sent flying. They hit the stew pot, creating a loud bang as a result. She was about to celebrate when she didn't notice any Mana flowing into her. Much to her disappointment they reemerged from the dust cloud caused by the collision. "Ugh, seriously! Stupid mooks!"

Agnes sweatdropped at the Main Character(?)'s comment, but became more focused on the two Mistresses who were ready to come at them. She clutched her spear tightly, trembling as she got ready. "I can do this." she muttered to herself. "I can do this! I can't let everybody down!"

As for the third group, it was none other than Shiro and Reno, standing against the remaining enemies. "Figures the pervert gets to fight the boss." The Nekomata commented, seeing the brunette having a good old western face-off with Champloo. "Think he can handle it?"

"Well, if he can't we're stuck here as chefs for the rest of our lives." The samurai replied, pushing up his glasses. "Still, for a boss battle, these are quite uneven numbers."

"It's the Netherworld for you." Shiro shrugged before cracking her knuckles. "Ready to knock 'em dead, Master?"

Reno smirked. "Indeed. Let's!"

But before any actual violence could begin there was a sharp roar of "Have you forgot about us?!", followed by Rathina crashing from above on a bow-wielding mook, shaking him wildly between her teeth a few times before letting go and jumping away. Following that the ten dragons also joined the bedlam, itching for a fight.

Reno's glasses partially slid down on one side before he instinctively adjusted them. "...Right, those guys are also here. I kind of forgot what it feels like to fight alongside many people."

"I remember, you were quite the loner back then." Shiro commented in a way that could be intended as teasing, were it not for the unusually even tone.

The Samurai's following laugh was awkward. "Yes...best to forget about those specific times."

"I hope you aren't going to start a flashback." A Fight Mistress suddenly said, clearly irritated. "Do that burned bread before or after a fight, not during it!"

"So right. Shiro." The moment he said his partner's name Reno lowered his upper body, allowing the Nekomata to use his back as a springboard and jump at the Fight Mistress with a flying kick.

That was the [Surprise Comeback N°12] maneuver they developed while fighting together.

"WAIT! WHY I AM THE ONE FIGHTING THE BOSS ALONE?!" Issei yelled in horror the moment he realized only Champloo was around him. Then he made an embarrassed face. "Professor. I mean professor and definitely not boss."

"Nyah nyah nyah! Still acclimating yourself to the Netherworld, my rare ingredient? Get used to the new soil and you'll go native in no time."

"NOOOO! YOU CANNOT STEAL MY SANITY FROM ME!" Issei stepped back holding his head between his hands, scared out of his rockets.

"So you prefer becoming a chef under my tutelage?" The blonde demon smirked, knowing what buttons to push when Netherworld newcomers are involved.

"That's also bad!" The brunette held up both hands over his head, limbs trembling slightly.

"Yaaaahhh!" Rathina chose that moment to arrive, landing straight next to Issei. "I'll beat you! Then you will give me food!"

"Rathina?!" Issei asked in disbelief.

"Oh! Hi Issei!" She replied back with a cheerful wave.

Champloo laughed some more. "Now now my reptilians friends, no need to fret. On the contrary, I like this set-up. After you stabilized your differences through skinship-" _'He saw that?!'_ was Issei's thought. "Now it's time to blend your flavours through adversity and good, old handwork."

Spreading his arms apart, Champloo then performed a rapid series of kata before setting into a martial arts stance. All the while jets of flames came out of his back over a black background. Issei was impressed by the sheer awesomeness before punching himself.

"Come at me with everything you have! Boom!"

Before he could get over his shock Rathina let out a battle cry. A rather loud one at that. He nearly lost his footing and his hearing as a result of the yell. Seriously, what kind of lungs did this girl have? Then she charged straight forward, claw reared back to send the chef flying. Unfortunately this would serve as Issei's introduction to just how terrifying, and overpowering, some of the Netherworld's inhabitants could be.

Champloo easily dodged Rathina's claw by tilting his head and evaded a follow-up strike. His feet never left the ground, remaining in a single place as she continued to try to hit him.

Then the chef gave a fanged smirk. "A nice ferocity!" He praised. "Just what every good dish needs! Before the meat can be tossed into the pot, though, it has to be tenderized! **Triple Strike!**"

Just as Rathina was about to attack again, Champloo struck first. The fist came so fast that Issei didn't even see it, slamming into Rathina's face and knocking her back. In swift succession he delivered a second strike, which sure as hell looked like a Shoryuken to the brunette, throwing her right into the air. Champloo followed her and then delivered a third strike, true to the name of the skill, sending her flying straight into the ground.

When she struck the earth a crater formed underneath her, followed by a burst of flames. The T-Rex Demon let out a pained gasp, spit flying from her mouth, and Issei was left with his jaw dropping. His eyes stared at the _-fake he reminded himself, definitely fake-_ status screen above her head. Her HP bar had been reduced by at least two-thirds! _'How the hell did he do so much damage?!'_ he shouted in his mind. _'Sure, he's over ten levels higher, but-!'_ He did a double take when he saw more of her status screen however. There, in grand letters, it read:

**[Rathina Kreuz - Class: Bakasaurus]**

_'Okay, that is just rude...even if it is kind of true.'_ Issei sweat-dropped, only to pale when he next saw her level.

**[Level: 19]**

"S-she's way underleveled!" He shouted, ignoring his sanity for once. "What the hell was she thinking?!"

Rathina growled angrily as she leaped to her feet, fangs bared. Then she performed a familiar action: her body arched back, letting out a powerful roar while she absorbed yellow and green aura into her mouth. **"TYRANNO...!"**

Champloo stood his ground, waiting for her attack.

**"BREAAAATHH!"**

* * *

The two Fight Mistresses briefly stuck a combined pose, back to back and standing on the tip of a single foot while one fist was lowered and the other raised, before leaping forwards at Agnes. Their hands and forearms were wrapped in simple-looking but thick fingerless gloves, suggesting they use a bare-handed style of fighting just like their teacher.

They also proved to possess a fraction of his agility when they deftly cartwheel out of the way of the fireballs thrown by Kelly. Undaunted the pint-sized pyromaniac kept casting fire spells one after the other while crackling madly. "BURN! BURN! If it comes to a choice between original and extra crispy Kelly wants you _extra crispy_! BURN!"

"What has gotten into her?!" Asagi gasped.

"It's the lava!" Agnes cried out. "Kelly is uniquely tuned with the element of fire. Being in close proximity to such a strong source is galvanizing her to the point she cannot suppress the instinct to burn down everything!"

The gunslinger opened her mouth wide in preparation to let out a shocked sound. Only to look at Agnes with a puzzled expression. "And this is different from how she normally is, how?"

"Ah..ah eh..." The greenette stammered, at a loss for words due to the impossibility of disproving Asagi's observation. "I...GOTTA HELP KELLY!" She finally shrieked in embarrassment before running to join the mage. Once there she engaged one Mistress, forcing the enemy to defend herself and aborting the double attack she and her partner were about to use on Kelly. Thus the Fire Prodigy needed to block only a single punch, ending incredibly winded from the force instead of being outright knocked out.

"Have ya forgot about me?!" Salvation came from Asagi who let out a short burst of gunfire at the two Fight Mistresses before re-engaging the apprentices she previously sent flying.

That was enough of an opening for Kelly, who jabbed her staff into her opponent's face. **"GIGA-"**

Same with Agnes, who leaped in the air and tossed her spear at the enemy. **"IMPALER-"**

**""FIRE/DROP!""**

* * *

**"BREAAAATHH!"**

The yellow and green wave of energy rushed forth at Champloo. But the Master Chef, instead of dodging, elected to simply raise a forearm and clench his muscles. While previously the same attack sent Issei flying, Rathina's Skill completely failed to move the blonde demon from his stand. The wind howled and the ground was grinded into splinters, yet it was like trying to push a mountain: the only result the **Tyranno Breath** achieved was to cause Champloo's clothes to gently wave.

"No way!" Both human and T-Rex Demon yelled at the same time, their eyes comically bulging out. "Zero Damage?" Rathina cried. "Mr. Sauce is too strong!"

"Incorrect! I actually felt that." He commented, his tone sincere even if the evidence pointed to the contrary. "And I feel my Wind Resistance is now lower. An interesting skill Ms. Kreuz, even if it relies on your bad eating habits."

"T-That was just once! I eat my veggies!" She tried to defend herself.

"He's seriously strong...In that case! Here goes nothing! **Triple Strike!**" Issei rushed forward as he struck out his fist. The first punch was blocked when Champloo grabbed his fist. From that Issei felt how rough and hot the man's hands were: it was as if he had touched an open furnace. The second strike was to the chin, but the chef evaded it by tilting his head back. Isse was about to strike a third time but Champloo surprised him with a headbutt, causing the boy to stumble back, his vision impaired for a moment. He shook his head to shrug it off, but when his sight cleared up Champloo rushed forward and struck him across the cheek. He was thrown back and off of his feet, smacking into a wall. _'Shit! I know he's in the thirties, but how the hell is he this-'_

"Your wide open! BOOM!"

Issei's eyes widened when Champloo charged at him with a hand encased in flame. Acting quickly Issei rolled out of the way. Just in time, for when Champloo struck the wall it exploded, the flames incinerating the wall and leaving behind soot and burnt wood. The brunette stared in shock, but it didn't last long as Champloo pulled his arm out from the remaining piece of the wall, leaving it to crumble to ash. The human teenager acted quickly, leaping up to his feet and raising his arm up. "Alright! Let's kick things up a bit! Twice Critical!"

[Boost!]

**[Issei Hyoudou - Level 22-26]**

With a green flash red armor materialized over his wrist. Champloo seemed excited, eyeing the weapon with interest. "Oho? Now this is an unexpected ingredient!" He said with praise before noticing that the brunette's level shot up. "And you've gotten stronger too! Nyah nyah nyah! Good! Your showing more and more of your spicy side!" His grin turned sharp, revealing sharp molars, before he slammed his fists together, causing them to be engulfed in fire. "Very well! Let me increase the heat just a bit!"

"W-wait!" Rathina shouted. "I'm not done yet!" She leaped into the air, claws outstretched. If the look in her eye was any indication, she was going to land an attack that could deal some serious damage. However, Issei knew that it wouldn't be that easy. The difference between them was too great. Champloo showed that as he easily avoided the strike, clenched his fist and reared his arm back.

* * *

In the meantime Shiro and Reno were also facing their own difficulties. While the dragons helped to occupy the attention of some of their opponents, the odds were still against them. What's more, some of their current enemies had long ranged weapons, like bows and guns.

They were hesitant to classify the one with a staff as a danger. Not only it was just plain weird to see a Martial Artist using a weapon for mages, he didn't even use magic: he just swung the stave like a baton, and missed most of the times!

It was also, sadly, a meager consolation to the fact both Reno and Shiro found almost impossible advancing through the barrage of blows while also defending from the sole enemy with a spear.

"Master! At this rate-!" Shiro warned after a glancing bow almost trimmed her fur.

"I know!" He struggled against the enemy's spearhead before jumping back, Shiro faithfully on his side. "Those snipers need to go. Aah, I hoped this day would never come..." He sighed before assuming a dramatically serious face, with hard lines around suddenly white eyes and all. "We need to use THAT!"

"THAT?!" Shiro echoed, face also dramatically serious.

Reno nodded. "THAT."

"But Master! THAT is..."

"I have made my decision. If we don't want to lose, we need to do THAT!"

"Master...I understand!" Shiro clenched a fist. "For you, I'll use THAT!"

"Well?" One of the Martial Artist demanded as he and the other fighters ate popcorn from a bowl. "Don't leave us hanging! What is THAT?"

"THAT. It is..." Reno dramatically began before his face switched to shocked and he pointed up and to the side. "OH MY OVERLORD! IS THAT A UFO?!"

The fighters' heads turned to look in the same direction.

Reno smirked mischievously before jumping out of sight. He reappeared a moment later while riding a red moped, which he used to run over the bow-wielding enemies with it. The back wheel of the moped got stuck on the enemy's head and kept on going as Reno tried to get it to move forwards. Only then he seemed to noticed the enemy stuck in the wheel: he got off the moped and kicked the enemy out of the wheel before driving away. He stopped after a few meters, jumping off and striking a pose while the moped disappeared who know where. **"Unique Skill: Hit and Run!"**

The run-over Martial Artist and the others were just recovering from the shock, both from falling to the oldest trick in the book and the bizarre Skill, when Shiro appeared next to them. She put her right paw on her forehead, energy starting to gather around it. _"No worth dirtying my fur."_ She declared, causing three Martial Artists to turn towards her even as she pointed the paw at them and fired a beam of energy...shaped like a cat's paw.

* * *

And then Champloo punched. _Hard_.

For a single, agonizing long moment it seemed as if time itself held its breath, everything happening in slow motion. The Martial Artist's fist buried itself into Rathina's stomach, her body bending over. Spittle flew out of her gaping mouth, pupils shrunk to pinpricks and limbs failed to reach the chef's body before slackening.

Time released its breath and the T-Rex Demon was blasted back with the force of a cannonball, the air shift carving a furrow into the pavement. Her impromptu flight ended against one wall, the collision generating a smoke screen of splintered wood and dusk. When it settled a giant and deep crater was revealed, the bloody and bruised body of Rathina resting in the middle.

"R-Rathina!" Issei screamed, eyes widening at the display of power. "Shit!"

"Don't worry. She is not dead, just incapacitated." Champloo's confidence and surety cut through the human's panic like a hot knife with butter. "I can't start your training immediately if first I have to bring you to the hospital. Nyah nyah nyah!"

Forcing himself to tear his gaze away from the demon girl- _'It just looks bad. Rathina will live on!'_ -he faced the blonde teacher. "There will be no training for me! I'm not going to lose to you!"

"As you are now? You _will_ lose." Champloo, suddenly serious, proclaimed. "Oh, your group as a whole may win...by attrition that is. Quantity is a quality of his own, especially with pasta! But how often will you have that advantage?"

_'Shit! He's right.'_ issei though. _'If we haven't meet Rathina and the other dragons...we would have started the battle with an even bigger disadvantage!'_

"That is why in the Netherworld you need two things to prosper: powerful allies!" He punched the air, causing a shockwave to brush against Issei's cheek. "And personal strength! If you're alone you cannot advance! If you are weak you cannot accomplish anything.!"

Champloo shifted his stance, taking a new one vaguely reminiscent of a lion ready to pounce. "Included defeating the Overlord and returning to the human world! BOOM!"

"I know! God knows that after looking at Pierre I know!" Issei began crying rivers of tears, three quarters from despair and one quarter from remembering the redhead demon's breasts, before stopping to gape at Champloo. "How do you know that?!"

"Nyah nyah nyah! As a chef, I make sure to investigate the origin of every ingredient that catch my eyes!"

"...Did you just admitted _stalking?!_"

"..." Champloo remained perfectly still, not a single muscle moving.

"And now you're dodging the question!"

"That's right! You need to dodge!" The blonde suddenly shouted before rushing forward much faster than before. Unable to move in time Issei crossed his arms in front of him as a shield.

The blow rattled his bones and made his ears ringing, the force enough to push him back a good thirty centimeters. "Gah!"

"Come on! Is this all that your newly acquired spiciness amount to?" Champloo taunted, raising his defensive stance instead of attacking again.

"Not even close!" Issei shouted before retaliating with a straight hook. Instead of dodging Champloo took it head on: the punch hit him in the cheek, but only managed to move his head slightly to the side. There was no sign of pain from the blonde demon, no bruise forming or blood leaking from his grinning, open mouth. Then the chef, fast as lightning, struck back: once again Issei was thrown back and off of his feet, smacking into a wall. The only difference was that this time the blow was even stronger, and the imprint he left on the wall even deeper. "Gah! W-What?!" _'Did he get stronger?'_

"Nyah nyah nyah! It seems you're confused." Champloo returned to his defensive stance that brought to mind a lion. "As our first lesson I'll explain: this is my Evility, [Lion Stance]. It allows me to add the damage I receive to the damage of my counter attack. In other words, the harder you hit me the stronger my punch becomes! BOOM!"

"This is! Are you saying, that when you punched me I also punched myself? Shit!" Issei pushed himself out of the wall. Taking out a [Mint Gum] he popped it into his mouth and started chewing. Instantly he could feel the coolness soffuse his body and lessening the pain. _'It really works!'_

"That's right! There are only two ways to defeat it: to use long-range attacks...or to hit me hard enough to defeat me in one strike!" Champloo boasted.

"...Aaah." Issei exhaled, brushing off the blood on his lips with a thumb. "So, this is what a Netherworld Teacher is like. Strong! You're so strong Mr. Champloo!"

Despite the danger of being beaten black and blue, the possibility of being forced to study there until he became a world-class cook and the pain, Issei's mind was calm. Of everything he had to face before this fight, fighting this cool and obviously stronger than himself opponent actually felt...exciting.

_'Wait. Exciting?'_

Indeed. Issei Hyoudou, a perfectly normal if super-perverted human teenage, felt real excitement at the thought of facing against the martial arts using Demon Chef in front of him. Maybe it was because the demon's smile was infectious, able to affect even someone like him, who until then only felt excitement when dealing with perverted things?

_'Why? Why do I feel this way?'_ Issei wondered. Was it because, as a hot-blooded adolescent male, he harbored the desire to fight like the protagonist of an anime? Did such a secret dream always existed within him, buried under his obsession for breasts?

_'Now that I think about it, chicks dig strong and cool dudes.'_ He thought with a perverted grin, imagining scenarios such as him saving a cute girl from a monster and starting a romance with her. Then he remembered who he was facing against and, grudgingly, forced himself to focus. Winning now wouldn't allow him to make a good impression on a cute girl.

His fists clenched.

But that was okay!

Because-

Right now he really, really wanted to beat the opponent in front of him!

**[ Play Final Fantasy XV OST - Apocalypsis Noctis ]**

[Dragon Booster!]

The mechanical voice came from within Twice Critical. As the same time the jewel began to grow brightly as the gauntlet underwent a transformation: the surface grew, covering Issei's fingers with red claws. More spiked popped out, two of them yellow and on either side of the upper part, together with yellow accents and green inscriptions.

[Boost!]

The gauntlet's Evility activated again. A mark in the shape of the Roman number [I] appeared on the jewel before immediately switching to [II].

* * *

When the feeling hit them Raspberyl, Kyoko and Asuka stopped dead in their tracks, and so did their opponents. "H-Hey! Does someone else-"

"Feel-?"Agnes muttered in the middle of healing Kelly and Asagi.

"That?!" Reno screamed dramatically while being chased by an angry Martial Artist with a tyre imprint on his face, Shiro running after them.

Priere was sipping a London Fog when suddenly her eyes shot open. "This...!"

The Prinnies panicked like a schizophrenic deer in the headlights.

The Dragons looked up and turned in the same direction at the same time.

Rathina slowly opened her eyes. "D-Dragon...?"

* * *

**[Issei Hyoudou - Level 26-32]**

"Your level! It increased even more?!" Champloo exclaimed. While the first time it took him by surprise, he expected even less for the phenomenon to happen again. The boy's Mana had actually become strong enough to form a red aura around his body!

"Uoooooooooo!" Issei cried out, the exhilarating feeling of Mana, of power coursing through him increasing even more. "With this power...I can win!" He charged at Champloo while concentrating the new power into his fist. It was like a replay of his last attack, only this time he was the one to push the blonde demon back.

"Nyah nyah nyah! So your core is actually spicier than the outside!" Champloo laughed, his own fighting spirit increasing. When Issei punched again he caught the fist in one hand and retaliated with a fist of his own, only for Issei to also caught it in his other hand. "You may be even as strong as me now! BOOM!"

"As strong as you is not enough..." Issei muttered, straining against the chef's strength. His teeth clenched so hard they almost broke, and his eyes widened while his pupils shrunk. "I need to be **stronger!**"

[Boost!]

The [II] mark on the jewel witched to [III].

**[Issei Hyoudou - Level 32-39]**

"STRONGER THAN YOU!" Issei roared as the red glow doubled in intensity. He pushed, and Champloo was blow back. "**TRIPLE STRIKE!**" His fist moved so fast, it created a shockwave behind Champloo's head when it hit. The second blow came just as fast, blowing the chef up in the air. At the apex Issei appeared above him and, folding his fingers together, brought down both fists like a hammer. The blonde demon smashed into the ground like a meteor, the impact causing a small earthquake.

Issei only had the time to land back before Champloo pushed himself out of the rubble: bruises were quickly forming, both his mouth and nose were bleeding and his clothes were greatly damaged...yet he looked incredibly happy. "BOOM! Never I have seen such an incredible comeback! I, Champloo, am impressed! Tell me, can you withstand even my special move?! **SHREDDER KICK!**"

He squatted down before leaning backward, his upper body supported by his hands. The muscles of his arms bulged, channeling incredible strength as his legs rose and left the ground.

Grabbing his left wrist with his right hand Issei pointed his open left palm at Champloo, red energy gathering in front of it. "I'm sorry, but I'm ending this now!"

[Explosion!]

The [III] mark changed into the letters [EX]. At the same time all of Issei's newly acquired power was gathered and focuses into the forming ball of energy. As the jewel on Issei's gauntlet began to shine brightly like a floodlight the ball of energy swelled in size, reaching eight times its original mass in an instant.

Champloo pushed himself forward with the sole strength of his arms, spinning around himself as fire encompassed his figure, turning the chef into a flaming drill ready to skewer its opponent.

Issei pulled back his hand, formed a fist and then punched the sphere.

**"DRAGON SHOOOOT!"**

The accumulated power literally exploded, engulfing the brunette in a wave of power that swept through the entire battlefield. The roaring red energy took on a draconian shape, a gigantic vision of pure and unadulterated power. The apparition then pointed his head at the charging Champloo and opened its maws: instead of a roar what came out was the beam of Dragon Shot, but scaled in size.

Champloo was swept aside like an ant under a tsunami, the beam destroying everything in its path until it disappeared into the horizon.

A second later a volcan many miles away blew up in a gigantic explosion comparable to an atomic bomb.

* * *

When Issei next opened his eyes he found himself laying down, inside some sort of pitch-black void. He groaned as he lifted himself up. "I fainted? _Again?_"

[Yeah, you did.] A mysterious, rumbling voice said directly behind him. [Not that surprising, to pull off that attack you spent a lot of stamina.]

"W-Who's there-Uwaaah!" Issei turned around to face the speaker, only to fall back on his butt in complete shock.

Because there was a gigantic monster in front of him, bigger than anything he saw in the Netherworld. It was a Dragon: it had big green eyes, jaws filled with sharp fangs that came up to its ears and thick horns lining up on its forehead. The scales that covered its body were red like magma and its thick arms and legs rivaled a gigantic tree in size. The claws looked very sharp and terrifying. Finally, the pair of wings spread to the sides made him look even bigger.

To compare it with the dragons of Rathina's pack, it was like comparing a babe to the world champion of wrestling.

The Dragon lifted its mouth up a bit. It took Issei a few seconds to realize it was smiling.

[I was waiting to finally introduce myself to my partner who I will be fighting along with from now on. My name is Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon and Heavenly Dragon. I'm also the spirit inside your Sacred Gear.]

His smile dropped.

[It's nice to finally meet you face to face. Because we need to speak partner. _Badly._]

* * *

**Author's Notes: it is yet again time for another preview, Disgaea-style. If someone wants to write one and submit it to me I'll offer a reward, just like last time.**

**Still in the real of Highschool DxD crossovers I recommend, from Demons Anarchy of Pride, "Fate Stay Night: Dragon of Dragons": join Issei as he became a Master in a Holy Grail War held in the DxD universe, together with his Servant...and the rest is spoiler. Go read the story if you're curious.**

* * *

**Rathina Kreuz**

Title: Bakasaurus

Evility: Ancestor's Lifeforce (Recovers 20% of HP of adjacent Dragon-type ally units at end of turn)

Weapon Type: Monster (Physical)

Magichange: Fist

Magichange Skills:

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

Personal Skills:

_Tyranno Breath_ (Rathina inhales before breathing out a yellow and green wave of energy. Reduces a random elemental resistance of the targets by -25%) Description: _Did I eat something bad?_ Range: 1 (3x1 line formation)

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

Appearance: Rathina is a monster girl with a reptilian lower body, a long tail and claws from below the elbows, but the torso and the head are human. She has yellow slitted eyes and greenish hair in a boyish cut. Her body is covered in scales that hide her most private parts. Lastly she has extremely large breasts that don't match her size.

Description: Despite the fact she appears to most as a dragon monster girl, Rathina is in reality a T-Rex monster girl, a rare breed that originated from an ancient Netherworld. She is not very bright but she's highly aggressive towards enemies and, instead, very protective of allies. She follows mostly her instincts and is more beast than human.

[*]

**Reno**

Title: Nippon Lover

Evility: Nippon Way (+10% to all stats for every demon on the field that has something to do with Japan)

Weapon Types: Sword, Spear, Bow

Skills:

All Sword, Spear, and Bow Skills

Personal Skills:

_Hit and Run_ (Reno jumps off screen and appears again on a moped, which he uses to run over the enemy with it. The back wheel of the moped gets stuck on the enemy's head and keeps on going with Reno trying to get it to move forwards. When Reno notices it's stuck he gets off, kicks the enemy's head out of the way of the wheel and drives away) Description: _Sorry I'm in a hurry!_ Range: 3 (single target)

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

Appearance: He looks like a normal Samurai but with eyeglasses on and a headband that says 'number one' in Japanese.

Description: A former human that turned into a Prinny and later reincarnated into a Samurai. He loves everything about Japan and wants to learn everything about it.

[*]

**Shiro**

Title: Loyal Bodyguard

Evility: Old Timer's Experience (+50% to damage when fighting opponents with a lower level than hers)

Weapon Type: Monster (Physical)

Magichange: Sword

Magichange Skills:

All Nekomata Magichange Skills

Skills:

All Nekomata skills

Personal Skills:

_Special Paw Cannon_ (Shiro puts her right paw on her forehead and energy starts to gather around it. She then points her paw at the enemy and fires a beam of energy shaped like a cat's paw) Description: _No worth dirtying my fur_. Range: 1 (3x1 line formation)

[REDACTED]

[REDACTED]

Appearance: She looks like a normal Nekomata but has white fur all over instead of the usual colors. She has a scar going down the left eye which is always closed. She possesses a bigger bust compared to normal Nekomata so some think she is a succubus.

Description: She was Reno's pet cat when he was alive. On the day she was going to die of old age she got taken to the Netherworld and became a Nekomata. After wandering around the Netherworld for a long time she found Reno again and decided to work under him for taking care of her when she was a cat.


	12. Preview 2

**The preview for the next chapter is brought to you by the co-author of this story Demons Anarchy of Pride. Check out his new story "Drifting Towards Rebellion".**

* * *

_**Preview - Episode 2 "Left Hand Of The Dragon" Ending**_

* * *

Issei: Wait, what do you mean it's my turn?!

Asagi: Well, you DID draw the short stick.

Issei: B-but I don't know how to do this! Also, what the fuck kind of script is this anyway?! This is a rip-off of Kam-!

Kelly: Just do it before Kelly roasts you, Oppai Baka!

Issei: ...Fine! But don't get angry if I screw up!

[Play: Disgaea 3 OST - Tales of the Pure-Hearted Youth]

The screen clears to reveal a fancy decorated theater. As the curtain pulls up it reveals Issei in a doctor's coat, holding what looks like a game cartridge!

Issei: *ahem!* "Humanity is on the brink of extinction! A virus has begun to spread, turning people into mindless otome games-loving zombies! All hope seems lost!"

Agnes: Oooooh, wait! I know this!

The screen switches, closing in on Issei's face as his eyes burn green. He flips the game cartridge around so that the drive is facing downward!

Issei: "However, one man stands alone against the horde! A true master of eroge! A man who reminds the mindless gaming zombies of the beauty of oppai! That is me! Issei Hyoudou!"

Shiro: This is getting boring real fast...can I go take a nap?

Priere: No one's stopping you...Hey. One of you get me a pillow.

Finally the screen fades into black, leaving only a glowing silhouette outlined by light. A lone armored figure!

Issei: "As a doctor, and a gamer who has played an endless number of eroge, it's my job to save these poor soul's lives...as Masked Rider Oppai!"

Reno: Wait, what? That's not in the-

Asagi: SHUSH! I wanna see where he goes with this!

Issei: "Next Time! Masked Rider Oppai! Episode 2! Takin' On The Horde! I'M GONNA BE A HAREM KING!"

Reno: ...Note to self, never let him do another preview ever again.

Champloo: Nya nya nya~ What a truly funky dish to have in the kitchen! Something tells me things are about to heat up here at Evil Academy!

[ Stop The Music ]

* * *

"This is it. The Netherworld they call Evil Academy."

"Do you think...We will find one...?"

"A worthy prey? I believe so my dear sister: the Overlord here is supposed to be very, very strong!"

* * *

**Q&amp;A Time!**

**Guest: I'm a zombie!**

**Hellfrit: It's nice to be back.**

**Guest 2: More than Rias, but not as much as Akeno.**

**Roxas902. Right _and_ Left hand!**

**TenRyuGa: No, they don't. You see, the Disgaea-verse is separated from the Disgaea-verse (technically a multiverse). The Vato Bros, by sheer luck, managed to do something never done before. Great Red and Baal? Roughly, and I use the term loosely, the same. Though Baal is both older and more experienced with battles, so he would have the upper hand.**

**0-0 b: I am glad to be of help.**


End file.
